Alianza, libro VI: Goblins
by Helena Dax
Summary: Una nueva alumna de primero causa conmoción en Hogwarts. Harry y Draco descubren que no todo el mundo ve su relación con buenos ojos. Y la guerra continúa, una guerra contra un enemigo reforzado que no ceja en sus intentos de someter al mundo mágico. H/D, AS/S
1. El nuevo novio de papá

**NdA** :El día del cumpleaños de Tom Felton es un buen momento para empezar la publicación de esta sexta parte, jaja. Son 35 capis y espero que os guste mucho ^^ Publicaré los domingos por la mañana, como es tradición. Y os agradecería mucho que comentarais qué os parece. Ya sabéis que los rr son amor ^^

Y para variar, el potterverso y personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Tb hay un pequeño detalle inspirado en otro detalle de la serie Person Of Interest. Y no recibo dinero por esta historia. Desgraciadamente.

Capítulo 1 **El nuevo novio de papá**

Sentado ante sus tres hijos adolescentes, Harry Potter, el Chico-que-vivió, el Elegido, el Jefe del Cuerpo de Aurores de Gran Bretaña, acostumbrado desde que tenía un año de edad a lidiar con mortífagos y parientes abusivos, sintió por un momento que le faltaba el valor.

No se avergonzaba de su relación con Draco, por supuesto que no. Era más feliz con él de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo, y considerando que estaban en medio de una guerra cruenta y que sus hijos eran objetivos prioritarios del bando contrario, eso era mucho decir. Pero le daba_ tanta_ vergüenza hablar de esas cosas con sus hijos…

-Papá, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó James, instándolo a continuar.

Harry suspiró para sus adentros y se lanzó de cabeza al agua.

-Veréis… ya sabéis qué quería hablaros de una cosa.

-Sí, por eso estamos aquí –replicó Albus.

-Bueno, pues la cosa es… Veréis, en Ávalon pasó algo entre Draco Malfoy y yo. –Los tres abrieron los ojos como platos y Harry se apresuró a hablar para asegurarse de que no perdía el valor antes de decir todo lo que quería decir-. No esperábamos que pasara, pero pasó y la verdad es que… nos va muy bien. Juntos. Queremos intentarlo.

-¿Con el padre de mi novio? –explotó Albus, sonando bastante horrorizado.

-Al, sé que puede parecer un poco raro al principio, pero…

-Muy raro –le interrumpió, frunciendo las cejas.

-Bien, puede que muy raro. Pero no tiene por qué ser un problema.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y si os peleáis? ¿Qué pasará con Scorpius y conmigo?

Esta vez, el suspiro de Harry fue alto y claro.

-Hijo, te aseguro que eso puede pasar seamos o no pareja. Mira, sé que para ti Draco es sólo el padre de Scorpius, pero para mí es alguien que conozco desde los once años. Nos peleábamos mucho antes de que ninguno de vosotros naciera. Pero Scorpius y tú os hicisteis amigos a pesar de todo eso, ¿no? Lo que hay entre vosotros es fuerte. Y tienes mi palabra, Al: si pasa lo peor y Draco y yo rompemos, haré todo lo que pueda para que eso no os afecte a Scorpius y a ti.

Albus meneó la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada; Harry no lograba discernir si se había resignado o si estaba demasiado enfadado para seguir hablando.

-Pero papá –dijo entonces Lily, dubitativa-, ¿tú estás seguro? Todo el mundo dice que los Slytherin sólo se enamoran una vez y el señor Malfoy estaba enamorado de su mujer.

Harry sabía que Lily sólo estaba preocupada por él, pero eso dolió un poco. Sin embargo, no lo dejó ver. Draco estaba ahora enamorado de él, estaba completamente seguro de eso. Lo otro eran dudas tontas y él era el primero que no debía darles importancia.

-¿Y qué hay de la señora Tonks? –replicó Harry-. Ella es Slytherin y desafió a toda su familia para casarse con el abuelo de Teddy. Pero ahora está con el profesor Zhou.

Aquello había sido toda una sorpresa, pero una que a Harry le había encantado. Zhou era un trozo de pan y Andromeda parecía muy feliz con él. Teddy también aprobaba de todo corazón ese emparejamiento. Ah, si sus hijos se lo tomaran así de bien…

Lily meditó sobre aquello un par de segundos y asintió.

-Bueno, si de verdad te quiere… Lo que no quiero es que te hagas ilusiones para nada.

Esta vez, Harry tuvo que sonreír; siempre le enternecía que su hija pequeña quisiera protegerlo y cuidar de él.

-Sí, sí que me quiere. –Entonces se fijó en James, que aún no había dicho nada. La cosa no pintaba demasiado bien, a juzgar por su ceño y su cabeza baja-. James…

-¿Qué? –dijo, alzando los ojos, claramente a la defensiva.

-¿Qué piensas tú? Sé que hasta ahora Draco y tú apenas habéis coincidido, pero tiene ganas de conocerte mejor.

-¿De verdad? –replicó, sonando menos sarcástico de lo que probablemente había querido.

-Yo no podría estar con alguien que no entendiera lo importante que eres para mí. -James agachó la cabeza, pero asintió y Harry supo que su hijo no iba a poner pegas-. Quiero que sepáis también que los abuelos y vuestra madre lo saben ya. Y por supuesto vuestros tíos Ron y Hermione. Aunque no os lo creáis, vuestro tío me estuvo achuchando para que le dijera a Draco lo que sentía por él.

-¿En serio? –dijo Lily, entre divertida y sorprendida.

-Sí, de verdad. En Ávalon pudieron conocerse mejor y bueno… Tus hermanos los vieron en el hospital.

-Sí, la verdad es que parecían llevarse bastante bien –admitió James, un poco entre dientes.

Lily hizo un gesto de aprecio e interés, como si quisiera ver aquello con sus propios ojos o algo así. Harry sonrió y luego volvió a fijarse en Albus, que aún estaba enfurruñado.

-Yo lo único que digo es que no quiero que nos fastidiéis a Scorpius y a mí.

-No lo haremos –le prometió Harry.

En realidad, pensaba que había más peligro de que pasara lo contrario. La relación entre los chicos era sólida, no podía negarse, pero muy poca gente acababa pasando el resto de su vida con su primer amor. Si Albus y Scorpius rompían, Draco y él tendrían que andarse con pies de plomo. Pero estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, Draco lo valía. Y lo más importante era que sus tres hijos parecían haberlo aceptado más o menos bien. Necesitarían un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la nueva situación, para conocerse todos mejor, pero dispondrían de él, si Scorpius y Cassandra no se levantaban en armas ante la noticia.

No podía esperar a saber lo que estaba pasando en Malfoy manor.

* * *

Narcissa se dirigió sin prisa a las habitaciones de Cassandra. A Scorpius no le había hecho demasiada gracia la noticia, preocupado por las repercusiones que podía tener en su relación con Albus, pero entre ella y Draco habían conseguido hacerle entender que eso no tenía por qué pasar y que todos se esforzarían en que no pasara. Más tranquilo ya, Scorpius había dejado de oponerse a la relación de su padre con Harry.

Cassandra era harina de otro costal, porque en cuanto Draco había dicho lo de Harry, ella se había levantado de la silla sin decir una sola palabra, le había lanzado a su padre una mirada airada y se había marchado de allí sin escuchar nada más de lo que Draco decía.

Narcissa llamó con los nudillos a las habitaciones de Cassandra y entró sin esperar respuesta, sabiendo que no la recibiría. Su nieta estaba sentada en el sofá, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. No lloraba, pero se le notaban aún los ojos y la cara un poco roja.

-No quiero hablar contigo, vete –dijo secamente.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras y su actitud hostil, se sentó al otro lado del sofá.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Cassandra? ¿Es porque es Harry Potter o simplemente porque tu padre está enamorado de alguien?

-No me creo que estuviera enamorado de ella –replicó, dolida y furiosa-. ¡Si hubiera estado enamorado de ella no estaría ahora diciendo esas cosas sobre él!

-Oh, Cassandra… Tu padre estaba completamente enamorado de tu madre. No tienes ni idea de lo que ella significaba para él.

-Pues no ha tardado en sustituirla, ¿verdad? –saltó, despectiva.

Era la misma acusación que había hecho Evon Greengrass, pero esta vez, Narcissa se sintió menos ofendida. El dolor de Cassandra era evidente, palpable como una niebla espesa. A Narcissa le apenaba descubrir que su nieta aún sufría tanto por las pérdidas de Windfield; tendría que haberlo visto antes.

-Tu padre planeaba pasarse los próximos cien años echando de menos a tu madre cada día. Planeaba sentirse solo y desgraciado e incompleto el resto de su vida. Te _aseguro_ que no planeaba enamorarse de Harry Potter. Pero si ha pasado, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que deje de verlo y que sufra sin necesidad? ¿Eso es lo que tu madre querría para él?

-Seguro que mi madre no querría que la olvidara a los dos minutos.

-Tu madre os dijo que tu padre debía ser feliz –replicó Narcissa, sin ceder terreno. Cassandra era dura, pero ella se había forjado en discusiones con el hombre más cabezota y difícil de todo el mundo mágico-. ¿Crees que no sabía que iba a pasar esto? ¿Crees que no os dio el mensaje precisamente por esto?

-Pues no, claro que no. Ella quería que él dejara de sufrir, no que se buscara un… un novio.

-Tu padre no buscaba nada, simplemente se lo encontró. Y tu madre lo sabía y por eso os dijo lo que os dijo. Mira, cariño, uno no elige de quién se enamora ni cuándo lo hace –dijo, usando un argumento que también había usado con Scorpius unos minutos antes-. Y el hecho es que ahora tu padre está enamorado. Incluso si pudieras conseguir que renunciara a su relación con Harry, no harías que dejara de estar enamorado de él. Sólo harías que se le rompiera el corazón otra vez. ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres, Cassandra?

-Yo no quiero que se le rompa el corazón, sólo quiero…

Se detuvo, como si no supiera cómo continuar. Pero Narcissa sabía lo que quería, por supuesto.

-Quieres que las cosas sean diferentes. Quieres que tu madre y tu abuelo sigan vivos. Te aseguro que daría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, por que eso fuera posible. Pero no lo es. –Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo y Narcissa le acarició el pelo, sabiendo que en ese momento compartían el mismo dolor. Por mucho que estuviera allí, defendiendo a Draco, ella misma echaba tanto de menos a Lucius que a veces deseaba gritar de impotencia y pesar-. Y nosotros estamos aquí, vivos, tratando de seguir adelante… No es fácil. Yo me alegro de que tu padre lo haya conseguido. Déjale ser feliz, Cassandra. Se lo merece.

Cassandra no dijo nada, pero ya no parecía furiosa, solo triste. Narcissa supo que había conseguido convencerla para que no se lo pusiera difícil a Draco. A Harry le costaría ganársela, pero al menos Cassandra no trataría de boicotear esa relación. Y en cuanto a la pena que todavía anidaba en su pecho… bueno, cuidarían mejor de ella.

* * *

-La verdad es que es bastante fuerte –dijo Amal, sonando impresionado-. ¿Y qué les dijisteis vosotros?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué más da? Van a hacer lo que quieran…

-Sí, siempre te están diciendo que hagas esto o lo otro, pero luego ellos siempre hacen lo que les da la gana –convino Rose.

James asintió, todavía bregando por aceptar la noticia que su padre les había dado el día anterior. Draco Malfoy… No podía evitar que todo aquello le sentara un poco mal. Si él había atacado a Scorpius en su momento era porque sus padres le habían hablado a menudo de lo despreciables que eran los Malfoy. Y ahora su padre daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados y se enamoraba de uno de ellos. Ahora. Si iba a hacer algo así, ¿no podría haberlo hecho_ antes_ de que él atacara a Scorpius? ¿Por qué había esperado a ver la luz a que _él_ hubiera arruinado su vida?

Obviamente sabía que su padre no lo había hecho a propósito, pero aún así le escocía un poco. Y no ayudaba nada sospechar que, en el fondo, la familia de Scorpius no podía ni verlo. Oh, quizás le pondrían buena cara cuando su padre estuviera delante, pero para sus adentros estarían recordando que había estado a punto de matar a Scorpius. ¿Cómo podrían olvidar algo así?

Aquella tarde se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños de Albus. Su hermano había invitado a Scorpius y sus amigos, y además estaban casi todos sus primos, aunque los más mayores se habían juntado con los adultos, que estaban al otro lado del jardín. James se habría ido también con ellos, pero Seren estaba allí y él se sentía inclinado a no alejarse demasiado de ella. Estaba guapísima con aquel vestido. Si hubiera podido hablar con ella a solas, quizás… Pero no podía pedirle que fuera a dar una vuelta con él con todo el mundo delante. Si ella le decía que no, todos lo sabrían. Y en realidad se suponía que debía concentrarse únicamente en su prueba de ingreso para la Academia de Aurores.

-Mañana vamos a cenar todos juntos en mi casa –dijo Scorpius, torciendo el gesto-. Espero que no se besen ni nada de eso.

-Hombre, es un poco raro, pero yo creo que hacen buena pareja –opinó Seren, pensativa-. Como vosotros dos, en realidad. Aunque vuestros padres parecen más… no sé, más serios.

James miró en dirección a su padre, que se encontraba riendo con sus propios amigos. A él no le parecía nada serio y tampoco estaba seguro de que hiciera buena pareja con el padre de Scorpius, que siempre daba la impresión de tener un palo metido en el culo. Pero no quería causar problemas, eso lo tenía claro. Era la vida de su padre, al fin y al cabo. No podía imaginarse que aquello fuera a salir bien, pero cuando se estropeara, él no tendría nada que ver.

-¿Buena pareja? –repitió Albus-. No sé. Scorpius y yo nos parecemos bastante, pero ellos son polos opuestos. ¡Si siempre se han llevado mal! No entiendo de dónde ha salido esto.

-Ya, nosotros queríamos que se llevaran bien, pero no _tan_ bien –refunfuñó Scorpius.

-¿Por qué no ha venido? –preguntó Mei.

-¿Mi padre? –dijo Scorpius-. Bah, no sé qué de dejar que Albus tuviera un cumpleaños tranquilo.

Si era por eso, su objetivo se cumplió y la fiesta transcurrió sin incidentes. Poco a poco la gente empezó a marcharse y al final en casa sólo se quedaron su madre, sus hermanos y él y Scorpius, que iba a pasar la noche allí. Como aún no era hora de acostarse, sacaron el Scrabble, un regalo de parte de sus tíos Dudley y Karen. Tras leer las instrucciones, se pusieron a jugar los cuatro en el dormitorio de Albus. Pronto quedó claro que a Lily se le daba fatal y que Scorpius parecía decidido a que todas sus palabras pudieran interpretarse de manera sexual. James quiso sentirse condescendiente ante su inmadurez, pero en el fondo lo estaba encontrando divertido.

-Eh, Al, tengo "ano" –dijo Scorpius, con una sonrisilla.

-Eh, Scorp_,_ todo el mundo tiene uno –replicó Lily.

Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas. El tono de Lily había sido perfecto y James no podía parar de reír. De pronto, su madre, que había estado abajo escuchando la radio, asomó la cabeza por la puerta, con esa cara que ponían los adultos cuando se alegraban de verte reír, pero querían asegurarse de que no se debía a que estabas preparando explosivos caseros o algo así.

-¿Estáis bien?

Al mismo tiempo, Scorpius dio un pequeño grito y le arreó un manotazo a todas las fichas del tablero, tratando de hacer desaparecer todas las palabras guarras antes de que las viera ella. James y sus hermanos volvieron a estallar en risas casi histéricas.

-Estamos bien –le aseguró a su madre como pudo-. Estamos bien.

Ella meneó la cabeza y se marchó y James siguió riendo durante un buen rato más. Y bueno, una cosa tenía clara; con independencia de lo que pensaran el resto de los Malfoy, al menos las cosas entre Scorpius y él se habían solucionado.

* * *

Harry no podía disimular su nerviosismo mientras cruzaba los jardines de Malfoy manor en dirección a la casa principal. Podrían haber ido por Red Flú, pero para ser honestos, aún le duraba el miedo del secuestro de Albus así que él había llevado a Lily con la Aparición mientras James hacía lo mismo con su hermano.

Draco ya le había avisado de que Cassandra podía estar un poco impertinente o un poco fría y le había aconsejado que no hiciera nada especial para ganársela o la niña lo vería como una debilidad. Menudo elemento… Era totalmente una mini-Lucius. Y Scorpius se había comportado con él más o menos como siempre, pero a Harry le había parecido detectar un poco de "¿le parece bonito ir y enamorarse de mi padre?" en su expresión.

Quizás sólo estaba proyectando.

Pero Andromeda y Teddy estarían allí también, por supuesto, y Zhou, y Harry sabía que ayudarían a que la cena fuera un poco más cómoda para todos. Las dos rusas, aquella noche, habían ido a cenar a la casa en la que se alojaban uno de sus colegas de la CIM.

Poco antes de que llegaran, la puerta de la mansión se abrió y aparecieron Scorpius y Draco, los dos sonrientes y parecidos como dos gotas de agua.

-Pasad, por favor.

Mientras Albus besaba a su Malfoy, Harry hizo lo mismo con el suyo, un beso fugaz que le hizo sentirse terriblemente avergonzado, sobre todo porque se dio cuenta de que todos los niños clavaban la vista en ellos. Harry sabía que en poco tiempo todos se acostumbrarían, pero hasta entonces… Dios, menudo corte.

-Si nos acompañáis –dijo Draco-. Albus, ¿te vienen bien las botas que te hemos regalado?

-Sí, gracias, son geniales.

-Son de auténtico colacuerno húngaro –le contó, para que tuviera claro que eran caras. Harry recordó lo mucho que le había preocupado que Draco hubiera dejado de presumir tras la muerte de Astoria. Bien, no cabía duda de que lo había superado ya-. Están encantadas para no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Podrías acercarte por detrás a alguien pisando hojas secas y no te oiría llegar.

Harry se dio cuenta de que en la mente de Al las botas acababan de pasar de regalo bonito a regalo impresionante.

-Cuando me las probé noté que eran muy silenciosas, pero no pensé que fuera hasta ese punto.

Draco le dirigió una mirada complacida y luego se dirigió hacia James.

-James, mi madre y yo nos preguntábamos si después de cenar podrías hacernos una exhibición de tu hechizo para conjurar dragones. No hemos podido verlo aún.

Harry, que había notado la tensión en su hijo al escuchar su nombre, notó también cómo se relajaba y asentía.

-Claro, será un placer.

-Deberías empezar a cobrar entradas –bromeó Scorpius.

-De momento, Charlie Weasley está aprendiendo ese hechizo –dijo Harry-. Piensa que puede ser útil para trabajar con dragones.

-Vaya –dijo Draco, sorprendido, valorando la idea.

-Sí, veremos si les funciona.

Mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia llegaron al comedor, donde les esperaban los demás. Entre saludo y saludo, Draco y él les pidieron a los niños que los llamaran por sus nombres de pila. Cassandra, por su parte, había sido más simpática otras veces, pero Harry siguió el consejo de Draco y no le prestó demasiada atención. En vez de eso, observó el saludo entre Narcissa y James, que se veían por primera vez en su vida. Narcissa fue amable, aunque un poco menos cálida que cuando hablaba con Albus y Lily, a los que conocía mejor.

-Profesor, ¿sabe algo de las notas? –le preguntó Albus a Zhou.

-No, es demasiado pronto.

-James, tú ya eres un adulto –dijo Narcissa-. ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de la cena?

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

Después de conversar unos minutos, Narcissa les hizo pasar al comedor. A pesar de toda la ceremonia, aquello no era una cena de gala y la mesa tenía un aire más familiar que sofisticado. No habían puesto cinco tenedores y cuatro cucharas y el centro de mesa era bonito, pero sencillo. Draco se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y Narcissa le indicó a Harry que ocupara un lugar a su izquierda y ella ocupó el lugar de la derecha. Los demás adultos se sentaron cerca de ellos, dejando el otro lado de la mesa para los niños.

Los entrantes ya estaban sobre la mesa. Había pequeñas porciones de arroz dorado con trocitos de almendra, hojaldres llenos de crema de queso con trocitos de jamón y probablemente en beneficio de los niños, crujientes aros de cebolla y docenas y docenas de hamburguesas del tamaño de un galeón que podían mojarse en Ketchup, salsa de queso o mostaza.

-De momento todo va bien –susurró Draco, señalando a los niños con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible.

-Es la comida, los tiene distraídos.

Draco sonrió y Harry recordó por qué valía la pena pasar por una situación tan embarazosa como aquella. Y además, Draco tenía razón, la cosa estaba yendo bien. James parecía menos a la defensiva y Cassandra estaba absorta en un acalorado debate con Lily sobre el repertorio del coro del profesor Flitwick, que al parecer ambas consideraban un poco pasado de moda.

Para el plato principal también era posible elegir. Había estofado de cerdo con salsa de manzana y chuletas de cordero con salsa de menta. Harry se preguntó, no por primera vez, cuánta comida tirarían los Malfoy al día, aunque también sabía que cuando comían ellos solos sus platos eran más sencillos. Ser tan rico… Él tenía dinero, pero ya no le quedaría ni un knut si mantuviera el tren de vida de los Malfoy. ¿Se acostumbraría a ello? ¿Tendría que ir ahora a las fiestas pijas de los sangrepuras? Draco y él habrían de encontrar un término medio en el que ambos se sintieran cómodos.

Tras el postre, los niños desaparecieron. Harry sabía que no tenía sentido forzar las cosas. Sus respectivos hijos ya les habían visto juntos, James ya había ido por primera vez a Malfoy manor, Todo lo demás ya iría saliendo de manera natural.

* * *

Antes de dejarse ver abiertamente en público y dar comienzo a la vorágine de la prensa, Draco quería contárselo a Pansy y a Blaise en persona. A Greg se lo había dicho a los pocos días de volver, pidiéndole que le guardara el secreto. Greg, que ya se había acostumbrado a que fueran amigos, no reaccionó de ninguna manera en especial, aunque a Draco le costó un poco convencerlo de que eso no significaba que ahora los aurores nunca los perseguirían si infringían la ley.

Pansy y Blaise iban a ser mucho más difíciles, por supuesto. Draco fue primero a hablar con Blaise, que estaba en su casa, disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

-¿Cómo te va? –le preguntó, constatando que tenía buen aspecto.

-Oh, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué se siente siendo un héroe?

-Es bastante mejor que ser un paria, puedo asegurártelo –dijo, complacido.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Una Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase?

-No, ambiciono la gloria de salir en un cromo de las ranas de chocolate –bromeó, sólo que muy, muy, muy en el fondo no era una broma.

Blaise rió entre dientes mientras iba con él al jardín y luego le pidió a su elfo que les llevara limonada fresca a los dos. Era un rincón apacible presidido por un olmo precioso. Draco saboreó su bebida durante unos segundos antes de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Hay algo que quería contarte, Blaise, y la verdad es que esperaba que me ayudaras a contener la ira de Pansy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Liarme con Harry Potter.

No sabía qué reacción esperar, pero después de un segundo de estupefacción, Blaise rompió a reír. Draco aguantó pacientemente, sabiendo que era lo mínimo que iba a tener que soportar, contento en realidad de que sólo fuera eso.

-No me jodas, Draco. ¿Potter y tú?

-Ya hace mucho tiempo que no nos llevamos mal.

Blaise meneó la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, Pansy va a descarrilarse cuando se entere. ¿Cómo pasó?

Draco había intentado decidir en qué momento se había enamorado de Harry, pero empezaba a sospechar que no había habido un instante concreto, que simplemente se había ido introduciendo en su vida hasta hacérsele tan necesario como el aire que respiraba.

-Yo empecé a gustarle a Harry antes del verano anterior. Cosa totalmente comprensible –añadió.

-Por supuesto –dijo Blaise, alzando un momento su vaso.

-Y mientras estábamos en Ávalon… Bueno, me di cuenta de que él también me gustaba a mí. De que lo quería en mi vida. –Pensó un poco-. No esperaba volver a ser así de feliz desde lo de Astoria, pero si el universo me ofrece esta oportunidad, no la pienso rechazar.

Blaise asintió levemente.

-Tienes razón. Oye, si con Potter eres feliz… Cosas más raras se han visto, así que me alegro por ti. Y puedes contar conmigo para lidiar con nuestra dulce Pansy.

Draco supo con absoluta certeza que si le hubiera contado aquello a Blaise antes de todo aquel asunto con el veneno, su reacción hubiera sido radicalmente distinta.

-Gracias. –Y sin poder evitarlo, añadió-. Has cambiado bastante, Blaise. Y lo digo en el buen sentido.

Blaise pareció dudar durante un instante entre tomárselo a bien o tomárselo a mal y al final optó por lo primero, una nueva prueba de que había cambiado. El viejo Blaise se habría tomado eso como un insulto.

-¿Te han contado qué me pasó exactamente?

-Sólo sé que te envenenaron y que faltó muy poco para que no ocurriera lo peor.

Blaise dudó de nuevo.

-Fue mi madre, a través de las cartas que me enviaba. –Draco soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y horror-. Se enfadó conmigo porque no la defendí y me envenenó. Era un veneno muy poco conocido que causaba alucinaciones cada vez más severas. Estuve a punto de volverme loco. Sin Theo y Arcadia sé que me habría vuelto loco.

No podía creerlo.

-Joder, Blaise, lo siento…

-Ya, fue una completa hija de puta.

Si aquella era la explicación del cambio de Blaise, Draco no entendía cómo había sucedido. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así no le hubiera deprimido y amargado hasta el resto de sus días? Y sin embargo, se le veía más relajado que nunca.

-Lo llevas muy bien. Yo… No sé, si mi madre intentara algo así…

Blaise se quitó una mota invisible de su túnica.

-Tu madre no es la mía, Draco. No sé, por un lado, ese fue su último golpe, ¿comprendes? Y he sobrevivido. No tendré que preocuparme de ella nunca más.

Entonces hizo una pausa, como si hubiera decidido no decir nada más, pero Draco sabía que se había dejado algo en el tintero.

-¿Y por el otro lado?

Blaise lo miró como si quisiera calcular hasta qué punto podía confiar en él. Draco, consciente de que Blaise era aún más reservado que él, no supo si iba a hablar o no hasta que lo hizo.

-Si hay algo que he odiado toda mi vida es la idea de ser vulnerable –dijo entonces, con disgusto-. Verme en una situación en la que no pudiera valerme por mí mismo. Y eso es lo que me pasó, por su culpa. Pero descubrí que no era el final. Tuve gente que me ayudó y conseguí salir adelante. Entre una cosa y otra es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Aunque aún pensaba que él habría reaccionado de otra manera a una experiencia así, esta vez Draco fue capaz de entender mejor por qué Blaise había conseguido sacar algo positivo de todo aquello.

-Comprendo… Siento no haber podido estar aquí para echar una mano.

-Estabas salvando el mundo mágico, no seas duro contigo mismo. Oye… lo que te he contado es privado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, hombre, no te preocupes.

Blaise siempre había intentado ser autosuficiente, aunque eso implicara mantener a la gente, incluso la más cercana, a cierta distancia. Ahora parecía haber admitido que necesitaba a los demás, aunque esa admisión le hubiera resultado liberadora. Era agradable. Draco sonrió para sus adentros y se puso a discutir con Blaise la mejor manera de decírselo a Pansy.

* * *

No funcionó.

-¿Qué? –exclamó ella, torciendo el gesto-. ¿Es una broma? ¿Tú y el Cararrajada?

Draco sintió un latigazo de cólera ante el insulto hacia Harry, pero trató de reprimirlo. Estaban en medio del café de Madam Pudifoot porque Blaise había creído que era menos probable que Pansy se exaltara demasiado si estaban en público. Él tampoco tenía ganas de montar un espectáculo.

-Pansy, cariño, no pongas esa cara o te saldrán arrugas –dijo Blaise, tratando de calmar las aguas.

-¡Me importa una mierda! –exclamó, sin importarle que su grito atrajera la atención de la gente de las mesas cercanas-. Dime que no es cierto, Draco. Dime que no has caído tan bajo.

-Pansy, ya vale. Harry no es como tú crees.

Ella soltó un bufido de desprecio.

-Es cierto… Me alegra que tu padre no esté vivo para ver cómo te abres de piernas para el Chico-que-vivió.

Blaise soltó un "joder" por lo bajo y Draco estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y lanzarle uno de sus hechizos más feos. Aun así, se puso en pie, furioso. Había esperado que Pansy se lo pusiera difícil, pero aquello iba más lejos de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

-Atrévete a meter cizaña contra Harry o contra mí y te destrozaré.

Hablaba en serio, muy en serio y Pansy lo notó. No le importaba que su amistad hubiera durado más de cuarenta años; en ese momento, había terminado. Draco no tenía nada más que decirle y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Pansy, te has pasado –oyó que decía Blaise.

-¿Ah, tú también estás de su parte?

Los dos siguieron discutiendo mientras Draco salía de allí envuelto en una nube de ira. Algunas cabezas se giraron al verlo, pero él no les prestó atención y caminó hasta el Duende Borracho, donde había una chimenea conectada a la Red Flú.

-Eh, Malfoy, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Flint, parado en mitad de su pub con una bandeja en la mano.

-Sí –respondió ásperamente, plantándose delante de la chimenea.

Unos segundos después, Draco estaba de vuelta en Malfoy manor.

-¡Patis!

El elfo apareció ante él.

-¿Sí, amo?

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-En su despacho, amo.

Draco fue hasta allí, deseando poder desahogarse con alguien por fin y entró al despacho, donde todo era demasiado nuevo como para que le trajera recuerdos, lo cual también le molestó. Su madre, que estaba leyendo unos pergaminos, alzó la cabeza al verlo entrar y frunció ligeramente las cejas.

-Deduzco que tu conversación con Pansy no ha ido bien.

-No podrías creer lo grosera que ha sido. Esa… esa vaca estúpida. ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Draco, independientemente de la grosería, ya sabías que algunas personas de nuestro círculo se resentirían de tu relación con Harry.

-Ya, pero Pansy… Se suponía que éramos amigos.

-¿De verdad? –dijo ella, arqueando las cejas.

Draco comprendió por qué. Se había estado engañando a sí mismo. Podía conocer a Pansy desde que los dos llevaban pañales, podían haber sido amigos e incluso podía habérsela imaginado como su esposa, antes de la guerra, pero lo cierto era que en los últimos años se habían ido distanciando más. Pansy vivía en un pasado que él había tenido que dejar atrás. Y más de una vez se había encontrado deseando que cerrara la boca, harto del veneno de sus comentarios, de sus eternas críticas y quejas. Oh, sí, cuando iban a Hogwarts todos tenían la misma actitud… ¡pero hacía casi veinticinco años de aquello!

-No tanto como yo creía.

Su madre entornó los ojos.

-Me pregunto qué hará Emmeline…

-Más le vale ser más sensata que su hija, porque como los Parkinson se crucen en mi camino, cuando acabe con ellos ni siquiera Mundungus Fletcher querrá sentarlos a su mesa.

-Oh, creo que son conscientes de lo que se están jugando.

Las invitaciones de los Bagnold y los Withers no se interrumpirían por su relación con Harry, justo al contrario. Los sangrepuras de esos círculos podían estar un poco escocidos por la indiferencia con la que Harry los había mirado siempre, pero su relación con él, con un Malfoy, los animaría a intentar atraerlo de nuevo. Pese al linaje de Lily Evans, el apellido Potter era antiguo y respetado y su fama y su posición compensaban sus abuelos muggles. Para ellos, Harry debería haber sido de los suyos.

Draco sabía que no podía esperar que Harry estuviera deseando alternar con esa gente, eso habría supuesto un cambio de personalidad, pero tendría que ir a una o dos fiestas así al año, al menos, igual que él estaba dispuesto a ir a las fiestas de Harry. Y entre su influencia y la de Harry, Draco sólo necesitaba ese par de fiestas y unos cuantos tés para cerrar para siempre las puertas de ese mundo a Pansy y los suyos.

_Continuará_


	2. Un par de visitas

**NdA**: No sé si el domingo que viene podré publicar por la mañana, puede que lo haga ya por la noche.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 2 **Un par de visitas**

Elizabeth apenas podía contener su impaciencia cuando el ministro de Defensa, un hombre relativamente joven llamado Alistair Crisp, abrió la puerta de su casa para dejar pasar a Robert Musket. Medea y ella, ocultas por capas de invisibilidad, entraron después del general sin que Crisp se diera cuenta y los siguieron a los dos hasta la salita, donde el ministro le indicó a Musket que tomara asiento.

-¿Le apetece algo de beber, general?

-No, gracias, así estoy bien.

-De acuerdo… Me dijo usted que tenía que hablarme en privado de un asunto muy importante.

-Así es… Y le ruego que me escuche hasta el final, porque por imposible que parezca lo que voy a contarle, le aseguro que puedo probarle sin género de dudas que todo es cierto.

El ministro esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me tiene usted en ascuas, general. Continúe por favor.

-Aunque suene a locura, la magia existe, señor ministro. –Elizabeth vio claramente cómo Crisp se echaba un poco hacia atrás automáticamente, como si quisiera alejarse de Musket-. Y como le he dicho, puedo probarlo. De hecho, ahora mismo hay dos personas más en esta habitación, ocultas por capas de invisibilidad.

Ese era el momento que Medea y ella habían estado esperando y las dos se quitaron a la vez la capa que las cubría. El salto que dio el ministro en su sillón estuvo a punto de hacerla reír.

-¿Cómo han hecho eso?-exclamó, estupefacto-. ¿No es usted Elizabeth Grudge?

-Así es. Y como le ha dicho el general, somos capaces de probar que la magia existe. De hecho, mi cuñada, Medea Key, tiene magia desde que nació. Medea, ¿por qué no le haces una demostración?

Medea sacó su varita y le hizo una serie de hechizos parecidos a los que había usado para convencer al general de la existencia de la magia. Eran cosas que podrían haberse imitado en una película, pero nunca en la vida real. Poco a poco, la incredulidad fue desapareciendo de la expresión de Crisp, aunque siguió boquiabierto un buen rato.

-Es increíble… ¿Y nadie sabe esto?

-La primera ministra lo sabe –contestó Elizabeth-. Y también lo sabe gente que está relacionada con el mundo mágico. Por ejemplo, hay gente normal casada con magos. O padres normales que tienen un hijo mago.

-Increíble… -volvió a decir.

-¿Se imagina lo que podríamos conseguir si todos nosotros tuviéramos magia?

-¿Es eso posible?

Elizabeth sonrió.

-Sí, ahora sí. En nuestro proyecto hemos encontrado la manera de extraer la magia de los magos y pasársela a gente normal.

-Asombroso… -Crisp sacudió un poco la cabeza, como si quisiera alejar la estupefacción de su mente y volver a pensar con algo más de propiedad-. Y díganme, ¿por qué me han contado todo esto? Si la primera ministra sabe de la existencia de la magia, ¿cómo es que no lo ha hecho público?

-La mayoría de magos son gente muy egoísta, señor ministro –dijo ella, dejando traslucir su disgusto-. Se han negado a ayudarnos y quieren mantener la magia para ellos. Se supone que su existencia es un secreto. Pero nosotros queremos cambiar eso. Queremos llevar la magia a todo el mundo.

-¿Eso tiene que ver con las acusaciones que se han hecho sobre usted?

Elizabeth alzó la nariz dignamente.

-Todo eso son inventos de los magos. Como le he dicho, son egoístas, no quieren compartir la magia con nosotros.

-¿Los magos pudieron hacer que Scotland Yard presentara esos cargos contra usted? –preguntó, sorprendido de nuevo.

-Olvida que la primera ministra está en contacto con ellos. Le dijeron que debía de emitir esa orden contra mí y ella se lo dijo a Scotland Yard. Tienen sus medios.

-Hace todo lo que ellos le dicen, es patético –añadió el general-. Por eso le necesitamos. A ella la tienen vigilada, pero a usted no. Y puede ayudarnos a poner fin a este enfrentamiento de una vez por todas.

Los ojos del ministro fueron nerviosamente de uno a otro.

-¿Enfrentamiento? Esperen, a ver si lo entiendo… Esos magos no quieren compartir la magia con nosotros, ustedes se la están quitando… ¿a la fuerza? ¿Es eso?

Medea se movió ligeramente y Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que pensaba, como ella, que aquella reacción de Crisp no auguraba nada bueno. Debería haberse mostrado más entusiasmado. Debería estar pensando en todo lo que podían conseguir con la magia. Y en vez de ello se estaba fijando en detalles secundarios que no tenían tanta importancia.

-Lo que importa, señor Crisp, es que estamos a punto de entrar en una nueva era. ¿Sabe que los magos no enferman de cáncer? ¿Sabe que los magos pueden teletransportarse de un lado a otro, cubriendo grandes distancias en un solo parpadeo? Piénselo, se acabaría nuestra dependencia del petróleo de la noche a la mañana. El mundo entero le estará agradecido eternamente.

Ahora Crisp parecía mucho más convencido.

-Ya veo… -Pensó un momento-. Bien, no se preocupen, hablaré con la primer ministro y le diré…

Elizabeth le interrumpió, irritada al ver que se había equivocado al pensar que aquel idiota estaba entrando en razón.

-¡No puede hablar con la primer ministro! ¿No entiende lo que le he dicho? Ella está apoyando a los magos.

-¿Y quieren que actúe a sus espaldas? ¿Que les desvíe armas o algo así? ¡No puedo hacer eso sin su autorización! Y aunque pudiera, necesito tener más información de la que tengo ahora, compréndalo. Si pudiera hablar al menos con un representante de ese mundo mágico del que…

Un rayo rojo proveniente de la varita de Medea lo detuvo en seco y le hizo desplomarse en su asiento.

-¡Medea!

Su cuñada miró al ministro con desprecio.

-Ese no nos va a servir de nada, no voluntariamente. Si quieres le pongo bajo la Imperius, pero es un hombre público, con mucha gente pendiente de él, y creo que no tardarán en darse cuenta de que le pasa algo raro. Aunque también podríamos usar la Imperius para hacerle dimitir y probar suerte con su sustituto.

-Esos malditos laboristas –masculló el general, también con desprecio-. A saber a quién pondrían en su lugar.

-Los conservadores no tienen ahora mismo mucho poder.

-Querida, de un modo u otro los conservadores siempre tienen algo de poder –replicó él-. Pero quizás sea mejor olvidarse de los políticos y hablar con algunos de mis colegas en activo. Gente que sabe qué es la guerra, que ha estado allí. Y en determinadas circunstancias, pueden ser más útiles que este idiota.

Elizabeth intercambió una mirada con Medea y vio que ella asentía ligeramente.

-Si necesitamos lanzarle la Imperius a él o a la primer ministro siempre estamos a tiempo.

Elizabeth miró al general.

-¿Esos amigos suyos pueden facilitarnos hombres y armas?

-Alguno de ellos, sí.

-Bien… Lo intentaremos. Medea, bórrale la memoria a este inútil, ¿quieres?

No podía creer que Crisp hubiera reaccionado de una manera tan estúpida, tan limitada. Pero quizás Musket tenía razón. Los políticos siempre hablaban y hablaban y nunca eran capaces de pensar a largo plazo. Los militares, sin embargo, eran hombres de acción. Probablemente tendrían mucha más suerte con ellos.

* * *

Draco, de pie en la calle, observaba la casa que tenía ante así.

No era fea, pero todas las casas de la calle eran prácticamente iguales. Cambiaban el color de las cortinas, los jardines. No tenían nada de particular, nada que elevara a ninguna de ellas por encima de los demás. Draco dedujo que estaban habitadas por gente sin demasiada personalidad.

Pero quería creer que no todos eran unos cerdos maltratadores de niños.

Entrar en la casa sin ser visto sólo requirió un par de hechizos y al momento se encontró en una especie de salita decorada con un inmenso mal gusto. El reloj que había en una repisa sobre la chimenea estaba montado sobre lo que parecía una trucha disecada. O artificial. Las cortinas y el tapizado de los muebles se daba de bofetadas con el papel de las paredes. Sobre la chimenea, alrededor del reloj feo, había varias fotos y Draco se acercó a curiosear. Los tíos de Harry –él tan gordo; ella tan flaca-, le parecieron ridículos, aunque ese no era su peor delito, por supuesto. Había una foto de Dudley cuando era pequeño –y también gordinflón- y otra del día de su boda, con Karen. Y fotos de los niños, Brooklyn y David. Pero no había ni rastro de Harry, como si nunca hubiera vivido allí.

Al salir de aquella salita se encontró con la alacena bajo la escalera. El dormitorio de Harry durante diez años. Draco la abrió sin molestarse en disimular el ruido y tragó saliva. Era pequeño, no había esperado que fuera_ tan_ pequeño… Con once años, Harry habría tenido espacio suficiente para tumbarse con los brazos abiertos, pero poco más. Y también había estado durmiendo allí con tres o cuatro años.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Draco se giró en dirección a la voz, sabiendo que se trataría de la tía de Harry. No se equivocaba. No había parecido alguno entre ella y Harry, ni tampoco entre ella y Lily Evans, a la que había visto en fotos. Aquella mujer ya mayor probablemente nunca había sido guapa. Estaba junto a la puerta con expresión sobresaltada. Debía de preguntarse quién la habría abierto. Cuando fue a cerrarla, Draco se lo permitió, pero en cuanto ella se alejó un poco, él la abrió de nuevo. Su chillido de terror fue música para los oídos de Draco, quien estaba sintiendo unos deseos cada vez más acuciantes de torturar a aquellos muggles.

-Petunia, ¿qué pasa? –exclamó una voz masculina.

El tío de Harry… Draco se olvidó de la muggle y fue a ver al hombre, que estaba en la cocina, forcejeando para levantarse de la silla. Casi sin pensar, le apuntó con su varita, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el hechizo y romper la silla, se detuvo. Sí, se merecían mucho más que eso, se merecían una sesión de torturas en serio. El modo en el que habían tratado a Harry no tenía justificación posible. Pero en el fondo, Draco sabía con certeza que Harry no deseaba ser vengado, no así. La venganza de Harry era ser cien veces mejor que ellos.

Además, Dudley le caía bien. Si se enteraba de que a sus padres les había pasado algo, se preocuparía, se disgustaría. Y los niños también.

Haciendo un serio esfuerzo, aparcó sus deseos de hacerles daño y se preguntó qué sentirían si supieran que si no estaban retorciéndose de dolor ahora mismo era sólo por respeto a Harry. Y aún se quedó un rato, asqueadamente fascinado por el espectáculo que presentaban, feos por dentro y por fuera, y al parecer, todavía enamorados el uno del otro, si la solicitud de la montaña de sebo por su mujer era indicación de algo. No podía imaginarse a Harry viviendo allí, bajo el mismo techo que aquellas personas pretenciosas y horteras.

De pronto, un hechizo le dio de lleno entre los hombros, atando sus manos a la espalda. Draco gritó con alarma, pero antes de terminar el grito se encontró en el exterior, rodeado de árboles. Un segundo después, se había hecho visible. Y otro segundo después se encontró cara a cara con Harry.

* * *

-¿Draco? –exclamó Harry, sin poder creer a sus propios ojos-. ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo allí?

-¿Puedes soltarme? –Harry le lanzó un Finite y observó cómo se alisaba la ropa-. Creía que habías ido con Albus a San Mungo.

-Sí, había ido. Pero entonces han saltado las alarmas que puse en casa de los padres de Dudley y he tenido que dejar solo a mi hijo en el hospital mientras venía a ver qué pasaba –explicó, sintiendo cómo volvía su irritación. No entendía qué había ido a hacer Draco a Privet Drive y no creía que pudiera darle una explicación mínimamente satisfactoria-. ¿Por qué estabas en esa casa?

-Sólo quería verlos, ¿vale? –dijo a la defensiva-. Sólo eso. No les he tocado un pelo de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querías verlos?

Draco trató de evitar su mirada.

-No lo sé, Harry. Desde que me lo contaste en Ávalon he pensado en ello varias veces. Me pone enfermo que te trataran así. Cuando he visto la alacena podría haberlos matado, pero no lo…

Harry dejó de escucharle cuando comprendió que Draco había visto la alacena, abrumado por una vergüenza tan ácida como la ira.

-Si quisiera verlos pagar por el modo en el que me trataron ya lo habría hecho y sin tu ayuda –replicó, furioso-. ¡No tenías derecho a venir a curiosear!

-No era eso, Harry, joder… -protestó.

Pero a Harry no le importaban sus protestas.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando descubrí que Carling te habría maltratado en Azkaban? ¿Cómo te habrías sentido si yo hubiera ido a verlo y a preguntarle sobre ti?

-¡No he hablado con ellos!

-¡Es lo mismo! ¡Si querías saber algo tendrías que habérmelo preguntado a mí! –Respiró hondo, porque no quería enzarzarse a una pelea a gritos con Draco. No tenía tiempo para eso. Harry le señaló con el dedo a modo de advertencia-. No vuelvas a acercarte a ellos, ¿entendido? Nunca.

-Entendido.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Harry volvió a usar la Aparición y llegó a San Mungo. Había tenido la suerte de poder dejar a Albus con su sobrina Lucy, que trabajaba allí, pero lo que él quería era estar con su hijo mientras lo examinaban. Mientras regresaba a la sala de Daños Producidos por Hechizos hizo todo lo posible por calmarse, por olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar con Draco. No le resultó fácil, estaba muy alterado. Pero cuando por fin llegó a la consulta en la que estaban atendiendo a Albus había conseguido dejar de rechinar los dientes.

Dentro de la consulta estaban Albus, Lucy y uno de los medimagos que había atendido a su hijo la noche en la que habían escapado de los Parásitos. Albus ya estaba tumbado en una camilla y el medimago le examinaba con su varita, provocando diversas luces cuyo significado Harry no conocía.

-¿Están bien tus tíos, papá?

-Sí, no era nada serio –contestó, esforzándose en ocultar la agitación que aún sentía-. Gracias, Lucy.

-No hay de qué, tío Harry.

-¿Cómo va todo? –le preguntó Harry al medimago.

-Un momento y ya acabo –murmuró, haciendo otro pase de varita. Al cabo de unos segundos, todas las luces desaparecieron-. Listo, Albus, ya puedes incorporarte.

Harry le puso la mano en el hombro a Albus.

-¿Está todo bien?

-En su mayor parte, sí, todo bien. Pulmones, corazón, sistema nervioso… Funcionan con normalidad. Pero sus riñones aún muestran algunos daños por culpa de la Cruciatus. Albus, me has dicho antes que no habías notado ningún dolor especial todos estos meses…

-No, me encuentro bien.

-Eso es buena señal. –Miró a Harry-. Voy a recetarle una poción; se tiene que tomar una cucharada sopera todas las noches antes de acostarse durante una semana. Y Albus, quiero que te acostumbres a beber mucho líquido, ¿de acuerdo? Especialmente agua.

Albus asintió, pero Harry aún tenía preguntas.

-Pero con esa poción ¿se le curarán del todo los riñones?

-Sí y no. Ya sabe que todos tenemos algún punto débil. Hay quien se resfría con facilidad, hay quien tiene un estómago delicado, hay quien tiene dolores de cabeza… En el caso de Albus, probablemente sus riñones siempre serán su punto débil y por eso debe cuidárselos un poco más que el resto de la gente. Eso es todo.

-De acuerdo… -Miró a su hijo-. Bien, ya le has oído. Recuerda que debes beber mucha agua, ¿vale?

-Sí, papá.

Harry esperó con Albus a que el medimago les hiciera la receta para la poción y luego fue con él al dispensario del hospital, donde le dieron la poción en una botellita opaca. El siguiente paso era llevar a Albus a casa de Ginny, donde estaría con sus hermanos y Kreacher, y volver al ministerio.

-Dile a tu madre que la llamaré cuando acabe de trabajar, por si quiere preguntarme algo.

-Vale… Oye, papá, ¿seguro que estás bien? Pareces enfadado por algo.

-Sí, no te preocupes –dijo Harry, que no tenía intención alguna de contarle a Albus lo que había pasado.

-¿Quién había entrado en su casa? No serían Parásitos, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no. Escucha, olvídate de eso, ¿vale?

Albus ya no insistió y Harry lo agradeció, porque no quería contarle una mentira. Sin embargo, una vez lo dejó con sus hermanos, Harry se dio cuenta de que cabía la posibilidad de que Vernon y Petunia atribuyeran lo sucedido a algún mago y se lo contaran a Dudley por el móvil o mandándole un e-mail, si es que habían llegado a comprarse un ordenador. Harry fue entonces a casa de su primo y vio que no se había equivocado: lo primero que hizo Dudley cuando lo vio llegar fue contarle que había recibido una llamada de sus padres.

-Venía a hablarte de eso –dijo Harry, que ya había preparado una historia por si acaso-. Un periodista mago entró en casa de tus padres. Sólo quería hacer un par de fotos de la casa porque era el sitio en el que yo había vivido de pequeño y todo eso. Ya lo hemos solucionado, ¿de acuerdo? Tus padres no tienen de qué preocuparse.

Dudley se lo creyó sin más explicaciones. A Harry le supo mal haber tenido que mentirle, pero sabía que decirle que había sido Draco causaría más problemas de los que solucionaría. Y además se vería obligado a hablar con su primo de temas que prefería dejar en el pasado. Era mejor así. Lo cual no significaba que hubiera dejado de estar furioso con Draco. En absoluto.

* * *

Cuando Draco regresó a Malfoy manor evitó a los demás y se fue directamente a su despacho. Aún no era la hora de comer y él necesitaba un rato a solas. La pelea con Harry le había dejado un poco tocado, no recordaba haberlo visto tan furioso con él desde que se habían hecho amigos, mucho menos amantes. Y lo peor era que le constaba que le había hecho daño a Harry, pero no sabía cómo ni por qué. No había hecho nada excepto ir a casa de esos desgraciados y observarlos un poco.

Y menos mal que no había ido más lejos, teniendo en cuenta que Harry estaba protegiéndolos activamente y en persona. Draco estaba seguro de que esas protecciones mágicas que había activado sin darse cuenta eran cosa de Harry, no de los aurores. Qué locura, que después de todo aún estuviera teniendo esos gestos con ellos. Aunque igual lo hacía únicamente por Dudley. Eso tenía más sentido.

A Draco le habría gustado comentárselo a su madre, pero sabía que no era buena idea. Significaba hablar aunque de pasada de la infancia de Harry y además no quería alentar a su madre a ponerse en contra de Harry, todo lo contrario. Por las mismas razones tendría que descartar a todos sus amigos. Draco comprendió que tendría que arreglar aquello sin consejos ajenos. Porque tenía que arreglarlo. No quería ni considerar la posibilidad de que lo suyo con Harry fuera a terminar cuando ni siquiera lo habían hecho oficialmente público.

Un elfo apareció para indicarle que ya iban a servir el almuerzo y Draco se dirigió hacia el comedor para reunirse con los demás. Cuando vio a Scorpius se acordó de Albus y le preguntó si sabía algo de su visita al hospital.

-El medimago le ha dicho que está bien, pero que tiene que cuidarse los riñones un poco.

Draco asintió. El medimago Pinetree había examinado a Scorpius en Pascua y le había dicho que estaba totalmente recuperado del secuestro. Por si acaso, le volvería a pedir a Pinetree que lo examinara antes de comenzar el nuevo curso, pero daba la sensación de que podrían quedarse tranquilos en ese aspecto. Él aún se asombraba con agradecimiento de la suerte que habían tenido los dos chicos.

Parecía claro también que Harry no había llegado a contarle a Albus nada sobre su visita a Privet Drive. Draco estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido así, Albus se lo habría contado a Scorpius y ahora su hijo estaría reprochándole que hubiera peleado con el padre de su amado novio. Esperaba que aquello fuera señal de que Harry no estaba irreparablemente enfadado con él.

* * *

Ya en su despacho, cada vez que Harry recordaba lo que Draco había hecho tenía ganas de llamarlo para seguir gritándole aún más. Y la humillación de saber que había visto la alacena… No sabía por qué le avergonzaba tanto. No dejaba de comparar una y otra vez el cuartucho en el que había dormido de niño con las amplias habitaciones que Draco habría tenido entonces. ¿Qué habría pensado? Harry apretó los dientes y se prometió a sí mismo que si Draco intentaba siquiera burlarse de él iba a partirle la cara.

Pero fue esa promesa de violencia la que le hizo darse cuenta, sobresaltado, del rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Sí, había hecho mal en ir allí a sus espaldas, pero ¿por qué iba Draco a burlarse de él? ¿Por qué iba a reírse? Le había dicho muy claramente que al ver la alacena había deseado matar a Vernon y Petunia. Esa no era la reacción de alguien que estaba preparándose para ridiculizarlo, sino todo lo contrario. Harry se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos, sin entender por qué se estaba sintiendo tan amenazado. No tenía sentido. Draco le susurraba palabras de amor en la oscuridad del dormitorio y lo recibía con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara cada vez que lo veía llegar a Malfoy manor. Y había sabido desde hacía ya tiempo lo de la alacena, lo de los barrotes en la ventana del segundo cuarto de Dudley.

-Jefe –dijo Chloe, asomando la cabeza por la puerta después de tocar con los nudillos-, madam Weasley está aquí.

Él asintió, recordando que había quedado en almorzar con Hermione. Pronto se encontró camino de la cafetería con ella, contándole lo que le habían dicho sobre Albus y sus riñones.

-¿Seguro que todo va bien, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione, ya sentados a la mesa-. Te veo muy raro.

-Sí, es que… -Se pasó la mano por el pelo; no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, especialmente porque no quería que Hermione pensara mal de Draco. Pero de repente, de algún sitio, llegaron las palabras-. Hace ya algún tiempo que le conté a Draco cómo había sido mi vida con los Dursley. Creo que hasta Dudley se lo contó, cuando se conocieron. Pero Draco quería verlos, quería ver la alacena. Y no sé por qué eso me ha puesto así.

-¿Cómo?

-No sé… ¿Amenazado? Es ridículo.

-¿Amenazado por Draco? ¿No te fías de él?

-Sí, claro que sí, por eso digo que es ridículo.

-No sé, Harry –dijo ella con simpatía, después de un momento-, no es lo mismo contar algo que dejar que lo vean con sus propios ojos. Tienes menos control de la situación, ¿no? Y parte de todo aquello sucedió cuando Draco y tú erais enemigos. El subconsciente a veces hace cosas muy raras.

-¿Crees que es eso?

Hermione se encogió un poco de hombros.

-Tú conoces a Draco mejor que yo. Pero lo que sí sé es que es tu decisión, Harry. No tienes por qué llevarlo a casa de los Dursley si no quieres.

Aquella parte llegaba un poco tarde, pero en ese momento, casi era lo menos.

-Pensaba que aquello ya no podía afectarme.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

-Es casi un milagro que te afecte tan poco, Harry. Pero sería imposible que no te afectara en nada, creo yo. No sería humano.

Harry sabía que Hermione tenía razón, pero eso no hacía desaparecer la vergüenza que aún sentía. Quizás la había disminuido. Al menos se veía más capaz de hablar con Draco de lo sucedido sin ponerse totalmente a la defensiva, deseando herir antes de ser herido.

* * *

Cuando terminó de cenar y vio que aún no sabía nada de Harry, Draco decidió dar el primer paso. Había sido culpa suya, al fin y al cabo, aunque todavía no entendiera del todo por qué se había puesto así.

-Voy a llamar a Harry-le dijo a su madre-. Si me voy a Grimmauld Place no me esperéis despiertos porque igual me quedo a pasar la noche allí.

-De acuerdo, querido, diviértete.

-Seguro que lo hace –añadió Tereshkova, intercambiando un guiño con él.

Draco meneó la cabeza con condescendencia, acostumbrado ya a ese tipo de comentarios desde que la rusa se había enterado de lo suyo con Harry. En realidad, esperaba que tuviera razón. Divertirse con Harry significaría que ya habían hecho las paces.

Una vez frente a la chimenea, Draco cogió un poco de los polvos Flú que había sobre la repisa y se arrodilló para echarlo sobre las brasas apenas encendidas.

-Grimmauld Place, 12.

A los pocos segundos fue contestado por el propio Harry. Viendo simplemente la silueta de su rostro en las brasas no supo decir de qué humor estaba exactamente.

-Draco. –Su tono tampoco era demasiado revelador.

-Hola, Harry. Quería saber si podía ir allí a hablar contigo.

-Sí, pasa.

Draco se puso de pie y cruzó al otro lado, apareciendo en uno de los saloncitos de Grimmauld Place. Harry le esperaba allí de pie, y aunque todavía se le veía serio, al menos ya no lanzaba dagas por los ojos.

-Sólo quería disculparme otra vez. Sé que no debería haber ido allí a tus espaldas. Lo siento de verdad, Harry. No quería disgustarte y menos con este tema.

A Draco le pareció que Harry perdía parte de la tensión en su postura, en su rostro.

-¿Por qué has ido allí? No me creo que haya sido sólo para verlo todo con tus propios ojos.

-No sé realmente qué esperaba hacer cuando los tuviera delante –dijo con sinceridad-. Sé que no habrías querido que me vengara por ti. Pero creo que quería estar delante de ellos para poder odiarlos cara a cara un momento, por lo menos.

Harry apartó la vista un segundo y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Vamos al salón principal.

Draco lo siguió hasta allí y vio que había pillado a Harry terminando de cenar, pues en la mesita junto al sofá se veían los restos de una pizza en una caja de cartón y una lata de refresco muggle. A Draco la pizza le parecía una comida perfectamente aceptable siempre y cuando estuvieran en Italia y/o la estuviera haciendo alguien con auténtico talento culinario; la comida para llevar no cumplía esos requisitos. Harry se merecía algo mejor.

-¿Por qué no terminas de cenar tranquilamente? Podemos hablar luego.

-No puedo comerme toda una pizza así de grande yo solo, no soy Ron. –Draco esperó que aquella ligera broma fuera una buena señal-. Mira, si quieres saber algo sobre mí, pregúntamelo a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sobre todo si tiene que ver con mi infancia.

-Claro, como quieras. Pero Harry, no estaba cotilleando, te lo juro. Es que cuando pienso en cómo te trataron… Esos desgraciados… Me habría gustado decirles que sólo siguen vivos porque eres más generoso de lo que se merecen.

Le parecía importante que Harry lo entendiera porque lo que le había llevado a Privet Drive no había sido la curiosidad. Harry asintió sin mirarlo, pero cuando alzó la vista su expresión había vuelto a ser cálida, abierta.

-De acuerdo.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa aliviada y se inclinó para darle un largo beso con sabor a pizza para sellar la paz, un beso que se moría por darle desde que había visto aquella maldita alacena. Había sido duro que Harry se hubiera enfadado con él precisamente en ese momento, pero al menos ahora podía resarcirse. Draco se movió sin dejar de besarlo hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre él y le quitó las gafas cuando empezaron a clavarse de manera molesta en su mejilla.

-Me siento como un idiota cuando me acuerdo de las cosas que pensaba sobre ti en Hogwarts.

-Bueno –dijo Harry, acariciándole el pelo-, motivos no te faltan.

No era lo que Draco esperaba escuchar, pero le hizo gracia.

-Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón. –Harry le sonrió abiertamente y Draco tomó su cara entre las manos, deleitándose en la alegría de su rostro, antes de besarlo de nuevo. Era imposible retirar lo que había pasado entre ellos, tan imposible como viajar atrás y ayudar al pequeño Harry que dormía en la alacena. Pero ahora Harry era todo suyo y Draco, al menos, podría asegurarse de que recibía todo lo que merecía.

_Continuará_


	3. Notas y fiestas

Capítulo 3 **Notas y fiestas**

HARRY POTTER: "AMO A DRACO MALFOY".

Galatea Chipperbird. **Londres.** _Así de contundente se mostró el Jefe de Aurores y Salvador del Mundo Mágico cuando salió del Unicornio de Plata acompañado de Draco Malfoy. Ante las preguntas de los periodistas, los dos héroes de Ávalon revelaron que habían comenzado su relación durante su aventura en las Tierras Mágicas. El auror Potter afirmó que se sentía muy feliz. _"Draco y yo hemos colaborado codo con codo en la lucha contra los Parásitos, hemos pasado muchas cosas eso es más importante que la enemistad que hubo una vez entre nosotros. Los dos nos alegramos de haber dejado todo eso atrás".

_A la pregunta de qué pensaban sus hijos de esa relación, especialmente Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, cuya relación es bien conocida por todos nuestros lectores, el señor Malfoy contestó que todos les deseaban lo mejor y que la relación de unos no tenía por qué interferir en la relación de los otros. Draco Malfoy también contestó a los rumores que aseguraban que su relación con el Chico-que-vivió fue objeto de una discusión en público entre él y Pansy Pucey, quien como recordarán, es hija del mortífago Cainan Parkinson. _

"No veo por qué íbamos a discutir por Harry. ¿Qué razón podría tener Pansy para hacer algo así?".

_Cuando se les preguntó si les preocupaba la reacción del mundo mágico, el Jefe de Aurores no se anduvo por las ramas._ "Mi vida personal no depende ni debe depender de lo que opine la gente. Pero si alguien tiene ganas de recordar lo que hizo Draco a los dieciséis años, espero que recuerde también que hace unos meses estaba en Ávalon, jugándose la vida para salvar a todo el mundo mágico. Y que sin su ayuda, tras lo de Windfield nos podríamos haber sumido en una guerra civil. Es uno de los hombres de confianza del ministro Shacklebolt y creo que no tiene sentido verlo de otra manera." (_Más información en páginas interiores_).

Todavía en la cama, Harry terminó de leer la noticia e intercambió una sonrisa con Draco. Éste le había convencido de que valía la pena dar una rueda de prensa informal y posar para un par de fotos y pedir luego a cambio algo de moderación por parte de los periodistas. Dado que Draco se encontraba en buenas relaciones con la dueña del Profeta, podían contar con que los periodistas de ese periódico no se les tirarían encima. Aún estaba por ver qué pasaría con los de Corazón de Bruja y otros medios extranjeros que trabajaban a través de corresponsales británicos, pero era probable que no fueran demasiado agobiantes. Y lo mejor de todo era que, tal y como había supuesto, Draco no se dejaba apabullar por los periodistas ni disfrutaba demasiado de aquella clase de atención.

-Bueno, espero que con esto nos dejen en paz –dijo Draco, cerrando el periódico con aire satisfecho-. Y hemos salido muy bien en las fotos.

-Imagino que dentro de un par de horas empezarán a llegar las primeras lechuzas –le advirtió.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Con el nivel que tienen ahora las protecciones de la mansión no pueden pasar ni las Vociferadoras. –Se quedó pensativo un momento y luego le miró con expresión algo insegura-. La gente ya no debe odiarme tanto, ¿no?

La repentina vulnerabilidad de Draco cuando había parecido tan pagado de sí mismo hasta un segundo antes pilló a Harry un poco por sorpresa.

-No, claro que no –replicó con vehemencia, acariciándole el hombro, la cara-. Eres un héroe, Draco. Pero es algo que me pasa siempre, esté con quien esté. Hay gente en el mundo mágico que está convencida de que tiene derecho a cuestionar con quién salgo o dejo de salir.

El momento de inseguridad desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

-Bueno, que les den. No pienso soltarte.

Harry sonrió.

-Bien, porque no quiero que me sueltes. –Y mirando el periódico de nuevo recordó algo que entre una cosa y otra no había llegado a comentarle la noche anterior-. Me sorprendió que fueras tan diplomático con lo de Pansy.

-Esa imbécil tendría que volver arrastrándose para que empezara a considerar la posibilidad de perdonarla, pero no le voy a echar a los perros encima si ella no hace nada contra nosotros.

Harry asintió, pensando que era más de lo que Parkinson merecía. Como sabía por el propio Draco que éste ya había estado un poco harto de ella incluso antes de esa última discusión, a Harry no le daba ninguna pena que esa amistad se hubiera roto, más bien al contrario. No podía imaginar siquiera que Parkinson pudiera aportarle nada positivo a Draco. Pero como él, Harry también esperaba que Parkinson se limitara a mantenerse alejada, sin causar problemas. No valía la pena tener que desperdiciar tiempo con ella.

* * *

Los primeros días de las vacaciones habían sido muy raros, primero con la noticia de su padre y luego con la reacción de la prensa, que se lo habían tomado como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo mágico. Algunas personas les habían mandado cartas a su padre y a Draco dando su opinión sobre el tema y hasta su madre había recibido algunas; Albus no había podido leer ninguna, pero por lo que había oído, no todas eran buenas. No podía creer lo metomentodo que era la gente; ¿qué les importaba a ellos lo que hicieran su padre y los demás?

Pero al cabo de unos días, Albus se olvidó de todo aquello y empezó a impacientarse por la llegada de las notas. Cada vez que se sentaban a desayunar y llegaban las lechuzas del correo ordinario, James y él contenían el aliento, esperando que fuera el final del suspense.

Hasta el día catorce no salieron de dudas. La primera en llegar fue la lechuza que llevaba las notas de James. Albus observó a su hermano mientras miraba las notas, deseándole lo mejor. James era tan bueno como él o más con la varita, pero la teoría le costaba un poco más. Si había fallado en alguno de los exámenes importantes… Pero supo que se preocupaba por nada cuando James sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lo he conseguido! Tengo un Extraordinario en Defensa, Encantamientos y Transformaciones y un Supera las Expectativas en Pociones y Herbología.

Su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo y Albus y Lily hicieron lo mismo, contentos por él.

-¡Felicidades!

James salió corriendo a llamar a su padre por Red Flú para contárselo y Albus se quedó terminando de desayunar y esperando su propia lechuza. Porque tenía que llegar ya, ¿no? Normalmente las notas se mandaban todas a la vez, así que si la de James ya estaba allí, la suya no podía tardar.

-No te preocupes, Albus, si no llegan hoy, seguro que llegan mañana –dijo su madre.

Albus ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. ¡Llegar al día siguiente no era una opción! No podría disfrutar del verano con verdadera tranquilidad hasta que no estuviera seguro de que había sacado las buenas notas que esperaba haber sacado.

Entonces, cuando ya estaban a punto de terminar de desayunar, llegó otra lechuza que se dirigió directamente a él. Albus le desató rápidamente la carta con el sello del ministerio que llevaba en la pata y comenzó a leer con ojos ansiosos, saltándose la parte en la que explicaban las notas.

RESULTADOS DE ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER

Aritmancia: E

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: S

Encantamientos: E

Estudios Culturales: E

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Herbología: E

Historia de la Magia: E

Pociones: E

Runas: E

Transformaciones: S

-¡Tengo dos Supera las Expectativas en Criaturas y Transformaciones, pero todo lo demás son Extraordinarios!

Esta vez fue él quien recibió los abrazos de su madre y de su hermana. Albus tenía ganas de ponerse a dar saltos de alegría.

-¡Enhorabuena, cariño!

Albus les dio un último abrazo y salió corriendo a contárselo a su padre y a Scorpius. James estaba allí, hablando ahora con Fred, que también había recibido sus notas y estaba contento con el resultado. Los dos querían enterarse de las notas de sus amigos y entre discusiones no demasiado acaloradas, se pusieron de acuerdo para ir turnándose. Después de hablar con Scorpius, que tenía las mismas notas que él –aunque una de sus S era en Herbología, no en Transformaciones-, Albus llamó a Rose -que estaba muy contenta con sus seis Extraordinarios-, a Amal –que se lo había sacado todo con S, menos un E en Estudios Culturales y un Aceptable en Pociones- y a Seren, que tenía algunos A por ahí, pero estaba feliz como una perdiz con su Extraordinario en Defensa.

-En Defensa… ¡Yo!

-¿Por qué te extrañas? Eres una de las alumnas de Hogwarts con más experiencia en combate real.

Seren hizo una mueca muy graciosa.

-Ay, ya sé, pero es muy raro, yo no me veo así, ¿sabes? Si me imaginaba sacando un Extraordinario en algo no era precisamente en Defensa.

Albus habló también con Urien, que había suspendido Adivinación, pero tenía un par de Extraordinarios y varios Supera las Expectativas. Urien fue el que le contó, impresionado, que Charles había llegado a sacarse dos Trolls y sólo había aprobado cuatro asignaturas con un Aceptable.

-Joder, ¿cómo estaba?

Al otro lado de la Red Flú, Urien se encogió de hombros.

-Normal, no creas.

Alucinante. Si él se hubiera sacado esas notas, habría roto su varita y se habría ido a vivir con los muggles de pura vergüenza. Aquello era un desastre; en comparación, las notas de Diana Goyle habían sido espectaculares.

-Igual lo hacen repetir –le dijo a Urien.

-No me extrañaría.

Albus pensó que, por burro que fuera, si Charles se quedaba en quinto lo echaría de menos. Era buen chaval y siempre tenía todo ese porno… Pero no lo sabrían hasta más adelante. Y James ya le estaba agobiando para que le dejara un rato la Red Flú. Albus se despidió de Urien y se dispuso a esperar a que le llegara de nuevo el turno.

* * *

-¡Ya he llegado! –dijo Ginny, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Hola –le saludó Albus, desde el comedor.

Ginny fue y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

-Lily está hablando por Red Flú y James se ha ido con papá a entrenar.

James ya había entregado su solicitud, junto a dos chicos y una chica más de su curso. Aún quedaban unos días para las pruebas de acceso y Ginny esperaba que el hecho de que no hubieran desestimado su instancia sin más fuera una señal de que pensaban darle una oportunidad justa. James se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, no paraba de estudiar y entrenar. Ella misma se había batido en duelo con él para ayudarlo y había podido comprobar por sí misma que su hijo tenía un nivel excelente.

Pero en realidad quien ocupaba su atención esa tarde era Lily. Ginny fue a la salita y la vio hablando con una de sus amigas.

-Lily, no tardes, que quiero que veas una cosa que te he comprado.

No era fácil separar a una adolescente de la Red Flú –ni siquiera el trauma del secuestro de Albus había mantenido a sus hijos alejados demasiado tiempo de la chimenea-, pero usar un regalo como cebo siempre solía funcionar. Lily se despidió de su amiga y la saludó a ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué es?

-Ven –dijo Ginny, llevándola al comedor. Una vez allí, le dio un paquetito que había dejado sobre la mesa-. Dime si te gustan.

Ginny observó su expresión sin perderse detalle, sonriendo por la anticipación. La reacción de Lily no la decepcionó.

-¡Mamá! –Tenía los ojos como platos-. ¡Sí, sí, pónmelos!

-¿Te gustan? –dijo, señalando los pendientes que le había comprado.

-¡Me encantan!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Albus, curioso.

-¡Voy a hacerme los agujeros de las orejas!

La cara de Albus indicaba que no consideraba para nada que perforarse las orejas fuera motivo para tanta alegría, pero aunque algunos magos terminaban llevando pendientes, como Bill, lo hacían cuando ya eran más mayores y no tenía la importancia ni el significado que tenía para las brujas. Ginny sabía que para Lily era distinto, una señal de que había dejado la infancia atrás, y se alegraba mucho de ver lo contenta que se había puesto su hija.

-Tienes que llevar estos pendientes durante unas cuantas semanas, son especiales para evitar infecciones. Pero antes de que te vayas a Hogwarts el curso que viene iremos y te compraré los que tú quieras, ¿te parece bien?

-Claro.

-Venga, siéntate aquí. –Con un hechizo le recogió el pelo en una coleta y luego le quitó las gafas para que las patillas no le molestaran-. Va a dolerte un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, no pasa nada.

Albus se acercó un poco para observar, aún con cara de pensar que nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así. Ginny le recordó a Lily que no debía moverse y después, con cuidado, colocó el pendiente contra el lóbulo de la niña y acercó la punta de la varita con la otra mano.

_-Clavarius._

El pendiente se hincó en la tierna carne del lóbulo y Lily dio un pequeño respingo. Ginny se aseguró de que estaba bien, lo cerró con su pequeña rosca y limpió la sangre. No podía curarla con magia para no cerrar del todo la herida, tenía que dejar que lo hiciera lentamente alrededor del pendiente.

-¿Te ha dolido? –preguntó Albus.

-No mucho.

Ginny hizo lo mismo con la otra oreja de Lily y se aseguró, satisfecha, de que ambos agujeros estaban a la misma altura.

-Listo. Estás muy guapa, cariño, ve a mirarte.

Lily salió corriendo en busca del espejo más cercano y Ginny fue tras ella a observarla, complacida y divertida con su entusiasmo. Ella también se había emocionado mucho cuando su madre le había hecho los agujeros para las orejas, más o menos con la misma edad de Lily. Y la verdad era que le sentaban muy bien, le daban un aire un poco más adulto. Los chicos pronto empezarían a revolotear a su alrededor, si es que no habían empezado ya. Y James ya había terminado Hogwarts… Ginny suspiró. Qué pronto pasaba el tiempo. Qué pronto.

* * *

Las pruebas de ingreso de la academia de aurores duraban tres días. El primero, James acudió a su cita con el corazón a cien por hora. Los otros aspirantes también estaban allí; de todos ellos, Tom Cooker, el antiguo Premio Anual de Hufflepuff, era el único que no lo miraba con reservas y James se quedó cerca de él, aunque los dos estaban demasiado nerviosos como para hablar mucho.

A la hora convenida, un mago de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo muy blanco y muy corto, se presentó ante ellos como el profesor Enoch Deverill y les pidió a todos que le mostraran sus varitas. James estaba tan concentrado que la broma fácil que le pasó por la cabeza no fue más que un pensamiento muy lejano y aguardó a que examinaran la suya. Cuando le llegó el turno tuvo la sensación de que Deverill le observaba muy atentamente y aguantó el examen sin pestañear. Deverill no dijo nada y pasó a examinar la última varita, que pertenecía a la única chica del grupo, Ava Braden. Había ido a Gryffindor también, pero había mantenido las distancias con él desde su regreso a Hogwarts. Era una chica un poco feúcha, de ojos saltones. Dado que le había hecho el vacío, James no la apreciaba demasiado, pero admitía que era inteligente y buena en Defensa.

-Las pruebas de acceso a la Academia son difíciles –dijo de pronto Deverill-. No espero que todos vosotros podáis pasarlo. Y el entrenamiento aún es más duro. No espero que ninguno de vosotros pueda pasarlo. Pero ya que estáis aquí, podéis intentarlo. Seguidme.

James no se dejó influir en lo más mínimo por sus palabras de desaliento y lo siguió con los demás hasta un aula cercana donde había cinco pupitres con pergamino, pluma y tintero. Lo tenían todo bien preparado. James ocupó uno de los sitios y se preparó para empezar.

-Para este primer examen, tenéis dos horas. Comenzad.

Al momento, las preguntas se materializaron en el pergamino. James empezó a leer y sintió cómo se le formaba una bola en el estómago_. "Explique usando ejemplos antiguos y recientes por qué el robo de magia se considera el mayor delito del mundo mágico y qué métodos conocidos existen para llevarlo a cabo". "En su opinión personal, ¿a qué edad debe comenzar la responsabilidad penal?" "Explique en no menos de veinte centímetros qué sucede cuando un Accio Magia interfiere con un hechizo estático de localización"._ Un sudor frío empezó a empaparle la nuca y las axilas y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de rabia y humillación. Le habían dejado llegar hasta allí para eso. ¿Cómo habían podido? ¿Cómo habían podido?

El deseo de marcharse de allí se hizo tan intenso que por un momento, lo único que lo retuvo fue que quiso recomponerse un poco antes de irse. Y de repente, para su sorpresa, uno de los chicos, Stone, se puso violentamente en pie, rojo como un tomate, y le dirigió una mirada de odio a Deverill.

-Que te jodan.

El profesor ni se inmutó y no dijo nada cuando lo vio marchar. Durante un segundo, James se solidarizó con Stone, por supuesto que sí, ¡aquello era indignante! Pero cuando estaba a punto de unirse a las protestas y marcharse de allí, se quedó donde estaba. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué iba a ponerse así Stone por unas preguntas sobre Scorpius? A no ser…

James miró a los otros aspirantes. Ava tenía los ojos rojos, Cooker había arrugado su pergamino hasta casi convertirlo en una bola. Joder, todos habían estado a punto de levantarse e irse. Entonces lo comprendió. Cada uno tenía un examen diferente, lleno de preguntas que les resultaban dolorosas. Era una prueba. Sólo una prueba. El alivio que le invadió fue abrumador. No habían tratado de joderlo ni de humillarlo, sólo habían querido probarlo, como a los demás. Stone no había pasado la prueba; ellos sí.

Los otros alumnos lo entendieron también. Cooker levantó la mano.

-¿Hemos de contestarlas de verdad?

-Por supuesto, señor Cooker.

Tendría que hacer de tripas corazón. Pero James estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que podía echarle huevos y empezó a escribir, tratando de ser lo más imparcial, minucioso y honesto posible. Al fin y al cabo, eran preguntas válidas, eran temas relacionados con los contenidos del examen. Un par de minutos antes de la hora puso el punto final y repasó rápidamente. Después, Deverill hizo desaparecer los exámenes de todos.

-Tienen quince minutos de descanso hasta la próxima prueba.

Ahora sólo eran cuatro. James intercambió una mirada con Cooker.

-Menuda putada de examen.

-Ya te digo.

Nadie quería decir nada sobre las preguntas que les habían salido, claro, pero James se dio cuenta de que ya se había creado cierto sentimiento de grupo entre ellos después de haber pasado a la vez un trago tan duro.

Cuando pasó el cuarto de hora, los llevaron a otra clase y allí James tuvo que batirse con Seamus Finnigan, el amigo de sus padres. Seamus atacó sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo, pero James fue capaz de plantarle cara. Si no fuera bueno peleando, ¿habría sobrevivido a una pelea con inferis y lamias y a un enfrentamiento con los Parásitos? Seamus consiguió ganarle, pero James aguantó el doble de tiempo que cualquier otro de los aspirantes.

Las pruebas se sucedieron sin descanso durante los tres días siguientes. Las había de todo tipo. Les sometieron a un exhaustivo reconocimiento médico, les hicieron exámenes prácticos y teóricos de Encantamientos y Transformaciones, les obligaron a recorrer un circuito lleno de obstáculos y los enfrentaron a un boggart. El último parecía estar dedicado expresamente a las evaluaciones psicológicas. James hizo un largo test en el que le planteaban situaciones morales y él tenía que dar su opinión. Una psicobruja le enseñó unas fotos llenas de manchurrones negros y le pidió que dijera lo primero que le pasara por la cabeza, sin pensar. Otra bruja evaluó sus defensas en Oclumancia, que eran sencillamente nulas, y trató inútilmente de resistir la Imperius delante de todos sus compañeros, que tampoco pudieron sobreponerse a la Imperdonable. Al final del día tuvo una entrevista con tres profesores en la que le preguntaron por qué quería ser auror y por qué había atacado a Scorpius.

-Estaba celoso y rabioso porque me había ganado al quidditch –contestó, forzándose a sí mismo a presentar los hechos descarnadamente-. No planeaba hacerle nada, pero choqué por accidente con él, empezamos a discutir y de las palabras pasamos a los hechizos. Perdí el control por completo y le ataqué con lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. Es algo que lamentaré el resto de mi vida.

Los profesores se limitaron a asentir.

-De acuerdo, puede retirarse.

Agotado física y mentalmente, James salió de allí. Las pruebas habían terminado. Para bien o para mal, la suerte estaba echada. James se despidió del resto de sus amigos y se marchó a casa. Todos le preguntaron cómo le había ido el día y James les contestó brevemente antes de subir a su cuarto, meterse en la cama todavía vestido y quedarse dormido.

* * *

Harry sabía perfectamente lo que quería aquel año para su cumpleaños, aparte de que Draco lo celebrara con él de una maldita vez, y lo obtuvo cuando recibió una llamada histérica de James anunciando que había sido admitido en la Academia de Aurores. Estaba tan contento por él, tan orgulloso, que podría haberse echado a llorar de la emoción. Con todo lo que había pasado… Y Harry sabía que su propia fama o su posición no tenían nada que ver, los aurores no jugaban con esas cosas. A Celeste Robards, su parentesco directo con el anterior Jefe de Aurores no le había servido de nada, se había ganado el puesto a pulso. A James tampoco le había allanado el camino el apellido Potter.

-Quizás quieras un pañuelo para limpiarte las babas, Potter –dijo Draco, con afecto burlón.

-Di lo que quieras, no sabes lo contento que estoy por James –contestó, sin perder la sonrisa-. Si no lo hubieran admitido le habría dado algo, estaba obsesionado con pasar esa prueba.

Draco lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿De verdad quieres que sea auror? Debe de ser muy duro mandar a tu propio hijo a una misión peligrosa.

Aquello era cierto y Harry había decidido no pensar en ello hasta que fuera obligatorio.

-Ya, no creas que no lo sé. Pero es lo que siempre ha querido. No voy a desear que fracase para quedarme más tranquilo.

No, le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo. E iba a necesitarla.

-¿Crees que podrá con el entrenamiento?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que tiene una oportunidad. Son muy duros con los aspirantes… Pero James se ha hecho duro también. Ya veremos… -Se quedó pensativo-. No puedo creer que ya tenga un hijo fuera de Hogwarts. Me siento viejo.

Draco lo miró con confusión y extrañeza.

-Sabes que los magos vivimos más que los muggles, ¿verdad?

Parecía hablar completamente en serio y Harry no supo si reírse o enfadarse.

-Claro que lo sé, Draco. Pero aun así da impresión que uno de tus hijos ya haya terminado Hogwarts.

-Si tú lo dices… Yo no pienso sentirme viejo hasta que tenga bisnietos.

A pesar de esa sensación momentánea de decrepitud, Harry esperaba con ganas su cumpleaños. Draco no había llegado a celebrar el suyo con sus amigos –aunque Harry pensaba que la celebración privada que habían tenido los dos había sido fantástica- y esta iba a ser la primera vez que uno de los acudiría a la fiesta del cumpleaños del otro, con todos sus amigos. Draco no tenía ningún problema con Ron y Luna, por supuesto; también había cenado en casa de Ron y Hermione con Seamus y la cosa había ido bien. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo enfrentarse a ellos uno a uno que en grupo y Harry sabía que Draco estaba un poco nervioso ante la perspectiva.

Aquel año, Neville y él iban a dar su fiesta conjunta el día treinta, que caía a sábado, y habían dejado sus respectivas celebraciones familiares para el día siguiente. Harry iba a ir a La Madriguera y Draco también iba a acompañarlo. Pero Harry prefería afrontar los retos uno a uno y ahora lo que quería era que Draco se sintiera a gusto con sus amigos.

La fiesta era en Grimmauld Place, como casi siempre. Harry llegó allí unas horas antes, con Draco, uno de sus elfos y Krant, la gárgola que tenía como guardaespaldas. Krant ocupó su lugar habitual en la fachada y los demás empezaron a prepararlo todo. Hannah y Neville, que ese día habían dejado el Caldero y a su hija en otras manos, se presentaron también pronto con su parte de comida y bebidas para echar una mano. La relación entre Neville y Draco no era especialmente buena, pero si en ese momento estaban los dos en Grimmauld Place era porque ambos estaban dispuestos a correr un tupido velo sobre el pasado. Harry se preguntó qué tal iría todo, considerando que Neville era un poco torpe aún cuando estaba incómodo o nervioso y que Draco se convertía en una estatua inexpresiva que sólo abría la boca para soltar fórmulas manidas de cortesía. Lo último que esperaba de aquel primer momento era que Draco sonriera para darles la bienvenida.

-Me alegra veros a los dos –dijo, tendiéndole la mano a Neville-. Y feliz cumpleaños.

Neville le estrechó la mano, tan descolocado como el propio Harry.

-Gracias. Enhorabuena… Enhorabuena por vuestra victoria contra los Parásitos, que aún no había podido felicitarte.

-Oh, créeme, fue un placer –replicó, antes de girarse hacia Hannah y estrecharle la mano también-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, gracias. Harry, ¿dónde hay sitio para dejar todo esto?

-Aquí en el banco. ¿Cómo está vuestro hijo adoptivo? –bromeó.

-Encantado de quedarse "a cargo" de todo –dijo Hannah, sonriendo y haciendo las comillas con las manos-. La verdad es que es un chico estupendo. Y Ariadna lo quiere mucho.

-¿Habláis de Amal? –preguntó Draco, mientras ayudaba a sacar unas jarras de cerveza vacías. Harry asintió-. A Scorpius siempre le ha caído muy bien. ¿Van a venir sus padres a visitarlo este verano?

-Quieren venir porque lo echan de menos, pero aún no se han decidido –contestó Neville-. Tienen miedo de que sea peligroso.

-No creo que haya mucho riesgo en una visita, pero entiendo que se lo piensen, después de lo que pasó –dijo Harry, empezando a colocar canapés en una bandeja-. Tuvieron suerte de no acabar todos en manos de los Parásitos.

-Bueno, intentaremos distraerlo entre todos –dijo Hannah.

Los cuatro siguieron preparando la fiesta mientras charlaban de todo un poco. Draco estaba encantador y tanto Neville como Hannah parecían cada vez menos incómodos con su presencia. Harry creyó que Draco había empezado a sentir algo de aprecio por ellos hasta que recordó que aquella era la misma actitud que le había visto en Senegal cuando trataba de camelarse a los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos. Por supuesto… Harry suspiró mentalmente con resignación. Habría sido mucho mejor que Draco no hubiera estado fingiendo por completo, pero al menos estaba intentando llevarse bien con todos.

Le llegada temprana de Ron y Hermione ayudó aún más a disipar la tensión. Había que ver ahora a Draco y a Ron tomándose el pelo mutuamente como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Por mucho que se alegrara, era rarísimo. No le extrañaba que sus amigos lo miraran así a él cuando tonteaba con Draco; seguro que parecía igual de raro.

A la hora convenida todo estaba listo y los invitados comenzaron a presentarse con sus regalos y sus ganas de fiesta. La mayoría de ellos, al ver a Draco, se ponían un poco a la defensiva aunque trataran de disimularlo, pero él seguía haciendo como que no notaba nada y les trataba como a conocidos con los que jamás había tenido ningún problema; con simpatía, pero sin tomarse demasiadas confianzas. Había que conocerlo bien para saber que era todo puro teatro.

Cuando Ginny llegó, Harry se preparó para uno de los momentos más críticos de la noche. Quería creer que Ginny era sincera al desearle lo mejor a Draco y a él, pero muy en el fondo, no sabía si eso era cierto. Y la opinión de Draco sobre ella podría ser mejor. Harry fue a saludarla y después observó el encuentro entre ambos con el alma en vilo.

-¿Cómo estás? –dijo Ginny, forzando una sonrisa que no parecía ni la mitad de sincera que las de Draco.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Genial. Harry ¿dónde dejo los regalos?

-Ahí –contestó, señalando una mesita cubierta de paquetes.

La fiesta continuó, con música, con bebidas, con risas. Harry vio a Draco charlar con Ron, con Luna, con Justin Finch-Fletchey y su mujer… Cuando coincidía con otros, seguía siendo encantador. Pero se lo estaba pasando bien y la gente se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo allí. Harry pudo relajarse por fin y empezar a disfrutar de verdad de la fiesta.

-Eh, Ron, ¿recuerdas que íbamos a celebrar una fiesta de disfraces en tu cumpleaños? Al final no pudo ser.

-¡Es verdad! Te la debo, colega, la haremos el año que viene.

-¿Qué fiesta de disfraces? –preguntó Draco.

-Harry nunca ha ido a una fiesta de disfraces. El año pasado le dije que celebraríamos una en mi cumpleaños, pero como estábamos en Ávalon no lo hicimos.

Draco alzó las cejas apreciativamente.

-No estaría mal.

-Sí, sí, decidido. ¡Eh, gente! ¡Para mi cumpleaños voy a dar una fiesta de disfraces!

Los demás corearon su decisión y algunos hasta propusieron disfraces, la mayoría bastante ridículos porque casi todo el mundo había bebido ya lo suyo. En mitad de la discusión, Draco lo sacó a bailar y Harry aprovechó para abrazarlo y acariciarle el pelo, contento de que estuviera allí por fin. Oh, cuánto camino habían recorrido… Pero eso, de alguna manera, lo volvía todo más significativo.

* * *

En el mejor de los casos, Draco habría estado nervioso ante su primera comida familiar con los Weasley. Ese no era el mejor de los casos, dado que pese a la poción anti-resaca, aún no se había repuesto del todo.

Draco tenía la sensación de que Harry, que a veces era incapaz de ver más allá de sus narices, no se había dado cuenta de que Ginny les había estado rehuyendo toda la noche. O de su expresión cada vez que los había visto intercambiar algún gesto de cariño, como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo en las tripas. No, Harry no se había dado cuenta de eso y ahora iban a ir a La Madriguera, donde de nuevo se encontrarían con ella, además de con George, Angelina, Bill y otros muchos fans suyos.

Al menos no iba a estar solo contra el mundo. Harry había invitado a Teddy y Andromeda, como había hecho siempre, y ella iba a ir con Zhou. Podía contar con apoyo moral por ese lado. Albus, por su parte, había invitado a Scorpius, pero eso no le proporcionaba a Draco tranquilidad alguna. Si por un lado podía contener muchas hostilidades, el hecho era que si pasaba lo peor, Scorpius estaría ahí delante, viéndolo todo, y eso era algo que Draco no deseaba

A la hora convenida, Draco pasó a Grimmauld Place con los demás y de allí se fueron todos a La Madriguera, de la que tanto había oído hablar. La casa ya bullía de actividad y de Weasleys, pelirrojos y gritones en su mayoría.

-¡Mamá, Harry y los demás ya están aquí! –exclamó Ron-. Eh, venga, pasad. Draco, bienvenido a La Madriguera.

Scorpius fue engullido por la facción adolescente de los Weasley y Draco se dispuso a verse las caras con los adultos, sin duda una experiencia un poco más áspera. Uno de los peores momentos fue saludar a Bill Weasley, las cicatrices que le recorrían todo un lado de la cara. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no se sentía culpable por el pasado, pero en ese momento le sucedió de nuevo porque sabía que la cara de Bill Weasley no estaría así si él no le hubiera facilitado la entrada a los mortífagos aquella noche. A solas, era fácil convencerse de que no había tenido otra opción; delante de Bill, no tanto.

El saludo meramente cortés de George, Ginny, Fleur y Angelina tampoco ayudó a calmar su incomodidad. No debería haber ido allí. Había sido demasiado pronto, quizás siempre sería demasiado pronto. Pero como si estuviera notando su desasosiego, Harry lo tomó de la mano, lo llevó junto a Ron y Zhou, donde su presencia era más bienvenida. Intentando centrarse de nuevo, Draco se encontró con la mirada de James. El muchacho lo observaba cómo si hubiera entendido algo y eso le hubiera supuesto una conmoción; Draco no supo de qué iba todo aquello hasta que James le ofreció, casi tentativamente, una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo. Entonces comprendió que James se había dado cuenta de lo parecidas que eran sus historias, en cierto sentido, y de que Draco veía en él su pasado del mismo modo que James podía ver en Draco uno de sus posibles futuros.

Draco le dirigió la misma sonrisa. Sí, algunos errores se arrastraban toda una vida, pero había que aprender a vivir con ellos. Seguir adelante. Decidido a demostrarle a James que era posible, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para capear el vendaval y se concentró en la presencia de Harry a su lado, firme como una roca. Aguantaría. Las cosas mejorarían, con suerte. Si no, siempre podían organizarse de otra manera.

Los Weasley, eso sí, querían a Harry, y Draco pudo comprobar que también le tenían cariño a Scorpius, cosa que le gustó y le tranquilizó a partes iguales. Era obvio que el muchacho se sentía allí mucho más cómodo que él y se alegró de que su hijo lo tuviera mucho más fácil para congeniar con la familia de la persona a la que amaba. Y en ese momento, no cabía duda, era una ventaja que envidiaba sinceramente.

_Continuará_


	4. Agosto

NdA: Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 4 **Agosto**

En agosto Harry tenía a los niños viviendo en Grimmauld Place, así que ya no le resultaba tan fácil pasar la noche con Draco. Ninguno de los dos quería dejar a sus hijos solos para ir a casa del otro. Cada cuatro o cinco días, Harry iba con Albus, Lily y a veces James a Malfoy manor y todos dormían allí o Draco hacía lo mismo y sus hijos también pasaban la noche en Grimmauld Place, pero los dos sabían que no podían abusar. Cassandra no tenía ningún interés en dormir en una casa ajena y Draco suponía que a Ginny no le haría mucha gracia que sus hijos se medio instalaran en Malfoy manor.

El verano, pese a todo, seguía transcurriendo con bastante tranquilidad. De los Parásitos no se sabía nada y algunas voces clamaban, con esperanza infundada a juicio de Draco, que la doble derrota que esos criminales habían sufrido antes del verano les había hecho desistir de sus malditos planes. En agosto, el Wizengamot solía estar bastante inactivo. Draco no tenía intención de quejarse, considerando lo movidos que habían sido los primeros seis meses del año.

-Harry, ¿qué tal si mañana nos vamos todos al teatro? –comentó, ojeando El Profeta mientras tomaban el té.

-Había medio quedado con Dudley en ir a verlo, con los críos. ¿Quieres venir?

Draco asintió, sabiendo que Scorpius querría acompañarlo, si iba a estar Albus. Y mientras, un plan ya casi olvidado tomaba forma de nuevo en su mente.

-¿Qué te parecería si invitara también a Greg y a Millicent? Creo que Greg y tu primo se llevarían bien. Y así tú puedes conocerlo también un poco mejor. Lo miras como si no supieras cómo tratarlo.

-Es que no sé cómo tratarlo –replicó Harry.

-Con comida y órdenes cortas –replicó a su vez Draco.

A decir verdad, Astoria tampoco se había sentido del todo cómoda con el pobre Greg. Pero Draco lo conocía desde siempre, como a Vincent, y siempre había cuidado de ellos a cambio de tenerlos bajo sus órdenes. Con Vince había fallado; se había prometido a sí mismo que no fallaría con Greg.

Harry no terminaba de estar muy convencido, pero tampoco puso pegas y Draco se fue a hablar con Greg. Una simple orden habría bastado para que Greg le acompañara; la información de que Dudley trabajaba organizando banquetes fue lo que hizo que sus ojos brillaran con emoción. Millicent también accedió a ir, seguramente por más de una razón.

Al día siguiente, todos excepto James, que estaba estudiando como un loco, se reunieron en Malfoy manor y pronto cruzaron por Red Flú a la casita de los Dursley. Dudley y Karen ya los esperaban al otro lado de la chimenea, un poco nerviosos. Draco esperó a que Harry y sus hijos los saludaran, los saludó él también y luego, impaciente, hizo las presentaciones.

-Karen, Dudley, estos son mis amigos Gregory y Millicent Goyle. Greg, Millicent, estos son Karen y Dudley Dursley, el primo de Harry.

Dudley y Greg eran prácticamente del mismo tamaño, a lo largo y a lo ancho. Draco observó cómo los dos se daban la mano y cómo Greg miraba a Dudley como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo. ¿También él lo notaba? ¿Se daba cuenta de que el primo de Harry parecía hecho con un molde muy parecido al del pobre Vincent. No, el parecido no era muy grande, poco más que la complexión y la mirada simple. Pero ¿bastaba para traerle esos recuerdos agridulces?

Durante el té, Greg le lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas de reojo a Dudley y Draco, que lo estaba deseando, se las arregló para juntarlos a los dos con la excusa, en realidad cierta, de que Greg estaba extremadamente interesado en su trabajo. Al final los tenía uno a cada lado en el sofá, hablando animadamente entre ellos de comida. Si cerraba los ojos, podía verse en Hogwarts, escuchando sus interminables discusiones sobre cuál era el mejor postre que ofrecía el colegio o el mejor dulce de Honeydukes, sabiendo que si se movía ligeramente hacia la derecha chocaría con uno y que si lo hacía hacia la izquierda chocaría con el otro.

A juzgar por la cara de Harry y Millicent, los dos sabían ya exactamente por dónde iban los tiros. Y también se notaba que no sabían muy bien qué pensar de todo aquello. Bueno, quizás le tocaría dar algunas explicaciones embarazosas más tarde, pero ¿qué tenía de malo, si Greg y Dudley se llevaban bien? Ya sabía que Dudley no era Vincent, no estaba loco.

Cuando regresaron a Grimmauld Place, a Harry le faltó tiempo para sacar el tema.

-Eso ha sido bastante espeluznante, Draco –dijo, aunque todavía no parecía tener muy claro cómo reaccionar.

-Tu primo parecía entretenido –contestó.

-Draco…

-Sólo quería que se conocieran, Harry. Ya está.

De repente le acometió una terrible tristeza, como si ésta se hubiera estado acumulando durante toda la visita sin que lo hubiera notado. Intentó disimularlo un poco, pero algo se le debió notar porque Harry le tomó de la mano.

-Lo siento.

-No deberías. Ni yo. Me traicionó y trató de matarte.

Pero ni se convenció a sí mismo ni convenció a Harry.

* * *

Era un poco humillante que su padre o su madre aún le acompañaran a sitios como el Caldero cuando iba a ver a sus amigos. Albus hasta había discutido con su padre por ello. Pero no había manera de hacerlos entrar en razón y aquella tarde, su padre hablaba con Neville mientras él hacía lo mismo con Amal.

-Britney estuvo ayer aquí con todas las chicas de Slytherin.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Albus, interesado.

Amal negó con la cabeza.

-No… No, además, estaban todas sus amigas… -Sonrió un poco-. Pero estuvimos hablando un buen rato.

-No sé, Amal, a lo mejor tendrías que lanzarte. Hace ya mil años que rompió con Pucey, ¿no?

-Ella aún lo está pasando mal –dijo con compasión-. Aunque me dijera que sí, aún estaría pensando en él todo el rato. Eso sería peor que esto.

-Ya, pero si piensa que sólo te interesa como amiga…

-Nah, yo creo que sabe que me gusta. –Se encogió de hombros resignadamente-. Si se me nota un montón, lo sé.

Albus pensó sobre todo aquello, deseando que algún día Britney se diera cuenta de lo genial que era Amal.

-Scorpius me ha dicho que Damon está teniendo un montón de broncas con su madre.

Al parecer la madre de Damon se había metido con el padre de Scorpius porque estaba saliendo con su padre, cosa que había dejado al señor Malfoy (a Draco, costaba llamarlo así) bastante enfadado. Pero un par de días más tarde la abuela de Damon, la señora Parkinson, había estado tomando el té con la señora Malfoy y ahora las cosas se habían arreglado entre las dos familias, así que Scorpius seguía hablando con Damon sin problemas.

-Britney siempre ha pensado que ella se interpuso –dijo Amal.

-Sí, lo sé.

Amal chasqueó la lengua.

-Si Damon rompió con Britney porque su madre le obligó, ¿qué crees que pasaría si decidiera mandar a su madre a la mierda y volver con ella?

-No lo sé, Damon ha sido muy borde con ella muchas veces. Yo no sé si podría perdonar algo así. Romper es una cosa, pero eso… Eso es pasarse.

Cuando Albus regresó a su casa aún estaba pensando en ello y llamó a Scorpius para preguntarle si le había comentado a Draco sus sospechas sobre la madre de Damon. Scorpius le dijo que sí, pero que su padre no le había hecho en realidad mucho caso, precisamente porque estaba demasiado ocupado soltando sapos y culebras contra ella. Albus decidió hablar con Draco personalmente la próxima vez que lo viera y la ocasión, como imaginaba, no tardó demasiado en presentarse. Albus nunca habría imaginado que la gente mayor pudiera enamorarse… así, como poniéndose cara de tontos y todo. Era un poco embarazoso de ver, pero en fin, la verdad era que parecían felices.

Aquella tarde habían ido todos a casa de su tío Dudley y por alguna razón, los Goyle formaban otra vez parte del grupo. Albus tenía la sensación de que había algo raro en el ambiente, especialmente cuando Draco se ponía a hablar con el señor Goyle y tío Dudley; en esas ocasiones su padre los observaba a los tres como si estuviera presenciando algo un poco raro e intercambiaba miradas imposibles de descifrar con la señora Goyle.

Aun así, Albus encontró la manera de hablar con Draco un poco alejados de oídos ajenos.

-El otro día estuve hablando con Amal sobre Britney y Damon. Todos pensamos que la madre de Damon lo obligó a romper con Britney.

-Sí, Scorpius me lo contó. Y francamente, no me extrañaría.

-¿No podrías enterarte de qué le dijo?

-Prefiero no hablar mucho con Pansy ahora mismo, pero veré si mi madre puede sonsacarle algo a la señora Parkinson. –Draco lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿Quieres ayudarlos a volver? Pensaba que tu amigo Amal también andaba detrás de ella.

-Bueno, un poco. Lo que quiero es saber qué pasó de verdad.

Draco le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Si me entero de algo te lo diré.

* * *

Harry se quedó un poco sorprendido cuando Flitwick contactó con él para decirles que quería hablarles a él y a Ginny sobre Lily. Intrigado, igual que ellas dos, quedaron con él en casa de Ginny. El profesor se presentó muy puntual y aceptó una taza de té antes de explicarles el motivo de su visita.

-Hay una rama de Encantamientos muy poco conocida, los musicales. ¿Habéis oído hablar de ellos?

Harry y Lily negaron con la cabeza, pero a Ginny parecían sonarles de algo.

-¿No son las tres canciones? Mi madre me hablaba de ellos.

Flitwick la miró con tal aprobación que a Harry le sorprendió que no le diera unos cuantos puntos.

-Exacto, exacto… Los tres encantamientos básicos son las canciones de la vida, de la muerte y del amor. Algunas personas con un determinado registro vocal y una determinada magia, son capaces de dominarlos. Creo que Lily podría hacerlo.

Harry observó a su hija, que se había quedado boquiabierta.

-¿Yo?

-¿Puede explicarse un poco mejor, profesor? –preguntó Harry, perdido-. ¿Qué son esos hechizos?

-Son encantamientos que funcionan con melodías, en lugar de palabras. Con la canción de la vida es posible sanar heridas muy graves, incluso curar algunas enfermedades o servir de contrahechizo contra determinadas maldiciones. Otras estrofas aceleran el crecimiento de las plantas. Con la canción de la muerte es posible atraer a los espíritus de los fallecidos, conversar con ellos. Sin embargo, yo preferiría dejarla de lado, al menos por el momento. Es un poco peligrosa, se requiere una disciplina mental que resulta difícil hasta para los adultos. Y con la canción del amor puede ayudar a calmar los ánimos en medio de la situación más tensa. Hay docenas de testigos que corroboran que en una ocasión, Alexandra Peverell, que tenía un talento fuera de lo común para estos hechizos, fue capaz de detener con la canción del amor una batalla campal en el estadio de los Halcones entre los hinchas de los dos equipos que jugaban ese día.

Aquello era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo y Harry se tomó unos segundos para digerirla y observar las caras de Ginny y Lily. La primera parecía intrigada; la segunda, emocionada.

-Parece interesante. –Entonces, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza-. Profesor, ¿la canción de la vida puede servir para sanar las heridas de un Sectumsempra?

-Sí.

-Creo que el profesor Snape la sabía.

-Sí, sí, conocía algunas estrofas. Yo mismo le di clases un par de años, cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Él nunca quiso que nadie lo supiera, pensaba que se reirían de él por andar cantando, como él decía. Desde entonces no he vuelto a enseñarle a nadie esa clase de magia y para mí sería un placer enseñársela a Lily.

-¿Tú qué piensas, Lily? –preguntó Ginny-. ¿Te gustaría aprender esa magia?

-¿Es muy difícil?

-No es fácil, pero el esfuerzo vale la pena. Es una magia al alcance de muy pocos. –El pequeño profesor se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?

Lily se quedó pensativa, seguramente calibrando si valía la pena perder dos o tres horas semanales de tiempo libre. No se podía esperar otra cosa de una adolescente de catorce años a la que no le gustaba demasiado estudiar. Pero Harry sabía que era una buena oportunidad. Además, Flitwick era un hombre encantador; las clases particulares con él no serían como las suyas con Snape, precisamente.

-El profesor Flitwick tiene razón, Lily. Inténtalo, a ver si te gusta,

Ginny asintió y Lily, tras mirarlos a ambos, asintió también.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, profesor.

-Sí, profesor, gracias por ofrecerse a darle las clases –dijo Ginny,

Además de estar contento por Lily, Harry sentía ahora mucha curiosidad por ese tipo de magia. A Andromeda y los Malfoy les sonaba, pero sabían muy poco de ella; que Lily fuera a aprenderla en Hogwarts les pareció una gran oportunidad. Un día después, sin embargo, Hermione ya se había informado a su habitual velocidad y fue capaz de darles una pequeña conferencia. Cada canción constaba de varias estrofas o mini-canciones, cada una con un propósito determinado y se decía que antiguamente en la canción de la muerte había existido una estrofa, olvidada ya en tiempos de Merlín, capaz de reanimar cadáveres; según la leyenda, ese era el origen de los inferi (aunque había otras teorías al respecto, así que era difícil saber cuál de todas creer). Algunas estrofas eran más difíciles de dominar que otras debido no sólo a que su melodía era complicada, pero incluso las más fáciles resultaban bastante útiles. A Harry le gustaba la idea de que Lily pudiera acceder a ese tipo de magia; el mundo mágico era peligroso en sus mejores momentos y una habilidad así no podía venir mal. Esperaba que su hija decidiera tomarse las clases en serio.

* * *

A Cassandra le gustaban las horas de entrenamiento secreto que llevaba a cabo con su padre y su hermano, a veces incluso con su abuela. Le daba igual que practicaran duelos o Oclumancia, lo que importaba era que estaban ellos solos, sin extraños, y ni Scorpius ni su padre se dedicaban a besarse con sus respectivos Potter por los rincones.

Aún le dolía mucho que su padre se hubiera enamorado tan pronto de otra persona y francamente, pensaba que podría haber elegido mucho mejor. Harry tenía mucha influencia y posición, de acuerdo, pero a ella le habría dado mucha vergüenza salir con alguien que a veces hablaba con la boca llena y apenas leía otra cosa que no fueran revistas de quidditch. Si su padre tenía que enamorarse de otro hombre, ¿por qué no de Zabini, que era guapo y elegante y jamás le avergonzaría en una fiesta? Ella desde luego no pensaba conformarse con menos.

-Cass, ¿cómo llevas lo de ser capaz de profetizar el futuro? –le preguntó su padre, mientras descansaban unos segundos. Ella se encogió de hombros-. ¿Te gusta?

-Bueno, si no hubiera tenido esas profecías ahora igual estaríamos todos muertos. –Se quedó callada, sin saber muy bien cómo poner en palabras sus pensamientos, y luego añadió-: Pero no me gusta dar clase con Trelawney.

-Vamos a ver qué tal va este año –dijo su padre-. Si a final de curso todavía piensas que es una pérdida de tiempo, no hace falta que continúes con ella.

Aquello era mejor que nada. Aunque en ocasiones pensaba en ese revoloteo que había escuchado durante una de las clases, cuando miraba la bola de cristal… El día de la obra de teatro se había dado cuenta de que era exactamente el ruido que hacían los dragones de James. ¿Podía haber sido una premonición? A veces le parecía que sí; otras, lo veía muy traído por los pelos.

La práctica no tardó en continuar. Las sesiones de duelo no estaban mal, pero le gustaban más las de Oclumancia. Su padre y su abuela decían que tenía potencial. Aquel día terminó la sesión contenta con sus propios avances y tras depositar su varita de repuesto en su sitio habitual, se marchó con su padre y su hermano de la sala secreta. Debían de ir con cuidado, especialmente al salir por la puerta disimulada que daba al pasillo. Los demás no sabían que esa sala existía, ni siquiera tía Andromeda.

No faltaba mucho para el almuerzo, así que Cassandra fue a asearse un poco y después bajó al comedor con los demás. Mientras empezaban a servirse la comida, su abuela le dijo a su padre algo sobre una cita, pero no le prestó atención hasta que oyeron que aquella tarde iba a llegar un elfo nuevo.

-No sabía que fuéramos a comprarnos uno –dijo Cassandra.

Aunque el pobre Wobby hubiera muerto, ya habían comprado una elfina no hacía mucho y esas criaturas eran caras, tanto que ni siquiera ellos iban comprándolas alegremente.

-Bueno, este en particular no ha salido demasiado caro, es de segunda mano. La abuela estuvo hablando con una conocida suya en el Departamento de Recolocación de Elfos Domésticos y nos ha conseguido un buen ejemplar. –Hizo una pausa, intercambiando una mirada satisfecha con la abuela-. Ahora mismo Malfoy manor necesita por los menos tres elfos y quiero mandar a Minty con vosotros a Hogwarts, ya lo he hablado con la profesora McGonagall. Y ya conocéis las normas, por cierto: nada de usarla para tonterías. Sólo está ahí para protegeros.

La elfina nueva, Nica, llegó sobre las dos, acompañada de un empleado del ministerio. La criatura estaba lloriqueando de manera desconsolada; estar bajo el control del ministerio les ayudaba a sobrellevar mejor los efectos secundarios de no tener amo, pero no los eliminaba por completo. Cassandra observó con atención como el hombre del ministerio, Montgomery –resultó ser el padre de la antigua Buscadora de Hufflepuff- se preparaba para realizar el paso de la propiedad.

-Todo está en orden –dijo, tras leer unos papeles de Gringotts.

Su padre sacó su varita y apuntó al elfo.

-Como dueño de Malfoy manor reclamo la propiedad de la elfina Nica, ligada a la tierra y a los cimientos que nos rodean.

La elfina inclinó la cabeza hasta rozar la punta de la varita.

-Nica jura lealtad al dueño de Malfoy manor y su familia. Nica jura obedecer todas sus órdenes por el honor de su raza.

-Que así sea.

Una chispa de magia blanca salió de la varita de su padre y envolvió a la elfina por un momento. Cuando desapareció, la criatura se abalanzó a los pies de su padre.

-Gracias, amo Draco, gracias. Nica se siente muy orgullosa de pertenecer a una familia tan distinguida, antigua y heroica como la familia del amo. Nica no es digna de tanto honor.

Su padre intentó retroceder un poco.

-Vale, vale… Tranquilízate y ve a la cocina. Tus compañeros te dirán lo que tienes que hacer.

-Sí, amo.

La elfina desapareció y Cassandra se preguntó cómo sabía dónde estaba la cocina, si era la primera vez que pisaba Malfoy manor. ¿Podría sentirlo? En cualquier caso, su padre y su abuela parecían complacidos con la compra.

-¿Cuál será su día libre? –preguntó Montgomery.

-El segundo lunes de cada mes, por la tarde –contestó su abuela.

Él lo escribió en uno de sus documentos.

-De acuerdo… Y cobrará un galeón al mes, ¿es correcto?

A Cassandra no le pasó inadvertida la expresión de su abuela, quien obviamente pensaba que era ridículo darles algo de dinero y tiempo libre a los elfos. Todos sus abuelos lo pensaban, a decir verdad. Pero bueno, un galeón al mes no era nada. Y Patis siempre había tenido una tarde libre al mes, aunque Cassandra recordaba a sus padres teniendo que ordenarle que se fuera a dar un paseo y cosas así.

Montgomery se marchó cuando todo estuvo en orden, no sin antes informarles de que su hija tenía un precontrato con los Cannons.

-¿De quién era antes la elfina? –le preguntó a su padre, pensando de repente, preocupada, que podía tratarse de algún Parásito.

-De un tipo que pidió un préstamo hace un par de años y se encontró con que ya no podía seguir pagándolos. Tuvo que entregarla a Gringotts.

Y Gringotts, como hacía en esos casos, se la había vendido al ministerio. Cassandra, más tranquila al saber que Nica no había pertenecido a los Parásitos, se desentendió del tema.

* * *

Cada vez que sus padres decidían que las dos familias pasaran la noche bajo el mismo techo, Albus y Scorpius se hacían alguna visita nocturna. Si estaban en Grimmauld Place era Al quien pasaba a verlo y si estaban en Malfoy manor, era al revés. Era delicioso pasar ese rato juntos, los dos desnudos bajo las sábanas, riendo y gimiendo y tratando de no hacer ruido. Por suerte las paredes de los dormitorios eran sólidas y no sólo nadie podía escucharlos sino que ellos tampoco podían oír nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en el dormitorio principal, gracias a Merlín.

Sabiendo que se arriesgaban a una buena bronca si pasaban la noche juntos –aunque no entendían por qué, la verdad-, después de un rato el que había hecho la visita nocturna regresaba a su propio cuarto, pero un día, a mediados de agosto, se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta en la habitación de Albus en Malfoy manor. Scorpius despertó a la mañana siguiente, apretándose con placer contra el cuerpo cálido que tenía a su lado y cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no debería estar pasando, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Debería haberse marchado de allí inmediatamente, pero no pudo. Sólo podía mirar a Albus mientras dormía, la ligera curva de sus pestañas negras, las pecas de la nariz, las líneas de su cuerpo dibujadas contra las sábanas. Nunca habían pasado la noche juntos, exceptuando en San Mungo, y despertar y verlo allí… Scorpius sintió un dolor dulce atravesándole el pecho y supo que quería ver lo mismo cada mañana, cuando despertara. Necesitaba ver eso cada mañana.

Y esa certeza se mezcló con el recuerdo de su conversación con Zabini a finales del curso anterior, cuando su profesor había intentado hablarle de su futuro profesional y él sólo había podido pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que acabara la escuela para poder estar con Albus para siempre.

Estar con Albus para siempre. Eso era exactamente lo que quería.

No era en absoluto la primera vez que lo pensaba, pero esa mañana su certeza tenía un matiz nuevo. Adulto. Scorpius se quedó allí tumbado, observándole, acariciándole con cuidado el pelo. Ya no le preocupaba que lo pillaran en el cuarto de Albus, y no sólo porque era improbable que pasara. No era un niño haciendo tonterías con su novio. Eso era serio.

Al cabo de un rato, Albus despertó, y el verde de sus ojos apareció entre sus párpados medio abiertos. Scorpius le sonrió.

-Buenos días.

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa durante una fracción de segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación y entonces abrió los ojos ya de par en par.

-¿Has dormido aquí?

Scorpius asintió.

-No te preocupes, sólo son las siete –dijo con tranquilidad, para hacerle ver a Albus que no había por qué alarmarse.

Albus respiró hondo mientras se desperezaba.

-¿Te has despertado hace mucho?

-Un rato.

-¿Quieres que nos pillen o algo? –preguntó, bromeando.

-No, sólo quería verte despertar. –Hizo una pausa-. Me gusta pasar la noche contigo.

Albus alargó el brazo para acariciarle el costado.

-Sí…

Aún permanecieron juntos unos minutos más, abrazados y relajados en el cálido capullo de calor que habían creado bajo las sábanas durante la noche, pero a Albus le inquietaba más que a él que los descubrieran juntos y Scorpius terminó marchándose a su cuarto. La sensación que le había embargado no desapareció al separarse de Albus, sino que permaneció en su interior, arraigando aún con más fuerza, haciéndole pensar en lo que realmente quería para su futuro.

* * *

Una de las ocupaciones que Daphne había tenido aquel verano había sido organizar una exposición benéfica de cuadros. La mayoría de pinturas eran de artistas británicos, como Dean Thomas o Sarah Mallory, la amante de Hesper Scrimgeour, pero algunos artistas europeos famosos habían mandado también pinturas suyas en solidaridad.

Siendo cosa de Daphne, Draco sabía que estaba obligado no sólo a ir, sino también a comprar uno de los cuadros. No le importaba hacer ni una cosa ni la otra. Y era una buena oportunidad para que él y Harry se dejaran ver juntos y socializaran un poco con los amigos del otro. Incluso Harry tenía ganas de ir, pues quería darle a Dean apoyo moral.

Draco había tenido la previsión de comentarle a Harry, como de pasada, que estaría absolutamente perfecto para la ocasión con ciertos pantalones y cierto suéter y Harry parecía dispuesto a seguir su consejo, así que su única preocupación era Pansy. Daphne aseguraba que había hablado con ella y la madre de Pansy había tratado de arreglar la grosería de su hija, pero aun así, Draco no las tenía todas consigo. La conocía demasiado bien como para no creerla capaz de perder los papeles.

La exposición se llevaba a cabo en la única sala de arte del mundo mágico, El Mirador. La entrada estaba escondida en un pequeño rincón de Hyde Park, junto a lo que parecía un puesto de refrescos abandonado. Draco llegó allí no sólo con Harry, sino también con toda la gente de Malfoy manor excepto los niños, que se habían ido a Grimmauld Place con uno de sus elfos. Entre Patis, Kreacher y Krant, Draco sabía que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado por seguridad.

A decir verdad, era en El Mirador donde estaban preocupados por la seguridad y había aurores a la entrada para asegurarse de que todos eran quienes decían ser y que nadie llevaba armas muggles encima, entre otras cosas. Hasta Harry se sometió a esas medidas de seguridad, pues obviamente los aurores no podían tener la certeza de que fuera realmente él hasta que no lo examinaran. Una vez superado ese trámite, pasaron a la sala, donde ya había bastantes personas. Draco descubrió de un vistazo a Daphne, a un par de Withers, a los hermanos Bullard y a Granger y pronto Harry y él estuvieron saludando a unos y a otros sin apenas respiro.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Draco –le dijo Daphne, con una sonrisa traviesa-. Vamos a realizar un pequeño experimento.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó, intrigado.

-Por ahí anda Gray Bullard y estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es uno de los hombres más guapos del mundo mágico.

-No puedo negarlo.

-Y pronto vendrá nuestro soltero de oro.

-¿Blaise? ¿Crees que va a intentar algo con Gray?

-Sería lo más normal, ¿no? Pero creo que vamos a llevarnos una sorpresa.

Draco no pudo sonsacarle nada más, así que se limitó a esperar la ocasión en la que Blaise y Gray se vieran las caras. Mientras tanto, Harry y él se fueron a mirar algunos cuadros armados de dos copas de champán. Draco sabía muy poco de pintura y estaba seguro de que Harry aún sabía menos, así que se limitaron a comentar si les gustaban o no. Normalmente, Draco prefería el arte figurativo, pero encontró uno que consistía en brochazos horizontales en blanco y varios tonos de azul claro que le gustó bastante. Invierno, ponía el título. Curiosamente, a él le recordaba todo lo contrario, al mar Mediterráneo en verano.

-¿Qué te parece éste? –le preguntó a Harry.

-No está mal.

-Eh, hola, Draco –dijo Blaise a sus espaldas-. Potter…

-Hola, Blaise –saludó Draco, contento de verlo-. Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir.

-Sí, estaba preparando unas cosas para Hogwarts y se me ha hecho tarde –explicó, mientras les estrechaba la mano a Harry y a él-. He visto a Daphne; por lo visto esto está siendo un éxito.

-No esperábamos menos de nuestra Daphne.

-¿Y qué tal con Pansy?

-Se ha mantenido lejos de nosotros –dijo Draco. Ella apenas le había saludado con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y Draco no había hecho mucho más.

Blaise suspiró.

-Pansy… No sé qué le pasa a esa chica, en serio. Pensaba que era más inteligente. En fin… -Clavó los ojos en la pintura y como entendía de pintura más que él, Draco aguardó su opinión-. No está nada mal… Me gusta la energía del trazo. ¿Vas a comprarlo, Draco? ¿O lo has elegido tú?

-Le gusta a él –contestó Harry, señalándole-. Yo aún no me he decidido.

-No creo que el estilo abstracto pegue con una propiedad Black… He visto un cuadro por allí que me ha gustado, un bosque brumoso, con unicornios al fondo. ¿Lo habéis visto? Ese no quedaría mal y el artista va a ir subiendo, es muy bueno. Paga cinco mil galeones hoy y tendrás un cuadro de cincuenta mil galeones dentro de diez años.

Daphne no tardó mucho en encontrar la manera de presentarle a Gray Bullard y a Draco no le pasó desapercibida la mirada apreciativa de Blaise. Hasta donde él sabía, a Gray sólo le gustaban las mujeres, pero Blaise había hecho cambiar de idea a más de un hombre así. Pronto se dio cuenta, sin embargo, de que Blaise no hacía ningún esfuerzo por tantear el terreno. Y aunque no era imposible que no se sintiera atraído por él, a Draco le sorprendió un poco porque consideraba a Gray uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto nunca.

Aun así, tampoco podía entender por qué Daphne encontraba tan intrigante o emocionante descubrir si Blaise se interesaba o no por Bullard. Draco se olvidó del asunto mientras charlaba un momento con Dean Thomas y observaba de reojo a Ginny, que había acudido con el resto de la pandilla de Gryffindors y tenía esa expresión de dolor mal disimulado que exhibía ahora siempre que los veía juntos a Harry y a él.

-Eh, Draco, me alegro de verte –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas mientras notaba una buena palmada en la espalda.

Él se giró, sabiendo ya a quién se iba a encontrar. Ahí estaba Arcadia, sonriente, con su pelo a lo chico, vestida con unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa sin mangas que dejaba ver sus brazos. La vestimenta no era muy adecuada para la ocasión, pero ella la llevaba con tanta desenvoltura que parecía exactamente la ropa que debía llevar. Era una cualidad que Draco sabía apreciar.

-Arcadia, ¿puedes tener más cuidado? Casi me tiras el champán encima.

-Lo siento –dijo, sin darle la más mínima importancia. Se giró hacia Harry y le tendió la mano-. Soy Arcadia Pinetree, la profesora de Pociones. Nos hemos visto alguna vez por Hogwarts.

-Harry Potter.

Ella hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Sí, lo sé. Tus dos chicos son bastante buenos en Pociones, sobre todo Albus. La pequeña, no tanto, pero al menos se defiende.

-No sabía que te interesara la pintura –comentó Draco.

-No mucho, no creas, pero una de las pintoras es amiga mía y además Daphne me invitó, así que pensé en acercarme y en comerme unos cuantos canapés gratis.

Blaise se acercó en ese momento.

-Eh, Arcadia, ya pensaba que no ibas a venir.

-Hola, Blaise –dijo ella, sonriendo.

-No estaréis hablando de Pociones, ¿verdad?

-No, no sufras. Les estaba contando que uno de los cuadros es de una amiga mía, Juno Blackhill. –Señaló a una mujer de la edad de Arcadia, con el pelo corto, negro y un poco de punta y ojos también sombreados en negro. Draco sabía que era periodista del Profeta, pero al parecer también era pintora.

-¿Planeas comprar alguno?

-¿Yo? No. Aunque quizás mi padre compre alguno en nombre de toda la familia, no sé. A él le gusta más el arte que a mí. Recaudar fondos para la guerra y eso está bien, pero preferiría dar el dinero y no tener que preocuparme de comprarme ningún cuadro, la verdad.

Draco encontró media docena de razones por las que cualquier sangrepura de su círculo encontraría inapropiado ese comentario, pero no la criticó mentalmente por ello como habría hecho con otras personas. Estaba dispuesto a tener manga ancha con las expertas en Pociones, especialmente si habían ayudado a salvar la vida de uno de sus amigos. Aunque eso sí, para él era un misterio que Arcadia hubiera sido Sorteada en Slytherin.

-¿No has visto ninguno que te guste?

-No he tenido tiempo de verlos todos, apenas acabo de llegar. Venga, tú que eres el experto, enséñamelos.

Había algo en la expresión de Blaise cuando se fue con Arcadia que atrajo la atención de Draco. Parecía tenerle aprecio. Mucho aprecio. Draco buscó a Daphne con la mirada mientras empezaba a formular una inesperada hipótesis en su cabeza y descubrió que estaba observando a Blaise y Arcadia con una pequeña mueca triunfal. Todas las piezas del puzzle encajaron de pronto y Draco se quedó boquiabierto.

-No, no, no puede ser…

-¿El qué? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué pasa?

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-A Blaise le gusta Arcadia.

-¿Sí? Pensaba que no le gustaban las mujeres.

-Sí, sí le gustan, pero no quiere saber nada de ellas. O no quería saber nada de ellas. Oh, no puedo creerlo… ¡Blaise y Arcadia!

Harry no parecía tan sorprendido como él. Por supuesto, no conocía a Blaise lo suficiente. No podía entender lo absolutamente hilarante que era que el estirado de Blaise se hubiera colado por una chica que era lo opuesto al refinamiento. Ni lo extraordinario que era que se hubiera colado, punto. Que él supiera, Blaise jamás se había involucrado demasiado emocionalmente con ninguno de sus amantes.

Draco aún no tenía claro si Arcadia correspondía a los sentimientos de Blaise, pero le deseaba a éste buena suerte. Le había apoyado con lo de Harry y pensaba devolverle el favor. No sabía si ese enamoramiento era también una de las causas de que Blaise hubiera cambiado o simplemente una consecuencia de que ella le hubiera salvado la vida, de que le hubiera demostrado de la manera más contundente posible que podía confiar en ella; sin embargo, sí sabía que muy pocas veces lo había visto sonreír así.

_Continuará_


	5. La alumna nueva

**NdA**: Gracias por los comentarios ^^

Capítulo 5 **La alumna nueva**

A primera hora de la mañana Harry acudió con algunos agentes a la estación. Sus hijos habían pasado la última noche de vacaciones con Ginny y sería ella la que llevaría a Albus y a Lily a King's Cross. Mientras tanto, Harry se dispuso a examinar el andén 9 ¾ para asegurarse de que los Parásitos no habían dejado ninguna sorpresa por allí.

Por mucho que fuera a echar de menos a Lily y a Albus, había una parte de Harry que sólo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que iba a ser tener a Draco para él solo, con tiempo de sobra para disfrutarlo como se merecía. Como se merecían los dos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los trabajadores del tren, que empezaron a prepararse para el trayecto. No mucho más tarde, el ruido de unas ruedas rodando por el pavimento le hizo saber que acababa de llegar el primer alumno de Hogwarts, bastante temprano por cierto, y Harry miró en esa dirección para ver de quién se trataba. Lo que vio le dejó momentáneamente sin palabras.

Al principio pensó que era una niña de siete u ocho años que se había colado en el andén antes que sus padres, una pobre niña extremada, grotescamente fea. Pero al momento se fijó en su nariz larga y ganchuda, en su barbilla puntiaguda, en sus grandes y también puntiagudas orejas. No, no era una niña pequeña . Era una niña goblin. O medio goblin. Harry no entendía nada, pero allí estaba, empujando un carrito con un par de baúles.

¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Quiénes eran los padres de aquella niña? ¿Y en serio iba a ir a Hogwarts? Harry nunca había oído hablar de ningún goblin que hubiera ido a Hogwarts.

Él no era el único que se la había quedado mirando sin dar crédito a sus ojos, todos sus agentes estaban igual. Ella se dio cuenta y les dirigió una mirada ceñuda, pero no dijo nada y se metió directamente en el tren.

-Jefe –dijo Lucas Wood, acercándose-, ¿eso era un goblin? No creo que los goblins puedan ir a Hogwarts, deberíamos hablar con ella. Aquí está pasando algo raro.

Harry estaba a punto de decir que sí, pero en ese momento llegó alguien más a la estación y pudo ver que se trataba del profesor Flitwick. Quizás él sabría algo sobre aquella niña.

-Ah, Harry…

-Profesor Flitwick, me alegro de verlo. Acaba de venir una niña…

-Sí, sí, Yelka Moljkarr.

-¿Es una goblin?

El profesor apretó un momento los labios y Harry se dio cuenta de que su pregunta era un poco grosera, pero no podía evitarlo, se había quedado estupefacto.

-Es una estudiante de Hogwarts de primer año. No te preocupes, está todo en orden.

Flitwick se subió en el tren, lo cual también era un poco extraño, porque el subdirector de Hogwarts solía instalarse en el colegio un par de días antes de que empezara el curso. Quizás había ido a hablar con la niña. Yelka Moljkarr… Aquello era un nombre goblin. Imaginando que un bebé mestizo sería demasiado grande aún para una hembra goblin, Harry supuso que la madre de Yelka era humana y que su padre era el goblin. Pero ¿cómo era posible que una humana mantuviera relaciones sexuales con un goblin? Eso era aún más difícil de imaginar que las relaciones hombres/gigantas de las que habían salido el pobre Hagrid y madame Maxime.

Al cabo de un buen rato llegaron más alumnos y Harry saludó a los padres que conocía, sin dejar de vigilar los alrededores. Estaba deseando que apareciera Bill con Louis, a ver si él sabía algo de Yelka. Cuando por fin lo vio, se dirigió a él directamente, se lo llevó aparte y le contó lo que había pasado.

-¿Tú sabes algo?

Pero Bill se había quedado entre asombrado y horrorizado.

-¡No! Joder, Harry, ¿estás seguro? ¿La niña es mestiza?

-Era más grande que los goblins de Gringotts, pero su cara… Sí, tenía que ser mestiza.

-No sé nada… -Hizo una mueca de disgusto-. La gente tiene a veces los gustos más raros.

-Ya…

Harry se preguntó si la madre de Yelka había elegido, después de todo. Pero estaba seguro de que ninguna bruja había denunciado a ningún goblin por violación desde que él era auror.

Draco, Ron y Hermione reaccionaron de manera muy parecida a la de Bill y ella fue la primera en sugerir en voz alta que podía haber sido fruto de una violación.

-Si tienes razón, eso pasó hace doce años, cuando tú ya estabas en nuestro departamento. ¿Te suena algún caso así?

-No –admitió ella.

La llegada de Ginny con Albus y Lily puso fin a la conversación mientras Harry iba a despedirse de sus hijos. Albus, ya con dieciséis años y un par de centímetros de altura más que él, se limitó a darle el abrazo más rápido del mundo y una palmadita en la espalda. Lily sí le dio un abrazo en condiciones y un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate mucho, papá.

-Tú también. Y ya nos contarás cómo te van esas clases particulares.

Sus hijos se subieron al tren y un rato después, partieron hacia un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Harry se permitió unos segundos de nostalgia antes de besar a Draco y anunciarles a sus agentes que debían desmantelar los hechizos extra que habían levantado. Cuando acabaron, regresaron al ministerio y Harry se fue directamente al archivo, dispuesto a averiguar algo más sobre aquella alumna.

* * *

La noticia de que había una alumna de primero tan fea que posiblemente era medio goblin se sabía ya en todo el tren antes de que hubieran salido de la estación. Scorpius ya había ido a echarle un vistazo disimulado a su vagón, que estaba compartiendo con Flitwick y había quedado horrorizado y fascinado a la vez. ¿Sería familia del profesor de Transformaciones? Era un hombre muy pequeño, sí, pero sus rasgos eran enteramente humanos y alguna vez lo había visto con una hermana suya, más alta que él y con facciones también humanas. ¿Tendría la chica realmente sangre goblin? Pero ¿cómo? ¿Quién se acostaría con un goblin? ¿Y dónde había estado metida en los últimos once años?

-Como venga a Slytherin, me muero –dijo Morrigan con desmayo.

-Tiene que ir a Hufflepuff –replicó Hector Kellerman, también impresionado-. ¿No es ahí donde mandan a los que no quieren en las otras tres Casas?

-No sé ni cómo la han dejado entrar –añadió Damon, disgustado.

Albus no estaba siendo tan explícito, pero se notaba que no quería que fuera a Gryffindor tampoco. Scorpius no creía que hubiera nadie en el tren deseando tenerla de compañera, como no fuera algún Ravenclaw con ganas de examinarla más de cerca. Se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a Seren llegar dando zancadas, con esa mirada justiciera que se le ponía a veces, y empezó a alejar a los alumnos que rondaban aquel compartimento.

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Debería daros vergüenza! –Seren se giró hacia Albus y él, que habían estado observando a los otros alumnos mientras especulaban entre ellos sobre la nueva alumna-. ¿Y vosotros? ¿No sois prefectos? ¿Por qué estáis dejando que la molesten de esta manera?

Scorpius le quitó importancia con la mano.

-Anda, no exageres. -Pero mientras hablaba se dio cuenta de que Albus había agachado la vista y se había puesto un poco colorado.

Seren, por su parte, se puso con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Que no exagere? ¿En serio, Scorpius? ¿Esto te parece bien?

Había algo en su tono de voz, bastante peligroso, que no pegaba en absoluto con una dulce e inofensiva Hufflepuff y Scorpius recordó que Seren podía ser dulce, pero no era inofensiva en absoluto. Estaba claro que se imponía una retirada estratégica y Albus parecía pensar lo mismo.

-Tiene razón, Scorpius –dijo, poniéndole la mano en el brazo-. No está bien que todo el mundo esté ahí mirándola como si fuera un animal del zoo.

Scorpius asintió con su expresión más humilde y arrepentida, aunque aún pensaba que exageraban. Había visto a los goblins en varias sucursales de Gringotts alrededor del globo y siempre le habían parecido antipáticos y crueles. De pequeño, incluso había tenido una época en la que le había aterrado acompañar a sus padres al banco, convencido de que los goblins lo secuestrarían para comérselo. Seren podía querer defender a aquella chica, pero cuando terminara en Hufflepuff, como era lo más probable, se daría cuenta de que allí tenían un pequeño monstruo.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin incidentes, aunque al cruzar a Escocia vieron al norte unas nubes negras y pronto empezó a llover. Cuando llegaron al colegio salieron apresuradamente del tren para meterse en los carruajes que les llevarían a Hogwarts. Scorpius sintió una leve punzada de pena al ver que era Charlie Weasley quien estaba recogiendo a los alumnos de primero para llevarlos a las barcas, y no Hagrid. Hasta ese momento, sin darse cuenta, había esperado ver allí al antiguo guardabosques.

Scorpius subió a un carruaje con Albus, Amal, Morrigan y Britney. Iban todos con los uniformes, y Al, Britney y él llevaban puesta la insignia de prefectos. En las puertas de la entrada a los terrenos del colegio les esperaban los vigiles y aurores, examinando a todo el mundo, pero alguien había colocado un gran toldo para evitar que se mojaran aún más y al cruzar al otro lado, todos los alumnos mayores se echaban encima hechizos impermeables y ayudaban a los que aún no los sabían lanzar.

Había algunos profesores esperándoles en las mismas puertas del castillo y Scorpius se sorprendió un poco cuando la mismísima McGonagall les dijo a Albus y a él que quería hablar con ellos. ¿No había empezado el curso y ya se habían metido en problemas? Los dos la siguieron hasta un pasillo alejado de miradas curiosas y esperaron a ver qué tenía que decirles.

-El año pasado tuvieron la desgracia de pasar por una experiencia estremecedora –comenzó ella-. Nos alegramos muchísimo de verlos regresar sanos y salvos y quisimos hacer todo lo posible por ayudarles a recuperarse. Pero ahora ya se encuentran bien, gracias a Dios. Son ustedes muy fuertes y estamos muy orgullosos de los dos.

-Gracias, profesora –dijeron a dúo, aunque Scorpius tenía la sensación de que aquello sólo era el abrazo que predecía a la puñalada.

-Espero que entiendan que algunas de las cosas que permitimos el año pasado tenían un carácter excepcional. Este año, como hacen todos los demás alumnos, se sentarán en la mesa que les corresponde al menos durante el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Si quieren sentarse juntos en la hora del té, eso ya es cosa suya.

Oh, no se había equivocado. Scorpius compartió con Albus una mirada de enfado y frustración.

-Pero profesora McGonagall…

-No, señor Potter –le interrumpió ella, con firmeza-. No me importa hacer una excepción con las reglas por una buena razón, pero ahora ya no hay ninguna razón. Los alumnos no pueden sentarse donde les dé la gana, cada Casa tiene su mesa. Además, ya se lo he dicho: aún podrán sentarse juntos durante el té, como el resto de sus compañeros. Venga, vuelvan al Gran Comedor.

No había nada que hacer, Scorpius lo sabía, y se alejó de la directora, acompañado por un Albus que estaba tan malhumorado como él. Se sentía como si le hubieran aguado por completo el regreso a Hogwarts. ¿Por qué coño no le dejaban sentarse con Albus? ¡Era demencial! ¿Y aquello era un país libre? ¿Cómo podía ser un país libre si hasta te ordenaban con quién podías o no podías comer, con quién podías o no podías sentarte?

-No es justo –gruñía también Albus.

-Vaya mierda.

-¡Yo quiero sentarme contigo!

-¡Yo también!

Scorpius se prometió a sí mismo que encontraría la manera de que Albus y él volvieran a tener libertad para sentarse juntos en el Gran Comedor; ya habían planeado sentarse en sus respectivas mesas aquella noche inaugural, de todos modos. El Sorteo estaba a punto de empezar y Scorpius ocupó rápidamente un lugar entre los Slytherin de sexto. Sexto…

Entre los alumnos de primero destacaba la niña rara, que permanecía separada de los demás. El primero en ser Sorteado fue un crío muy canijo, con cara de asombro, que fue Sorteado en Gryffindor. Aquel año no tenía a nadie conocido entre los de primer año, pero Scorpius se moría de ganas de ver en qué Casa acababa la extraña niña. Los alumnos fueron pasando uno a uno al taburete y Scorpius aplaudió cada vez que el Sombrero gritaba el nombre de Slytherin.

-¡Yelka Moljkarr! –llamó Flitwick.

Scorpius contuvo un segundo el aliento cuando la niña rara se dirigió hacia el taburete… Yelka Moljkarr, sonaba como un nombre goblin… No cabía duda de que por eso tenía ese aspecto… Un goblin en Hogwarts, aquello era inconcebible. Scorpius miró a Zabini y vio que éste no parecía tampoco muy entusiasmado con su presencia. Daba la sensación de que muchos profesores ignoraban que fueran a tener a alguien así entre los alumnos de primero.

El Sombrero se tomó su tiempo, mucho. Pobre, seguro que no sabía dónde enviarla.

-Tiene que ir a Hufflepuff –insistió Damon en voz baja-. O a Ravenclaw, como mucho.

-Seguro que es un as en Aritmancia –dijo Cecily-. O sea, los goblins son buenos con los números, ¿no?

Scorpius notó la mirada de censura de McGonagall y Zabini y le chistó a sus compañeros para que se callaran. Pero ¿cuándo iban a Sortearla? Si el Sombrero no sabía dónde meterla, quizás eso significaba que no se le había perdido nada en Hogwarts.

-¡Slytherin!

Por un momento, Scorpius creyó haber oído mal. La expresión estupefacta de toda la mesa de Slytherin indicaba que lo había oído perfectamente. Pero ¿cómo? ¡Si ni siquiera era humana del todo! ¿Cómo podía haber sido Sorteada en Slytherin?

En su mesa, nadie aplaudió. Lo hicieron algunos profesores, y gente de otras Casas que querían compensar el silencio conmocionado de Slytherin o simplemente celebrar que no les hubiera tocado a ellos. Scorpius observó, aún con incredulidad, como aquella criatura se dirigía hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde los otros alumnos de primero se estaban apartando a toda prisa para dejarle espacio. Todo el espacio que pudieran. Nadie quería sentarse demasiado cerca de ella.

-Salazar Slytherin debe de estar revolviéndose en su tumba –dijo Morrigan, impresionada.

Scorpius asintió, convencido de que nunca había oído mayor verdad.

* * *

Cassandra se sentía casi humillada. La presencia de aquella cosa en la mesa era una vergüenza para la Casa de Slytherin. ¿Cómo habían podido permitir que pasara eso? Tenía la sensación de que todos los otros alumnos de Hogwarts estaban riéndose de ellos.

El banquete de bienvenida no sirvió para distraerles, parecía que en la mesa de Slytherin no se hablaba de otra cosa. Excepto en la zona de los de primero, donde apenas se escuchaba una mosca. Era como si no quisieran hablar y atraer la atención del monstruito. Era una pesadilla, en serio, una pesadilla.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, los prefectos dirigieron a todo el mundo hacia sus respectivas Salas Comunes y Cassandra apretó los labios con aprensión cuando vio a la criatura unirse a ellos en dirección a la entrada de las mazmorras. Pero ¿cómo iban a compartir la Sala Común con ella? ¡No podía ser! Y esas pobres niñas de primero, que tendrían que dormir con ella…

Entonces vio a Cainan Pucey acercándose a la goblin.

-Oye, ¿tú qué eres? -Ella siguió su camino sin hacerle caso-. Eh, tú, bicho raro, que hablo contigo. ¿De dónde has salido?

-Hogwarts ha debido caer muy bajo para aceptar alumnos así –comentó una chica de tercero que pasaba junto a Cassandra.

-Eh, monstruo –insistió Cainan-. ¿Sabes hablar? ¿Eres idiota o algo así?

Algunos alumnos soltaron risitas, pero cuando Cainan acercó la mano para tocarla en el brazo, la goblin se revolvió y tiró a morder a Cainan con sus dientes afilados. Hubo chillidos y de repente, dos rayos chocaron contra ella y terminó tirada en el suelo, paralizada y con un brillo casi homicida en los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dijeron los prefectos de séptimo, acudiendo a toda prisa.

-¡Casi me muerde! –chilló Cainan-. ¡Ese animal casi me muerde! ¡Deberían ponerte un puto bozal!

Damon llegó corriendo también, varita en mano, y durante un par de minutos hubo un buen jaleo mientras todos protestaban y los prefectos pensaban qué hacer. Al final Cassandra tuvo que entrar a las mazmorras con los demás sin saber qué pasaba con esa niña horrible. Todos comentaban lo que había pasado, alarmados por su reacción. Era lo que faltaba, que fuera por ahí mordiendo a la gente igual que un perro rabioso.

En cuanto llegaron a la Sala Común, prácticamente todos salieron disparados en busca de pergamino, pluma y tintero. Mientras escribía su propia carta, Cassandra se imaginó a todos los padres de Slytherin entrando al unísono en Hogwarts y exigiéndole a McGonagall que pusiera fin a aquella farsa. Si quería tener al bicho ese en Hogwarts, que lo tuviera, pero que lo mantuviera bien lejos de Slytherin. Allí no se le había perdido nada.

Apenas llevaba unas líneas cuando Zabini entró en la Sala Común. Cassandra pensó que había ido a anunciarles que había solucionado el problema, pero pronto empezó a sospechar que se había equivocado.

-¡Venid aquí todos! ¡Vamos, de primero a séptimo! –Los alumnos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se apresuraron a acercarse a él, notando su mal humor-. ¿Puedo saber en qué estabais pensando? ¿Qué ha sucedido en ese maldito pasillo?

-Ella me ha intentado morder, profesor –dijo Cainan.

-¿Por las buenas, señor Pucey? ¿Andaba usted ocupándose tranquilamente de sus cosas y ella ha saltado sobre usted para intentar morderle?

-¡Yo sólo le estaba preguntando de dónde venía!

Zabini le apuntó con un dedo.

-Ya basta. Ya basta. Estoy muy decepcionado con todos vosotros.

-¿Qué? –exclamó una alumna de quinto-. Profesor Zabini, a usted no puede gustarle que esa… niña esté aquí con nosotros.

Cassandra sabía que esa chica tenía razón, se había notado el disgusto de Zabini durante toda la cena.

-Le voy a decir lo que no me gusta, señorita Travers. No me gusta que los alumnos de la Casa de Slytherin vayan dando un espectáculo por los pasillos. No me gusta que hagan cosas que pueden cerrarnos el camino a ganar la Copa de las Casas. –Zabini pasó la vista por todos-. No quiero volver a oír que pasa algo parecido, ¿me he expresado con claridad?

Había serias amenazas flotando en su tono y todos los alumnos de Slytherin dijeron un "sí, señor" colectivo.

-Profesor –dijo entonces Morrigan-, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Ella… Este no es su sitio.

Zabini se suavizó un poco.

-De momento, intentemos llevarlo con la mayor gracia posible. Ya veremos si encontramos una solución.

Cassandra meneó la cabeza para sus adentros. Aquello iba a ser un auténtico desastre.

* * *

Minerva suspiró mientras servía el té para ella y para Filius. Eloise y Blaise ya le habían explicado que Yelka iba a pasar la noche en la enfermería. Pobre criatura, qué recibimiento más horrible había recibido… Aquella noche, antes del banquete, les había recordado la importancia de permanecer unidos, de respetar las diferencias. Su mensaje no parecía haber llegado a demasiados oídos.

-No lo entiendo… -comentó Filius-. Lo habría tenido mal en cualquier Casa, pero ¿Slytherin? No sé en qué estaba pensando el Sombrero.

Ella se hacía la misma pregunta. En Hufflepuff, Yelka habría tenido alguna oportunidad. Los Slytherin iban a intentar hacerle la vida imposible. Y esta vez, Minerva no podía criticarlos como los había criticado en otras ocasiones por sus prejuicios anti-muggles. Era un hecho que los goblins era una raza peligrosa y poco de fiar. Uno de sus sobrinos trabajaba en Gringotts y siempre había dicho que enemistarse con los goblins era uno de los peores errores que podía cometer alguien. Y Minerva sabía que Harry, Ron y Hermione aún recibían malas miradas de los empleados de Gringotts por lo que sucedió en la guerra, y eso que el ministerio había pagado por todos los desperfectos.

Sin embargo, tampoco los gigantes eran criaturas amables y hermosas… y qué maravilloso había sido Hagrid, con su optimismo, su lealtad inquebrantable. También había sido maravilloso el dulce e inteligente Remus a pesar de la sangre maldita que corría por sus venas. Por ellos, y porque era lo justo, había aceptado personalmente la matrícula de Yelka. La niña era feísima para estándares humanos y tenía el áspero comportamiento de los goblins, dos cosas que iban a jugar en su contra. Pero era bruja, tenía magia, y se merecía estar en Hogwarts, aprender a usar sus poderes, disfrutar de una oportunidad.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero el Sombrero no se equivoca. Si ha ido a Slytherin es que es capaz de encontrar su sitio allí.

-¿Y crees que Blaise la ayudará?

Minerva suspiró.

-¿Francamente? No, no mucho. Pero al menos intentará mantener controlados a sus alumnos para no perder demasiados puntos. –Le habría gustado tener a alguien de confianza en Slytherin que pudiera contarle qué pasaba realmente por allí, pero sabía que eso era casi imposible. Los niños eran muy leales a que me gustaría poder saber qué pasa en esa Sala Común.

Flitwitck hizo un ruidito.

-El joven Watson quizás podría resultar útil.

Minerva hizo una mueca de desprecio: no soportaba a ese niño. Llevaba más de setenta años como profesora de Hogwarts y había visto muchos alumnos como él: casi todos acababan en algún puesto intermedio del ministerio, regodeándose ante su miserable parcela de poder.

-Ahora que por fin parece haber abandonado su costumbre de chivarse de sus compañeros no creo que sea buena idea volver a darle cuerda. No, no sería justo poner a un alumno en esa situación. Ni bueno. Es simplemente que quiero saber qué pasa cuando no hay adultos delante.

-Bueno… Quizás Teddy o Wei puedan sonsacarle algo a Scorpius y Cassandra.

Era una posibilidad y la mención a Scorpius le hizo recordar que aquel año iba a darle clases particulares. Quizás podría averiguar algo por allí también. Fuera como fuera, iba a asegurarse de que dejaban tranquila a esa pobre niña.

* * *

Cuando Scorpius llegó al Gran Comedor al día siguiente vio que la niña rara ya estaba allí, sentada en uno de los extremos de la mesa de Slytherin. Su presencia allí seguía sin gustarle demasiado, pero aún le gustaba menos que la hubieran mandado al hospital, aquello había sido pasarse. Scorpius sabía que si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro alumno, nadie habría intervenido con unos hechizos tan duros. Y había que admitirlo, Cainan se habría merecido ese mordisco.

-Dejadla en paz –le advirtió a los de primero, que ya estaban entrando.

Él se quedó fuera, esperando a Albus, quien no tardó en llegar y saludarlo.

-¿Has visto los horarios?

Scorpius asintió, muy sonriente. Lo bueno de estudiar los ÉXTASIS era que solían juntarse alumnos de las cuatro Casas. La única excepción ese año era Defensa, que tenía a tantos alumnos que Zabini había tenido que mantenerlos en dos grupos. Pero Slytherin y Gryffindor daban la clase a la vez, así que Albus y él podrían estar juntos todo el rato; siempre y cuando mantuvieran la compostura en clase, los profesores no les separarían.

Y además, tenían un montón de tiempo libre. Los miércoles y los jueves salían a las dos y media y los viernes ni siquiera tenían clase después del almuerzo. Por supuesto, estarían tan llenos de deberes que pasarían todas esas tardes en la biblioteca o practicando con la varita, pero siempre sería mejor que estar encerrados en un aula, escuchando a un profesor.

Normalmente habrían seguido comentando el horario de clases durante el desayuno, pero claro, McGonagall había tenido la genial idea de prohibírselo, vieja estúpida... Albus y él trataron de retrasar lo inevitable, pero al final no les quedó más remedio que ir a sentarse de nuevo en sus respectivas mesas. Scorpius ocupó un sitio entre Morrigan y Damon y miró con anhelo a Albus.

-Venga, Scorp, no me seas Hufflepuff –le dijo su prima, con amabilidad.

-Sí, vamos, un poco de entereza –le pinchó Britney,

Scorpius suspiró para sus adentros, consolándose con el hecho de que no sólo irían a clase juntos toda la mañana, sino que además, como era viernes, tendrían una tarde libre y dos días enteros para ellos solos, sin demasiados deberes.

-Los de primero empiezan con Transformaciones –dijo Damon-. ¿Creéis que la cosa esa podrá hacer magia como nosotros?

-No la llames así, hombre –le pidió Scorpius. A él tampoco le gustaba verla por allí, y menos aún en Slytherin, pero no necesitaba estar insultándola durante horas, como los demás, y menos después de que la hubieran mandado al hospital, ahí a lo bruto.

-Bueno, si está aquí es que al menos puede hacer magia –dijo Hector.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Scorpius se reunió con Albus y se fueron todos a su primera clase del día, Defensa con Zabini. Amal estaba hablando con Britney y con Morrigan y a Scorpius no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que les dirigía Damon. Las cosas entre él y Britney se habían calmado un poco durante el verano, pero Scorpius tuvo la sospecha de que la tregua no duraría mucho, hasta que Damon ya no pudiera aguantarse los celos de verla con Amal. Había sido tan estúpido al romper con ella… Era una lástima que su padre y su abuela no hubieran podido sonsacarle aún a los Pucey qué le habían dicho a Damon para obligarlo a hacer algo así.

El aula de Defensa estaba tal y como Scorpius recordaba. Zabini ya se encontraba allí, esperándoles de pie junto a su mesa. Hechizos no verbales, pensó Scorpius. Eran difíciles, había practicado un poco durante el verano y no había avanzado demasiado.

-Bienvenidos al ÉXTASIS de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –dijo Zabini.

El nuevo curso había comenzado.


	6. El pasado que nos acompaña

**NdA**: Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 6** El pasado que nos acompaña**

Harry se había propuesto averiguar de dónde había salido exactamente la pequeña Yelka y pasó un par de días explorando viejos casos. La niña no aparecía en los registros del ministerio; debía de haberse criado con los goblins. Pero ¿quién habría sido su madre?

En Hogwarts no sabían nada, y si lo sabían, no querían decírselo. Como no tenía prueba alguna de que se hubiera cometido un delito, tampoco tenía base para presionarlos y que le dieran la información que pudieran tener. En los registros, tal y como sabía que pasaría, no constaba ninguna denuncia por violación. Sólo había habido dos asesinatos aquel año y los aurores los habían resuelto los dos.

-Sé que lo que voy a decir suena muy imposible, pero quizás no fue una violación, quizás esa bruja se acostó con un goblin porque quiso –opinó Hermione, mientras almorzaban juntos. Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto-. Ya, ya… Pienso como tú. Pero el padre de Hagrid se enamoró de la madre de Hagrid, y las gigantas no son precisamente sexys. No sé… Los magos son… No sabría ni qué palabra usar.

Harry sonrió un poco ante su desconcierto, pero no creía que tuviera razón. Por mucho que los gigantes fueran grandes y bastante tontos, al menos sus rostros eran completamente humanos. Los goblins no podían decir lo mismo. Desde el punto de vista humano, tenían caras casi demoníacas, muy desagradables, Haciendo un serio esfuerzo podía imaginarse a una loca como Bellatrix violando a algún pobre goblin por alguna retorcida razón, pero ella había muerto una década antes del nacimiento de Yelka y Harry no creía que hubiera más mujeres en Gran Bretaña capaces de hacer algo así. Al menos quería creerlo.

Al día siguiente recordó que no había mirado aún los expedientes de los desaparecidos. Guardaba copias en su despacho de todos los casos desde el 2010 y empezó a buscar en los más antiguos, descartando a los hombres y a las mujeres demasiado mayores. En aquel entonces, buenos tiempos, no se producían tantas desapariciones y Harry se quedó con un único archivo en la mano, el de la bruja Patricia Sawyer. Tiempo atrás la había considerado una posible y temprana víctima de los Parásitos. Harry comenzó a leer su ficha a toda prisa. Patricia era una bruja sangremuggle que había tenido veinticinco años en el momento de su desaparición. La foto mostraba a una chica muy guapa, de ondulado cabello rubio y una sonrisa preciosa. Los vigiles habían sospechado de su ex novio, con el que había roto unas semanas antes de su desaparición, pero no habían encontrado ningún indicio de su culpabilidad. Los padres de Patricia habían asegurado que su hija nunca desaparecería en el mundo muggle sin decirles nada a ellos. A Harry le empezó a latir el corazón más rápido cuando leyó que en el momento de su desaparición, Patricia estaba trabajando en Gringotts.

Tenía que ser ella. Y ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de que había sido una violación. No podía imaginarse a una chica así acostándose voluntariamente con un goblin. ¿Y qué habría sido de ella?

Harry pensó con detenimiento qué hacer a continuación. Sus relaciones con Gringotts no eran buenas y Shacklebolt no vería con buenos ojos que los aurores molestaran a los goblins sin una razón contundente, sin pruebas. Hasta ahora, no tenía más que sospechas. Por otro lado, conocía al menos a dos personas con buenas relaciones en Gringotts, Draco y Bill. Quizás alguno de los dos podría tantear el terreno de manera no oficial.

Aun estando decidido a pedirles ayuda, Harry fue a contárselo todo a Hermione. A ella le interesaría saber lo que había averiguado e igual podría darle alguna otra idea sobre cómo proceder. Hermione leyó el informe con curiosidad y estuvo de acuerdo en que Patricia podía ser la madre de Yelka.

-Lo malo es que esto no prueba nada, Harry. Por todo lo que sabemos, esta chica se enamoró locamente de un goblin y se fue a vivir con él, en la tierra goblin, pero como sabía que la sociedad no lo entendería, no se lo dijo a nadie.

-No es posible que te creas algo así.

Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No se trata de lo que yo crea: las pruebas no indican ni una cosa ni la otra.

-Pongamos que fue una violación –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué crees que podría pasar después?

-Después… no lo sé. Una posibilidad es que no se lo contara a nadie por vergüenza o por miedo; después, al darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada, pudo huir al mundo muggle. Una vez tuvo a la niña, se la llevó a los goblins y ella se marchó a otro país o algo así. Es lo más probable, porque la otra posibilidad es que la mantuvieran secuestrada durante todo el embarazo.

-Podrían haberla matado después de dar a luz –añadió Harry, disgustado ante todos esos escenarios.

-O podrían haberle dado un millón de galeones para que rehiciera su vida en otro lado. Sólo podemos especular. No puedes iniciar aún una investigación oficial.

-Lo sé. Había pensado pedirles a Draco y a Bill que preguntaran discretamente por ahí. ¿Conocemos a alguien más con buenos contactos en Gringotts?

-Habla con el propio Kingsley –sugirió Hermione, como si fuera obvio. Quizás lo fuera-. Puede que no le importe mantener una conversación discreta con Ragook.

Ragook era el enlace goblin entre ellos y el ministerio, el interlocutor habitual cuando estaban en negociaciones con Gringotts o los goblins tenían algo que anunciar. Nadie tenía muy claro si era su líder o sólo su portavoz. Harry apenas lo conocía porque todos en el ministerio, incluido él, habían estado de acuerdo en que era mejor para todos que se mantuviera apartado lo más posible de los goblins.

Un rato más tarde, Shacklebolt escuchó su petición y aceptó hacer un par de preguntas por ahí. Él había sido auror, un excelente auror, y no era la clase de persona que se tomaba a broma un posible caso de violación y asesinato sin resolver, aunque hubiera sucedido hacía más de diez años.

Cuando terminó su trabajo, Harry le hizo una visita rápida a Bill y le habló de sus sospechas. Bill le escuchó atentamente, pero cuando oyó lo que quería, movió la cabeza negativamente, no sin pesar.

-Lo siento, Harry, no creo que pueda ayudarte. No me importa preguntarle a Golbloom, un goblin con el que tengo un poco más de confianza, si sabe algo de los orígenes de esa niña, pero sé que me va a decir que me meta en mis asuntos y también sé que me despedirán si insisto.

-Bueno, si puedes al menos preguntarle a tu colega… Quizás haya suerte.

Bill le prometió que haría tal cosa y Harry fue a Malfoy manor, ya para quedarse allí. Estaban a punto de tomar el té y Draco le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa mientras Narcissa le empezaba a preparar una taza. Harry se permitió unos minutos para saborear la paz del final de la jornada, aunque su mente aún vagaba de vez en cuando hacia Yelka.

-Estás muy distraído –murmuró Draco, a su lado-. ¿Estás pensando en esa… niña?

Como al parecer sucedía con la inmensa mayoría de los Slytherin, Draco estaba bastante disgustado ante la idea de que una niña semi-humana hubiera terminado en su preciosa Casa de sangrepuras. Al enterarse de la noticia gracias a una carta de Cassandra, había exclamado un "¡No puede ser!" que no sonaba nada bien y después se había ido de allí dando zancadas. Después de aquello, cada vez que Harry había intentado sonsacarle qué pensaba de Yelka, Draco se le había escurrido como una anguila entre sus dedos. Aun sabiendo que Draco estaba intentando evitar una pelea, había algo dentro de Harry que le impulsaba exactamente a tener esa pelea.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Creo que he averiguado algo sobre ella.

Draco alzó las cejas, sorprendido, invitándole a continuar, y Harry le contó lo mismo que le había contado a Bill, Hermione y Shacklebolt. Quizás Draco no la quisiera en Slytherin, pero el interés que sentía por su origen era sincero y Harry pensó que también lo era la chispa de compasión que vio pasar por sus ojos cuando le habló de Patricia Sawyer.

-Yo ya he hecho algunas preguntas por ahí, Harry. También quiero saber por qué tiene magia humana. Pero de momento no he conseguido averiguar nada. Los goblins con los que he hablado dicen que no saben nada de ella. Imagino que la mayoría de ellos me están mintiendo, pero no puedo obligarlos a tomar veritaserum ni hacerles Legeremancia.

-Algunas personas, goblins incluidos, sólo necesitan el incentivo adecuado.

-Tratar de comprar a un goblin no es imposible, pero tampoco es fácil. –Draco puso una mano sobre la suya-. Ya pensaremos algo.

* * *

-Eh, hola, Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí solita?

Ginny alzó la vista al escuchar la voz de Seamus y le sonrió.

-Estoy esperando a Luna. Hemos quedado a las doce para almorzar y he venido un poco antes. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Seamus asintió, fue a la barra a pedir una cerveza de mantequilla y regresó a la mesa.

-Yo iba a comprar el regalo de Hermione.

-Oh, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Voy a hacerla sufrir, voy a comprarle un puzzle de cinco mil piezas.

Ginny se echó a reír.

-Buena idea. Yo aún no he decidido el mío. Hay una chaqueta que le gusta, pero bueno… Ya veremos. –Ginny le dio un trago a su zumo de calabaza-. Seamus, odio ser pesada, pero ¿qué tal le va a James en la Academia? Él dice que bien, pero no sé si me está mintiendo para no preocuparme.

Él le sonrió de nuevo.

-No, tranquila… Mira, si la mayoría de los profesores no lo hubiéramos encontrado adecuado al menos para el entrenamiento, no lo habríamos admitido. Y sus compañeros… Ya sabes, somos tan duros con ellos que acaban haciendo piña. Le va bien.

Ginny sonrió también, sinceramente aliviada. James se estaba esforzando tanto que habría sido horrible que se encontrara con un ambiente hostil en la Academia. Ojalá el hecho de que no fuera así significara que por fin le habían perdonado lo de Scorpius. Desde la batalla de la playa la habían felicitado por la valentía de sus hijos, de los dos. Se alegraba mucho por Albus, pero aún se alegraba más por James, porque para él esas felicitaciones tenían un significado más importante.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-Es un buen chico. Se merece tener otra oportunidad.

Ginny lo miró con agradecimiento. Seamus no había cambiado su relación con ellos o con James después de lo de Scorpius, pero aun así era agradable oírlo hablar así.

-Serías un buen padre, Seamus. –Él hizo una mueca resignada, como si pensara que eso ya no iba a suceder-. Eh, si quieres tener hijos aún estás a tiempo. Búscate una bruja joven y bonita.

-Deberíamos irnos juntos de caza, tú y yo.

Esta vez fue ella la que hizo una mueca, aunque en su caso no era resignada, sino irónica. Sí, quizás debería hacer eso, a ver si se quitaba a Harry de la cabeza. El problema era que tampoco quedaban muchos hombres solteros de su edad que a la vez fueran medio decentes. Por un momento entretuvo la idea de buscarse un amante recién salido de Hogwarts, pero, por divertido y escandaloso que sonara, no podía hacerles eso a sus hijos.

Seamus y ella estuvieron charlando hasta que llegó Luna. Ginny le propuso que almorzara con ellas, sabiendo que a Luna no le importaría, pero Seamus tenía cosas que hacer y se marchó, dejándolas solas. Poco después, las dos conversaban frente a un plato de salchichas con puré de patatas y un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla. Luna estaba muy contenta porque Rolf había conseguido un trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas; no era realmente lo que le gustaba porque consistía más en papeleo que en tratar con dichas criaturas, pero el dinero era bienvenido y los Scamander y los Kettleburn siempre se habían llevado bien.

-Es mejor que ayudar a mi padre en El Quisquilloso, a Rolf no le va eso de ser periodista.

-Quizás una vez dentro también le sea más fácil encontrar un puesto que le guste aún más, ¿no? Como en las reservas de dragones. Charlie estaba interesado en trabajar allí, pero como le salió lo de sustituir a Hagrid…

Y lo que iba a ser algo temporal se había convertido en definitivo.

-Tengo tantas ganas de que acabe todo esto y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…

Luna normalmente siempre hablaba desde una extraña sabiduría, pero Ginny pensó que esta vez se equivocaba. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes, habían cambiado demasiado.

* * *

Para alivio de Harry, el plan de Draco parecía haber dado resultado y los periodistas no se habían puesto demasiado pesados con ellos. De vez en cuando, al salir del Unicornio de Plata o cuando iban a algún partido de quidditch les hacían algunas fotos, pero no los atosigaban a cada rato, no invadían el atrio del ministerio para hacerle preguntas sobre su relación.

Así que no esperaba encontrarse una madrugada observando a dos jovencísimos periodistas colgando de las protecciones exteriores de la mansión.

-En serio –dijo Harry, cruzado de brazos-, ¿cómo puede ser que todavía quede en Gran Bretaña alguien que no sepa lo que pasa cuando alguien intenta entrar en Malfoy manor?

-Lo sentimos, lo juro –dijo uno de los chicos, al borde de las lágrimas-. No nos mande a Azkaban.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Draco, que puso los ojos en blanco. Los chicos, que trabajaban como corresponsales para el equivalente irlandés de Corazón de Bruja, eran inofensivos. Y Harry sabía que en el fondo Draco se alegraba de que hubieran resultado ser periodistas. Al oír la alarma su primera reacción había sido pensar en los Parásitos y la segunda, en todas las veces que magos y brujas que aún odiaban a los Malfoy habían intentado penetrar en la mansión. Cualquiera de esas dos opciones habría sido peor que vérselas con unos cachorros de paparazzi.

-Ir a Azkaban no es lo peor que podría pasaros –dijo Draco, frío y desdeñoso-. Tenéis suerte de no haber sido capaces de cruzar estas protecciones porque las siguientes os habrían matado. Estamos en medio de una guerra, por si vuestros reducidos cerebros no lo han entendido aún. La gente tiene un especial interés en protegerse de los desconocidos que tratan de colarse en sus casas en mitad de la noche.

Después de asustarlos un poco más, decidieron dejarles ir. Los chicos se marcharon rápidamente con la Aparición y Harry y Draco usaron el mismo método para volver a la mansión. Sólo estaban en septiembre, pero a las tres de la mañana hacía un frío considerable y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de paseos.

En la mansión les esperaban Narcissa, Andromeda y las dos rusas. No estaban preocupadas porque ya sabían que no había sido un ataque ni nada serio; simplemente parecían querer conocer el final de aquella historia. Harry se sintió un poco culpable, sobre todo por Tereshkova, que no tenía edad para llevarse un susto de muerte en mitad de la noche.

-¿Qué querían? –preguntó Narcissa en tono irónico-. ¿Sacaros fotos mientras dormíais?

-Al parecer su plan era colarse en los terrenos y tratar de hacernos fotos cuando estuviéramos desayunando o algo así de fascinante –explicó Draco.

-Siento mucho las molestias –dijo Harry, un poco abochornado.

-Tonterías, esto no es culpa tuya –replicó Narcissa-. Es una vergüenza que algunas personas tengan tan poco respeto por la intimidad de los demás.

-Yo les habría dado una buena zurra –añadió Tereshkova, algo malhumorada.

Narcissa le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación y luego lanzó una mirada general.

-Venga, es tarde. ¿Qué tal si todos volvemos a la cama? Estaremos más cómodos criticando a esos idiotas mañana durante el desayuno.

La sugerencia fue unánimemente aceptada y todos regresaron a sus habitaciones. Draco se sirvió un dedo del whisky que guardaba en el saloncito adjunto a su dormitorio y le puso otra copa igual a Harry. Cuando Draco le había despertado, alertándole de que las alarmas de la mansión habían saltado, su cuerpo había recibido una descarga de adrenalina que todavía corría por sus venas. Y seguramente a Draco le sucedía lo mismo. El whisky de fuego les ayudaría a calmarse un poco.

-Lo que más me sorprende de esto es que eres el Jefe de Aurores –comentó Draco-. Uno pensaría que los periodistas tratarían de no tocarle demasiado las narices al Jefe de Aurores.

Harry suspiró, preguntándose por qué no inspiraba más respeto entre aquellos pesados.

-Ojalá… Me sabe fatal que todos os hayáis…

-No vuelvas a disculparte, ya has oído a mi madre –le interrumpió Draco-. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Y no creas… Se agradece que esta vez fueran unos periodistas buscando fotos.

-Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Draco le dio otro sorbo a su whisky y miró a Harry pensativamente.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta, Harry. Es sobre las veces que venían a Malfoy manor a intentar atacarnos y cosas así. ¿Por qué siempre venías tú? –Harry lo miró con sorpresa, no había esperado esa pregunta-. Incluso cuando eras ya Jefe de Aurores y eso estaba muy por debajo de tus responsabilidades. Antes creía que lo hacías para humillarnos, pero ahora que te conozco ya no estoy tan seguro.

-Claro que no era para humillaros –exclamó, un poco incómodo-. Tú estabas las primeras veces, cuando se encargaba el auror que estuviera de turno. Muchos de ellos no eran nada profesionales. Robards sabía que yo sí lo sería. Más que los otros, al menos. Y además tu madre me trataba con algo más de respeto que al resto de los aurores. Parecía la mejor solución.

Draco asintió.

-Ya veo… Era sólo curiosidad –dijo, en tono casi tranquilizador. No solían hablar de aquella época, que ahora les hacía sentirse incómodos a los dos. Pero a veces, supuso Harry, era inevitable mencionarla o sentir el deseo de escuchar la versión del otro sobre algún asunto-. Tienes que admitir que nos hemos malinterpretado muy a menudo.

No podía contradecirle. Siguiendo un impulso, alzó su vaso de whisky.

-Por dejar de malinterpretarnos.

Draco sonrió e hizo el brindis con él.

-Por dejar de malinterpretarnos. La verdad es que me gustas más desde que nos llevamos bien.

Harry se echó a reír.

-Lo mismo digo.

Draco se terminó su whisky con un último trago y le hizo una señal con la cabeza mientras alargaba el brazo hacia él.

-Anda, vámonos a dormir.

Harry le dio un último trago a su propia copa y fue con Draco al dormitorio de la mano. Aunque aún no tenía sueño, se sentía algo más relajado y le apetecía meterse en la cama y olvidar aquel incidente y el momento de ligera incomodidad al recordar el pasado. Por el modo en el que Draco se abrazó a él cuando estuvieron desnudos de nuevo bajo las sábanas, deseaba lo mismo. Y Harry pensó que mientras los dos estuvieran tan decididos a no dejar que ese pasado les estropeara el presente, las cosas irían bien.

* * *

-Narcissa, ¿podemos hablar?

Ella asintió mientras le hacía un gesto a Andromeda para que se sentara en una de las sillas de su despacho. A su hermana le faltaba ya poco para cumplir los setenta, pero desde que estaba con Wei parecía veinte años más joven. Por suerte, Andromeda no era la clase de bruja que al alcanzar la mediana edad trataba de vestirse como si acabara de salir de Hogwarts. Era algo más sutil, el modo en el que la alegría se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros, la sonrisa fácil que iluminaba a menudo su rostro.

-Dime.

-Verás… Wei y yo hemos estado hablando. Nos gustaría pasar más tiempo juntos, convivir desde el viernes por la tarde hasta el lunes por la mañana. Pero no queremos ser una carga para vosotros, Narcissa. Irina ya es prácticamente una amiga, no hace falta andarse ya con demasiadas zarandajas con ella. No sé, quizás sea hora de que vuelva a mi casa.

Aunque no hubiera esperado esa conversación en ese momento, Narcissa siempre había sabido que antes o después pasaría algo así, especialmente desde la relación de su hermana con Wei. Era algo que había comentado alguna vez con Draco.

-Es cierto que ya no te necesitamos, Andy, pero a Draco y a mí nos gustaría mucho que te quedaras, al menos hasta que termine la guerra. Aquí estás mucho más segura que en tu casa. Y en cuanto a Wei, no es un problema. Sabes que nos gusta tenerlo aquí.

-¿De verdad prefieres que nos quedemos?

Narcissa asintió.

-Por supuesto. –Alargó el brazo para apretarle la mano-. Me quedo mucho más tranquila teniéndote aquí. Además, te echaría de menos.

Andromeda le sonrió.

-Yo también. Está bien, hablaré con Wei.

-Perfecto. Y para que quede claro, si en vez de venir sólo el fin de semana quiere estar aquí contigo de lunes a domingo, tampoco habrá problema.

-Oh, gracias, pero preferimos hacerlo así, al menos de momento. Ir y venir todos los días se ha vuelto un poco pesado, con los controles de la puerta. Y además, ya sabes, se preocupa por los niños. Si no regresó a China cuando terminó el curso en el que pasó lo de Windfield fue precisamente por ellos. –Hizo una pausa-. Él y Teddy están ahora muy pendientes de Yelka, la niña goblin.

Su tono se había vuelto algo más inexpresivo y eso hizo que Narcissa sospechara que quizás se había equivocado respecto a lo que su hermana pensaba sobre esa desdichada criatura. A ella le parecía horrible que McGonagall hubiera permitido algo así y casi se alegraba de que Lucius no hubiera vivido para ver a esa niña semi-humana en Slytherin. Pero no quería problemas con Andromeda, quien tenía una manera distinta de ver esas cosas.

-¿Es capaz de hacer magia?

-Si no, no la habrían mandado a Hogwarts. –Dio un pequeño suspiro-. No sé, los goblins son unas criaturas extrañas. Espero que Minerva no se arrepienta de haber tomado esa decisión.

Narcissa ya no pudo resistir más la curiosidad.

-¿Crees que es mala idea?

-¿Goblins en Hogwarts? No sé qué puede pasar ahí. –Alzó las cejas-. Pareces sorprendida.

-Lo estoy –admitió Narcissa, pensando que no había mal en ello-. Creía que estarías tan a favor como Wei o Ted.

-¿Goblins en Hogwarts? –repitió Andromeda.

Narcissa hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Bueno, Andy… No todo el mundo pensaría que un hombre-lobo es un yerno adecuado.

En cuanto lo dijo, se arrepintió, porque podía haber comenzado involuntariamente una pelea que jamás habría querido empezar. Sin embargo, Andromeda no la miró enfadada, sino como si hubiera dicho la mayor tontería del mundo.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Narcissa, ¿has perdido el juicio? ¿Crees que me gustó ver a mi hija casándose con un hombre-lobo?

Era lo último que esperaba oír y no pudo contener su asombro.

-¿No?

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Era un hombre-lobo!

-Pero…

Andromeda resopló, respiró hondo y le habló con un poco más de calma.

-Narcissa, ¿cómo no iba a preocuparme? Teddy podría haber nacido infectado. Y si Remus se hubiera despistado una sola noche con la poción que le volvía inofensivo... Pero aunque fuera un hombre-lobo, también era una persona encantadora. Un hombre bueno, inteligente, valeroso. Y lo más importante de todo, Dora lo amaba. –Meneó ligeramente la cabeza-. No era el marido que yo habría escogido para ella y no sólo por su licantropía. No sé, siempre me la imaginé con alguien como Charlie Weasley. Pero la apoyé. La apoyé como me habría gustado que mamá me apoyara a mí.

Los recuerdos de aquella época, vagos y borrosos, acudieron a su memoria y dejaron a Narcissa reflexionando sobre lo que pasó con unos y con otros. Había sido imperdonablemente estúpida, simplificando así a su hermana. Tenía edad para saber que la gente estaba llena de matices.

-Todos te deberíamos haber apoyado –dijo entonces, mirándola a los ojos.

Andromeda le mantuvo la mirada y Narcissa tuvo la sensación de que las dos estaban pensando lo mismo, en las oportunidades perdidas, en lo que sucedió y en lo que debería haber sucedido. En todo lo que las disculpas no podrían devolver.

-Bueno, al menos las cosas son diferentes ahora –dijo Andromeda.

Narcissa se obligó a empujar los remordimientos a un rincón de su mente y a sonreírle a su hermana.

-Sí, me alegro mucho por Wei y tú. ¿Mandamos ya las invitaciones de boda?

Andromeda rió entre dientes.

-No seas cría. –Entonces se levantó de su silla y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Voy a hablar con él y a decirle cómo hemos quedado.

Narcissa asintió y la observó marchar, contenta de que fuera a seguir viviendo con ellos. Después suspiró y regresó a sus cartas.

* * *

Ginny se dio cuenta de que había empezado a temer los cumpleaños de sus amigos cuando acudió a casa de Ron y Hermione con un nudo en el estómago. Sabía perfectamente la causa y no se sorprendió cuando su ansiedad se hizo mayor al ver llegar a Harry y a Draco juntos. Habría sido más fácil soportarlo si hubiera visto roces entre ellos, habría podido convencerse de que aquella relación no iba a ir a ningún sitio, que Draco había seducido a Harry con engaños para aprovecharse de su fama y éste pronto se daría cuenta. Pero la verdad era que Harry brillaba al lado de Draco. Brillaba, maldita sea.

Y ahora todo el mundo daba por sentado que ella sería madura y civilizada y encontraría maravilloso alternar con su ex marido y su nueva pareja. Aunque esa pareja fuera Draco Malfoy, un hombre con la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo, un hombre que seguramente despreciaba a la mitad de los que estaban allí. A ella no le engañaban todas esas sonrisas; era una sangrepura también, por mucho que no hubiera frecuentado ciertos círculos, sabía a qué juego estaba jugando Draco. No estaba tan segura de que Harry lo supiera.

Argh, ¿cómo podía estar con él? Sí, Draco no era un mortífago, de acuerdo, pero era un estirado, un convenenciero, alguien que encontraría vulgares casi todas las cosas que le gustaban a Harry. No pegaban ni con cola. No entendía qué hacían juntos, por qué parecía funcionarles.

Debería haberle puesto una excusa a Hermione y haberse quedado en su casa. Total, ya podría celebrarlo con ella cuando hicieran la fiesta familiar en La Madriguera, a la que con un poco de suerte, Draco no acudiría. Sentada en un sofá junto a una pareja de amigos de Hermione del ministerio enfrascados en una conversación aburrida que sólo ellos entendían, se dijo que jamás se lo había pasado tan mal en una fiesta.

-No pareces muy animada –dijo entonces Seamus, acercándose a ella.

-No estoy en mi mejor momento –admitió.

Seamus le dirigió un cómico y supuestamente sugerente movimiento de cejas.

-Anda, ven a bailar y cuéntale a tu tío Seamus qué te preocupa.

Aunque su imitación de un maduro seductor era bastante patética, Ginny se dejó animar y salió a bailar con él. Siempre había sido un buen bailarín, mejor que Harry, Neville y su hermano Ron juntos. Pero esa pequeña mejoría en su humor se disipó cuando vio a Harry meciéndose al ritmo de la música con Draco entre sus brazos.

-Ginny –dijo Seamus en voz baja. Ella le miró interrogativamente-. Sabes que no sé ser sutil ni nada de eso. ¿Te molesta ver a Harry con Draco?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ya es mayorcito –dijo, con una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir-. Y no estamos casados.

Le preocupaba que Seamus le hubiera preguntado eso. Primero Hermione y ahora él. No podía seguir así, tenía que disimular mejor antes de acabar haciendo el ridículo del todo.

-Supongo que no es fácil… Sería raro seguir viendo a mi ex mujer tanto como tú ves a Harry.

-Estoy bien.

Quizás podría haberse librado entonces de aquel tema, pero en ese momento descubrió que Harry y Draco se estaban besando. No debería doler tanto. No debería.

-Ginny, ¿por qué no salimos a que nos dé un poco el aire?

Debió de contestar de algún modo, porque de repente se encontraba fuera de la casa de su hermano, cara a cara con un plácido paisaje de colinas, invisible ahora en la oscuridad. El aire fresco le sentó bien, calmó el ritmo agitado de su corazón, de su respiración. Seamus se mantuvo a su lado en silencio, un gesto raro en él.

-Creía que lo había superado –dijo ella al final, sin poder evitarlo más-. Pero me está partiendo el alma.

-Eh… -Seamus le puso la mano en el hombro-. Tú siempre le has querido. Es normal que te duela verlo con otra persona.

-Pero… pensaba que lo había superado –insistió-. Salí con Caspian. Yo… No sé. Desde que secuestraron a Albus algo cambió. Creo que… creo que dejé de estar enfadada con él por lo de Broderick y…

Y había deseado tenerlo de vuelta de nuevo.

-¿Por qué os divorciasteis? –preguntó Seamus-. Harry nunca pretendió cortar los lazos con tu familia y tú…

-No lo sé. No lo sé. –Se lo había preguntado un millón de veces-. Él me dijo que quería el divorcio, me contó que me había sido infiel y yo… sentí tanta rabia. En ese momento no quise saber nada de él. –Meneó la cabeza-. De todos modos, Harry no habría aceptado una separación. Para esas cosas, es como un muggle.

Seamus se quedó callado unos segundos y después suspiró.

-Mira, sabes que quiero a Harry. Es un gran tipo. Pero en este asunto vuestro, no se merece que estés así por él. –Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse algo sorprendida de oírle decir algo así-. En serio, Ginny. No tengo nada en contra de Draco, no es mal tipo. Pero si Harry prefiere estar con alguien como él antes que estar contigo… Está loco.

Era dulce e inesperado y Ginny sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Es la verdad. Es Harry quien se lo pierde, no tú.

Esas eran las típicas cosas que costaban menos de decir que de creer, pero aun así, funcionaron, al menos un poco. No podía seguir así, sufriendo por alguien que ya ni siquiera era consciente de si ella estaba o no en la misma habitación. Harry era el pasado, no había marcha atrás. Por amargo que resultara, tenía que aceptarlo de verdad y seguir adelante.


	7. Alumnos y profesores

**NdA**: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 7 **Alumnos y profesores**

Después del primer mes de curso, Scorpius ya sabía por qué todo el mundo decía que estudiar los ÉXTASIS era una locura. Los profesores les mandaban el doble de deberes que en los cursos anteriores, los hechizos no verbales eran muy difíciles, la Aritmancia a veces era un puro galimatías. Y no era fácil sacar todo eso adelante cuando tenía que entrenar al quidditch, practicar piano, cumplir con sus tareas de prefecto y tomar las clases extra que suponían su adiestramiento como animago.

A pesar del agobio continuo –Albus y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, sí, pero los dedicaban básicamente a atender en clase, estudiar y hacer deberes-, Scorpius estaba disfrutando mucho con las clases con McGonagall. Nunca había terminado de fiarse de la directora, que tantas cosas injustas había permitido en el pasado, pero tenía un aire autoritario e inteligente que transmitía respeto. Y, para su sorpresa, había resultado ser una profesora excelente, mucho mejor aún que Davies.

Scorpius tenía clase con ella tres horas a la semana: una los martes y dos los jueves, todas por la tarde. A cambio, sólo iba a la clase doble de Transformaciones con Davies y tenía permiso para saltarse la de los jueves a primera hora, que duraba la mitad: esas mañanas se quedaba haciendo deberes o durmiendo un poco más. McGonagall decía que el entrenamiento para animago valía ya como medio currículum del ÉXTASIS. Y la verdad era que Scorpius no tenía ningún problema en seguir el ritmo que sus compañeros llevaban con Davies.

En esa primera etapa, le había explicado, lo más importante era limpiar su mente de prejuicios, buenos y malos, hacia los animales. Desear con demasiada fuerza ser un tigre blanco podía dificultar mucho su capacidad para tener éxito como animago, a no ser que realmente fuera a convertirse en un tigre, y Scorpius sabía que eso era poco probable. Los ejercicios de McGonagall tenían poco de Transformaciones, en ese momento, pero no dejaban de ser entretenidos. A veces simplemente repasaban animales y Scorpius buscaba sus posibles ventajas: fuerza, agilidad, posibilidad de colarse en cualquier sitio, alas… Todas las formas tenían un lado bueno. Otro día, McGonagall le explicó que ser humano de nuevo era tan difícil como transformarse, pues se hacía sin varita y todo residía en la capacidad de concentración y en la fuerza de su deseo por recuperar su humanidad. Era importante convertir algo o alguien en su ancla. Scorpius sabía que siempre volvería a Albus.

Después del primer mes, por fin, empezaron ya hacer ejercicios reales de animagia. Scorpius estaba impaciente por dar ese paso, al menos quería descubrir de una vez en qué iba a convertirse. McGonagall le dijo que se apuntara a la mano izquierda con su varita, dejara la mente en blanco y tratara de sentir el núcleo mágico de su interior.

-Cuando lo sienta, piense en su mano, en los huesos, los tendones, los músculos, la piel… Tiene que ser consciente de todas las partes de su cuerpo. Necesita entender eso para poder transformarse algún día en animago.

En parte ya podía entenderlo, porque las transformaciones exigían siempre esa clase de concienciación, de visualización. Eso no quería decir que fuera fácil. No podía evitar tener un poco de miedo a equivocarse y transformar su mano de manera irremediable en algo monstruoso, pero McGonagall también le había explicado que vencer ese miedo, lógico y habitual, era también una de las dificultades de ser animago.

-No me preocupan los que tienen miedo a meter la pata, señor Malfoy. Lo peor que les puede pasar es simplemente que no puedan convertirse en animagos. Me preocupan los que no tienen miedo y actúan con imprudencia. A ellos les pueden pasar cosas peores.

-¿Ha conocido a alguien que haya tenido algún accidente serio estudiando animagia, profesora? –preguntó, sin poder evitar su curiosidad.

-Al menos cuatro personas –contestó ella-. A dos personas pudieron devolverlas a su forma original después de unos días, pero un tercero pasó doce años de su vida con los brazos fusionados al cuerpo y un cuarto, lamentablemente, llegó a morir. No practique nunca a solas con usted mismo hasta que yo no le diga que es seguro, ¿de acuerdo? Esto no es un juego.

Scorpius asintió, nunca había tenido intención de hacer algo así.

-No se preocupe.

Ella le dirigió una breve sonrisa.

-Tiene usted mucho potencial, señor Malfoy. Hay mucha gente que necesita cinco, diez años para conseguirlo y algunos no lo consiguen nunca. Pero me extrañaría que usted necesitara los dos cursos completos. Simplemente siga practicando como hasta ahora.

* * *

El profesor Diggle podía ser un poco pesimista, pero Mei disfrutaba bastante con las clases de Astronomía. Calcular órbitas y la posición de los planetas, estudiar la composición de sus atmósferas, aprenderse los nombres de todas las estrellas que aparecían en el firmamento… Era entretenido. No tan apasionante como la Aritmancia, pero entretenido.

Al poco de empezar las clases de aquel curso, sin embargo, se encontró reflexionando sobre unos ejercicios de física que Diggle le había preparado especialmente para ella. Había cosas que no terminaban de cuadrarle. Al principio pensó que se había equivocado, pero por más que repasaba y pensaba no conseguía entender por qué según sus resultados, la luz del sol se había curvado en medio de un eclipse. ¿Tenía algo que ver con los agujeros negros de los que había hablado Diggle a veces? El profesor había contado que los rayos de luz se curvaban cerca de un agujero negro. Al final, incapaz de descubrir qué se le estaba escapando, fue a hablar con Diggle y le explicó sus dudas, esperando que esa fuera una de las raras veces en las que los profesores podían realmente echarle una mano.

-Es por la atracción gravitatoria del objeto que se interpone entre la luz y nosotros.

-Pero ¿cómo?

Diggle meneó la cabeza.

-Necesitas leer a Einstein y los físicos de la mecánica cuántica.

-¿Mecánica cuántica?

No sólo nunca había oído hablar de algo así, sino que tampoco era capaz de deducir a qué hacía referencia. Cuántica. ¿De dónde habría salido esa palabra?

-Buscaré un par de libros y te los dejaré.

A Mei le parecía perfecto leer esos libros, pero no veía razón para esperar tanto, así que se fue a buscar a Blackcrow y le pidió permiso para entrar a la sala de ordenadores. Blackcrow sabía que no iba a hacer ninguna tontería, como descargarse cosas guarras o entrar al aula con varitas, así que la dejó ir y Mei subió hasta la clase de Estudios Culturales. Había un par de alumnos de séptimo allí, enfrascados con sus cosas, que la saludaron con un distraído movimiento de cabeza. Mei les devolvió el saludo y encendió uno de los ordenadores, lo cual era posiblemente su invento favorito de los muggles.

Mecánica cuántica. Mei introdujo el nombre en el buscador y un par de segundos después pinchó en el primer enlace.

Era asombroso.

Fue como encontrarse con un mundo nuevo. Conceptos fascinantes como la constante de Planck, la teoría de la relatividad, el principio de incertidumbre… ¡La luz podía comportarse a la vez como onda y como partícula! ¡Y la teoría de las supercuerdas! Hasta la magia podía tener cabida ahí. Aún no sabía cómo, pero seguro que la tenía. Quizás la magia tenía sus propias partículas elementales, como otras energías. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie le había hablado de todo eso en todo ese tiempo? ¿Es que la gente no tenía sentido común? ¿No se daban cuenta de que aquello era prácticamente el maldito libro de instrucciones de todo el maldito universo?

Alguien trató de interrumpirla y Mei se lo quitó de encima sin hacerle el menor caso. ¡Aquello era importante! No podía parar de leer, iba de un enlace a otro con ansiedad devoradora, y si se detenía a veces era sólo porque necesitaba unos segundos para ir encajando todo aquello, organizándolo. Sólo se estaba quedando con lo esencial, memorizando fórmulas. Ya pensaría sobre ello después, ya trataría de entenderlo de verdad. Pero mientras tanto quería leer más, explorar todo aquel territorio desconocido y maravilloso.

-Señorita Ling… ¡Señorita Ling!

-¿QUÉ? –gritó, enfadada. Cuando vio que era Flitwick trató de controlarse un poco-. Lo siento, profesor, no sabía que era usted. Pero estoy en medio de algo muy…

-Es la hora de la cena, señorita Ling –le interrumpió el profesor-. Se ha perdido el té. La señorita Silvermoon ha subido a avisarla hace un rato de que debía bajar a cenar y no le ha hecho caso. Apague el ordenador y venga conmigo al Gran Comedor, por favor. Ya continuará mañana.

-Espere, es que…

-¿Está a punto de descubrir el escondite de los Parásitos?

-No –contestó, un poco desconcertada. ¿Parásitos? ¿A quién le importaban los Parásitos?

-Entonces puede esperar hasta mañana. Ahora es la hora de la cena. Su cabeza necesita alimento también. Y me temo que debo añadir que usted necesita practicar el Sonorus, en vista del desastre que ha hecho hoy en mi clase. Apague el ordenador y vámonos.

Mei, que había tenido innumerables conversaciones parecidas con su Jefe de Casa, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de convencerlo para que la dejara continuar. De terminar castigada todo el fin de semana, sí, pero no de salirse con la suya. Flitwick era terco como una mula cuando quería. Mei empezó a apagar el ordenador de muy mal humor.

-Vaya broma de colegio. Una quiere estudiar y aprender y no la dejan. Y eso que somos Ravenclaw, se supone que valoramos la educación, ¿no? Ya lo veo. La valoramos muchísimo.

Como siempre, Flitwick dejó que el sarcasmo le resbalara.

-Lo hacemos, señorita Ling, lo hacemos, pero también valoramos el pollo al horno con salsa de manzanas y el primer pastel de calabaza de la temporada. Vamos, dese prisa. No quiero que se enfríe la cena.

Increíble… Estaba descubriendo el funcionamiento del universo y le salían con pasteles de calabaza. Defraudada con la humanidad, bajó con su profesor al Gran Comedor. Pero su mente estaba llena de fórmulas, de cálculos y Mei sabía que lo estaría durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Blaise había llegado bastante animado al nuevo curso, pero su buen humor ya se había desplomado el primer día, al soportar que ese monstruito goblin que McGonagall había decidido acoger en Hogwarts hubiera terminado en Slytherin. ¡En Slytherin! Cada vez que la veía entre sus alumnos, llevando en su ropa la insignia de su Casa, moría un poquito por dentro.

Había que admitir, al menos, que la niña era tan competente como cualquier otro alumno de primero. En Defensa atacaba con la crudeza que uno podía esperar de un goblin. Arcadia decía que no destacaba en Pociones, ni para lo bueno ni para lo malo. Sin embargo, en Vuelo y Criaturas era un auténtico desastre. Los goblins no volaban, punto. Y Criaturas… Zhou decía que hasta el momento, todos los animales que habían estudiado en las clases de primero se ponían histéricos en cuanto notaban la presencia de la niña. Él y McGonagall estaban ya considerando la posibilidad de eximirla de esa asignatura.

Era un error. Que esa niña estuviera en Hogwarts, no digamos en Slytherin, era un error.

A pesar de eso, Blaise había aconsejado al resto de sus alumnos que la dejaran tranquila. Era medio goblin, sí, pero no sabían quién era su padre. Y no querrían estar acosándola y molestándola para descubrir, por ejemplo, que su padre era el director de Gringotts en Londres, ¿verdad? Entre eso y el mordisco que le había dado a Cainan Pucey, la mayoría de alumnos de Slytherin habían optado por ignorarla, el curso de acción más inteligente.

Una tarde, llevado por la curiosidad, le pidió permiso a McGonagall para ir a su despacho y hablar con el cuadro del profesor Snape. Quería saber qué pensaba de todo aquello. McGonagall no puso objeciones y Blaise se presentó allí un día después del té. En su cuadro, Snape parecía estar esperándole.

-Señor Zabini, espero que el joven Malfoy no haya vuelto a meterse en un lío por culpa de ese Potter.

Blaise se preguntó qué diría Snape si supiera que Potter y Draco eran ahora una feliz pareja; quizás podía comentárselo luego, cuando hubiera aclarado lo de esa niña.

-De momento, no, profesor. Eso suele ocurrir a final de curso. –Pudo haber quizás un inicio de sonrisa en una de las comisuras de sus labios, pero Blaise no habría apostado ni un knut por ello-. La verdad es que quería hablarle de una de las nuevas alumnas de Slytherin. ¿Ha oído hablar ya de Yelka Moljkarr?

-La niña medio goblin…

-Me estaba preguntando si tendría algún consejo que darme.

Snape entrecerró los ojos.

-Creo que ya sabe que mi interés por los prejuicios de sangre dejaron de ser reales tras la primera guerra de Voldemort.

-No estamos hablando de una sangremuggle, señor. Es medio goblin.

Pero Snape meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Hay algunos alumnos a los que yo jamás habría aceptado en Hogwarts por una simple cuestión de seguridad. Pero esa niña, aunque sea medio goblin, no es un peligro para nadie. Si puede hacer magia, debe estar en Hogwarts. Y si el Sombrero la ha puesto en Slytherin, será por algo. No sea estúpido, señor Zabini. Esa niña es el primer alumno con sangre goblin que tenemos en Hogwarts y ha ido a parar a Slytherin. Deje de considerarlo un inconveniente y trate de encontrarle las ventajas a una situación tan insólita.

Ya había pensado en las ventajas, ya sabía que aquella niña podía tener unas conexiones fantásticas con la gente de Gringotts. Pero aun así, no se le había perdido nada en Slytherin y a Blaise le molestó un poco que Snape –o su retrato, al menos- no fuera capaz de verlo.

-Entiendo… -dijo, porque tampoco tenía sentido ponerse a discutir con un cuadro-. Gracias por su consejo, profesor. Por cierto… ¿sabía ya que Draco y Harry Potter son pareja?

La reacción de Snape hizo que Blaise se sintiera compensado por el rapapolvo.

_-¿Qué?_

Su rugido atrajo la atención de la mitad de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts; Blaise le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

-Sí, pasó en Ávalon, por lo visto. Draco parece muy enamorado. Los dos, en realidad. -Snape parecía a punto de echar hasta la primera papilla, pero no dijo nada. Sólo parecía capaz de mirarlo con estupor-. En fin, debo marcharme, tengo mucho que hacer. Ha sido un placer charlar con usted.

Snape siguió sin decir palabra, pero su silencio resultaba bastante elocuente. Y satisfactorio para Blaise. No todo el mundo podía presumir de haber dejado a Snape demasiado conmocionado como para hablar.

* * *

Después de las primeras clases, Lily había llegado a la conclusión de que adoraba la magia de las tres canciones. Flitwick le había enseñado una estrofa de la canción de la vida, la que aceleraba el crecimiento de las plantas. La letra no era más que una sucesión de sonidos sin sentido, quizás de un idioma que había dejado de hablarse hacía milenios. Nadie sabía lo que decía. Sin embargo, sonaba bien y no resultaba excesivamente difícil de memorizar. Lo complicado, en realidad, era aprender la melodía en la que esas sílabas debían cantarse. Una nota un poco más larga de lo correcto, la más mínima desviación y la canción ya no funcionaba. Y considerando que duraba sus buenos diez minutos, no era una tarea sencilla.

Además, luego estaba la segunda parte, porque mientras cantaba tenía que canalizar la magia a través de su varita. Aún no habían llegado a esa etapa porque todavía estaba memorizando correctamente toda la estrofa, pero Flitwick le había dicho que tendría que practicar mucho para dominarlo.

A Lily no le gustaba demasiado estudiar, ni memorizar cosas y se cansaba enseguida de practicar una y otra vez el mismo hechizo. Con aquella canción, sin embargo, era diferente. No le importaba ensayar todas las veces que hiciera falta, igual que no le había importado ensayar el año pasado para la obra de teatro de Seren y Casper. Y no tardó en darse cuenta de que no era sólo porque le gustara mucho cantar; también era porque se trataba de algo suyo, de algo especial. Nunca podría sacarse tan buenas notas como Albus ni ser tan valiente como él y James, pero ellos tampoco podían hacer lo que ella haría algún día.

Una tarde, al salir de la clase, le pareció oír la voz de su hermano. No había nadie en el pasillo, pero la ventana estaba entreabierta y al asomarse lo vio allí abajo, con Scorpius, Seren y Mei. Lily se quedó curioseando unos segundos para ver qué estaban haciendo y pronto comprendió que estaban practicando el encantamiento patronus. Albus parecía haber conseguido invocar un escudo bastante potente, aunque aún no le salía con forma de animal. Scorpius lo intentó y lo hizo peor. Mei ni lo intentó, estaba leyendo uno de sus libros. Últimamente estaba peor que nunca. Seren les demostró cómo se hacía e hizo aparecer su ganso.

Lily se quedó pensativa un segundo, sacó su varita, se aseguró de que no había nadie en el pasillo y se concentró en un momento feliz, el momento en el que Albus había regresado sano y salvo de su secuestro.

_-¡Expecto Patronum!_

Un débil rayo plateado salió de su varita. No sabía si era exactamente el resultado que había esperado para su primer intento, pero sí sabía que tenía un montón de deberes por delante, así que se encogió mentalmente de hombros y siguió caminando. Ya aprendería el encantamiento patronus más adelante, si era necesario. Ella tenía magia propia de la que ocuparse.

Al doblar la esquina, se encontró con que Urien y Penelope Sutherland estaban en ese pasillo, un poco más alejados. Él parecía estar consolándola y Lily, un poco preocupada, se acercó a ellos.

-Eh, ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada… Un idiota le ha dicho algo que le ha molestado.

Lily se imaginaba qué tipo de comentario había sido. No resultaba fácil ser pariente cercano de un Parásito, ni siquiera aunque hubiera desertado y hubiera rescatado a Albus y Scorpius y estuviera colaborando con los aurores, como la señora Sutherland. A Lily le costaba entender que la gente se metiera con los demás por lo que pudieran haber hecho sus parientes, pero en el caso de los Sutherland aún le parecía más incomprensible.

-No hagas caso, Penelope –dijo Lily-. Los que dicen eso son unos idiotas. Si eran sangrepuras lo más probable es que estén emparentados con esa asquerosa de Elizabeth Grudge, igual que yo. Así que no sé para qué hablan.

Urien la miró con interés.

-¿Tú sabes qué familias están emparentadas con ella?

-¿Con Grudge? Bueno, los Prewett se han casado con los Weasley, los Malfoy, los Longbottom, los Withers… No sé, yo casi no he estudiado genealogías, pero si se lo preguntas a Scorpius, seguro que lo sabe. -Él asintió lentamente-. Yo creo que la mitad de la gente de Hogwarts tienen algún pariente que es mortífago o Parásito.

Urien le pasó a su hermana el brazo por los hombros.

-Venga, vamos a buscar a Scorpius. La próxima vez que uno de esos imbéciles se meta contigo, se lo explicas.

-Está por allá abajo practicando el patronus –le dijo Lily.

-Gracias. –Penelope esbozó una sonrisa en su dirección-. ¿Te vienes?

-Voy a la biblioteca.

Los tres se dirigieron a las escaleras, que no estaban ya lejos.

-¿Tienes deberes? –preguntó Urien.

-¿Hay alguien que no tenga?

-Espérate a llegar a quinto y verás. -Entonces llegaron a las escaleras y Urien le sonrió. Lily siempre había pensado que tenía una sonrisa muy dulce-. Gracias otra vez, Lily. No te canses.

-Suerte.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a bajar y Lily se los quedó mirando un momento, observando el modo en el que Urien cuidaba de Penny. Después, recordando de nuevo el aburridísimo trabajo en grupo que le esperaba en la biblioteca, empezó a subir a la cuarta planta.

* * *

Aunque no pasaban tanto tiempo juntas como antes, cuando iban al mismo curso, Seren aún charlaba a menudo con su amiga Ginny Morrison. A veces se sentaban juntas en la biblioteca, aunque estuvieran haciendo deberes distintos, y otras daban algún paseo, si el tiempo no era demasiado malo. Aquel año aún notaba más que no estaban en el mismo curso, Ginny tenía ya gran parte de su atención en lo que pasaría cuando dejara Hogwarts. Quería intentar trabajar como modista en el teatro y se preguntaba si a su novio y a ella les iría bien en el mundo de los adultos. Seren la envidiaba un poco, aunque también le gustaba no tener que tomar ya esa clase de decisiones.

Mientras paseaban una tarde, aprovechando que había dejado de llover y aún quedaba un ratito de luz, Ginny y ella se toparon con Yelka cerca del muro que Mei había levantado en su primer año en Hogwarts. La niña estaba sentada en el suelo húmedo, con la espalda apoyada en la piedra. Seren sintió un ramalazo de simpatía y compasión por ella. Siempre estaba sola, la pobre; en la mesa de Slytherin, los otros niños de primero se apretujaban unos con otros para poder sentarse lo más lejos de ella.

-Hola –dijo sin pensarlo-. Te llamas Yelka, ¿verdad? Yo me llamo Seren y esta es Ginny. –Ginny esbozó una sonrisa desmayada; Yelka seguía mirándolas como si pensara que iban a atacarla-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sentada? Vas a resfriarte.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –replicó, con voz rasposa, sin moverse.

-Ya sé que algunos están siendo unos idiotas contigo, pero no todos somos así. Anda, vente a dar un paseo con nosotras.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, pero Seren la ignoró, sabiendo que entendería lo que estaba haciendo, y sonrió a la niña.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mejor que estar ahí, sola y aburrida, pillando una neumonía.

-Yo no tengo frío –gruñó.

Pero se puso en pie igualmente. Era muy pequeña, a Seren le llegaba sólo al estómago. Para los goblins, sin embargo, debía de ser altísima.

-¿Has ido alguna vez al lago? –dijo, echando a andar.

-No.

-Desde Slytherin puedes verlo, ¿no? –dijo Ginny.

-Sí. ¿Tú eres una de las chicas que luchó antes del verano contra los Parásitos? –preguntó, mirando a Seren.

-Sí.

-¿Mataste a alguien?

Seren se dio cuenta de que Ginny observaba a Yelka con algo de aprensión, pero ella no se sintió tan impresionada, quizás porque ya había visto a muchos de sus amigos hablando así de los Parásitos, con la misma sed de sangre.

-No lo sé. Puede.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No. Cuando estás en medio de una batalla todo pasa demasiado rápido. Rápido y lento a la vez.

-Seren ya luchó contra los Parásitos hace tres años –dijo Ginny, por razones que sólo ella sabría-. Y el curso pasado también luchó contra una lamia y varios inferi.

Yelka clavó la vista en Seren.

-Creía que los Hufflepuff no eran grandes guerreros.

Seren se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo no soy una gran guerrera. ¡Si paso un miedo que me muero! Pero de todos modos, no le des tanta importancia a lo de las Casas. En la batalla de la playa había gente de las cuatro. Probablemente en los dos bandos.

-¿Conocías algo de Hogwarts antes de venir aquí? –preguntó Ginny.

-Sabía que existía y que vendría aquí algún día.

-¿Dónde vivías?

Yelka le lanzó una mirada ceñuda.

-No es asunto tuyo.

Seren suspiró para sus adentros. Y ella pensando que la pobre Mei carecía de habilidades sociales… Era una diplomática nata comparada con Yelka. Aunque tampoco estaba muy segura de si la niña estaba completamente a la defensiva o era quizás que los goblins eran así de cascarrabias por naturaleza. Los que había visto alguna vez por el callejón Diagon no le habían parecido nunca el colmo de la dulzura, la verdad.

-¿Te gusta Hogwarts?

-No.

-Vale, más claro, agua –murmuró Ginny por lo bajo, mientras Seren daba un respingo ante la inesperada respuesta.

-Ya sé que está siendo un poco duro, pero el colegio no es tan malo.

Yelka abrió la boca como si fuera a soltar una réplica arisca de las suyas y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Puede.

Seren vaciló un segundo y luego le puso la mano un momento en su espalda, levemente encorvada. Estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba, pudo notarlo a través de su ropa. Con razón había dicho que no tenía frío, era un brasero ambulante.

-Estas cosas siempre acaban mejorando, ya lo verás –la consoló-. Y mientras tanto, si se meten contigo, díselo a Zabini. O a McGonagall, directamente. No dejes que se salgan con la suya.

* * *

Scorpius se levantó de golpe con el corazón a cien por hora. Había tenido una pesadilla, una en la que estaba en manos de los Parásitos de nuevo. No tenía muchas ya, pero cuando las tenía le costaba un montón dormirse. Viendo que eran ya las seis de la mañana decidió comenzar ya el día y fue a darse una ducha y a vestirse, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros.

Cuando salió a la Sala Común, casi en penumbra, vio el anaranjado rescoldo de un fuego que debía de haber ardido toda la noche. Scorpius dudó si ponerse a adelantar los deberes de Aritmancia o ir a volar un poco; Hogwarts al amanecer parecía más mágico que nunca.

Para entonces se había acostumbrado ya a la media luz y sus ojos distinguieron a alguien que se había quedado dormido en el sofá. No era un espectáculo demasiado raro, a veces alguien se quedaba estudiando y se dormía sin darse cuenta. Pero al fijarse un poco más, frunció las cejas. Era la niña goblin. Y lo que le llamaba la atención era ver que estaba envuelta en sábanas y en una manta, y que reposaba la cabeza en una almohada, y que tenía las zapatillas de ir por casa en el suelo y un vaso de agua sobre una mesita cercana. Esa niña no se había quedado accidentalmente dormida. Si era de primero, ellos eran los primeros en irse a la cama. Por alguna razón, Yelka se había instalado en el sofá. Y Scorpius estaba bastante convencido de que no era en absoluto la primera vez que pasaba.

¿Por qué estaría allí? ¿No quería dormir con las otras niñas de primero o eran las otras niñas las que no querían dormir con ella? ¿Sabía Zabini algo de eso? Scorpius observó a la niña y sintió una punzada de compasión por ella que no había sentido hasta entonces. Sencillamente, apenas se acordaba de su existencia; estaba más que ocupado con todas sus obligaciones y nunca había tenido que intervenir en ninguna pelea en la que Yelka estuviera implicada ni nada así. Si no armaban jaleo, él no se fijaba demasiado en los alumnos de primero. Y tampoco podía decir que le entusiasmara la presencia de una niña medio goblin en Hogwarts, menos aún en Slytherin. Pero aquello… Si las de primero la obligaban a dormir fuera del cuarto, se habían pasado. Ellos ni siquiera le habían hecho algo así a William, y eso que en primero y segundo se lo había ganado a pulso.

Scorpius se acercó un poco más a ella. Dormida no parecía tan feroz, pero era tan fea… Habría sido imposible confundirla con una niña completamente humana. Entonces el despertador empezó a sonar y un segundo después la niña estaba despierta, encarándose con él.

-¿Por qué me estás espiando?

-Eh, tranquila –le advirtió. No pensaba dejarse avasallar así, y menos aún por una mocosa de primero, medio goblin o no-. No te estaba espiando, me he levantado pronto porque no podía dormir. ¿Qué haces tú durmiendo en el sofá? ¿Por qué no estás en tu dormitorio?

-No te importa.

-Aquí no puedes dormir.

Ella le miró y no dijo nada y Scorpius decidió dejar de hablar con ella y salir a volar un rato. Sin embargo, no se había olvidado de lo que había pasado y cuando regresó se lo contó todo a Britney, quien se quedó con los ojos como platos, y reunieron a todas las niñas de primero, Yelka incluida. Scorpius paseó la vista por ellas y se detuvo un momento en Dorea Redfeathers y en Paige Shelley, que eran las dos más tremendas de aquella hornada. Estaba seguro de que el exilio de Yelka había sido cosa sobre todo de aquel par.

-¿Por qué está Yelka durmiendo en un sofá de la Sala Común? ¿Quién le ha dicho que no puede dormir en vuestro dormitorio?

-Nosotras no le hemos dicho nada –dijo Dorea, con indiferencia que no engañó a Scorpius-. Si duerme allí será porque ella quiere.

-Eso es mentira, Redfeathers –replicó Scorpius, lo más duramente que pudo.

-Tenéis suerte de que el profesor Zabini no se haya enterado de esto o estaríais todas castigadas hasta Navidad –intervino entonces Britney y sólo entonces Scorpius se dio cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba-. Ella es una Slytherin de primero y debe dormir en la habitación con las otras Slytherin de primero. Y os advierto una cosa, más vale que la dejéis tranquila porque estoy hasta aquí de niñatos sangrepuras que se creen mejor que nadie –les espetó, alzando la mano a la altura de su cabeza-. Hasta aquí. No me toquéis más las narices.

Había algo en su tono que hizo que todas las niñas de primero sintieran lo peligroso que sería replicar y guardaron silencio unánimemente, amedrentadas.

-Nada de tonterías esta noche –les advirtió Scorpius-. No habrá más avisos, ¿entendido?

-Sí –dijeron de mala gana.

-Venga, podéis marcharos. –Las niñas dieron media vuelta y se alejaron, y cuando Scorpius supo que ya no podían oírle, se giró hacia Britney, un poco ofendido.

-Oye –se quejó.

Britney cerró los ojos un momento.

-Lo siento, Scorpius, no iba por ti. Ya sabes lo que quería decir…

-Ya, sí… -Obviamente, había estado pensando en un niñato sangrepura en concreto y no podía culparla por ello-. Pero estás en Slytherin, Britney. No es el mejor sitio para despotricar contra los sangrepuras.

Ella se quedó pensativa, con el ceño fruncido.

-Me aseguraré esta noche de no hacen nada raro –dijo en voz casi monótona antes de marcharse.

Scorpius la observó irse, lamentando que todo el asunto de Damon pesara todavía tanto. Después recordó el problema de Yelka también. Todo era demasiado complicado y ni siquiera habían desayunado aún.


	8. Se acerca Samhain

**NdA:** Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 8 **Se acerca Samhaim**

-Este es el collar que hemos inventado para evitar que los Parásitos puestos en libertad puedan reunirse con sus compinches de nuevo –anunció Cho, enseñándoles lo que parecía un sencillo aro de plata-. Contiene un localizador permanente. A no ser que se encuentren en un lugar bajo Fidelius siempre podremos saber dónde están e incluso en el caso de un Fidelius, al menos nos dará una idea aproximada de su localización.

-¿Cómo funciona? –preguntó Shacklebolt.

-Sólo se puede abrir y cerrar una vez, con un hechizo. Una vez se coloca alrededor de alguien, ya no será posible quitarlo nunca más.

Harry no tuvo que mirar a Hermione para saber que le estaría encontrando mil pegas a aquel plan.

-¿Nunca más? Eso sería condenarlos de por vida –dijo ella.

-¿Condenarlos a qué? –replicó Draco, de manera bastante previsible también-. Cualquiera que haya colaborado con los Parásitos se merece pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel. Si vamos a dejar a alguno de ellos en libertad después de dos o tres años de cárcel, lo mínimo que debemos hacer es controlar sus movimientos para poder seguirlos si se juntan con los otros Parásitos. Sería totalmente estúpido dejarlos en libertad sin vigilancia sólo para que puedan reforzar a nuestro enemigo.

-Pero para eso están los hechizos de localización, los Confundus…

-Y aun así, dos antiguos prisioneros han desaparecido de nuestra vista y posiblemente se hayan vuelto a reunir con los Parásitos.

-¿No es posible construirlos de manera que puedan quitarse? –preguntó Arthur-. No me gusta la posibilidad de hacer algo irremediable y descubrir demasiado tarde que habíamos cometido un error.

Cho dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Señor Weasley, la mejor ventaja de este collar es precisamente que los prisioneros no podrán quitárselo para huir. Los Confundus y hechizos de localización que estamos usando hasta ahora con los Parásitos que empiezan a quedar en libertad no son cien por cien efectivos, pero este collar sí lo es.

Hesper Scrimgeour, que se encontraba ese día en la reunión, asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo digo que adelante. Si eso les delata para siempre como antiguos Parásitos, ellos se lo han buscado.

-No hay que olvidar que la gente con penas más bajas son muggles de la Jaula –añadió Cho-. Estarán obliviateados y viviendo en el mundo muggle, donde nadie sabrá lo que significan esos collares.

-¿Tú qué piensas, Harry? –preguntó Shacklebolt.

Se esperaba esa pregunta y sintió el peso de las miradas de Draco y Hermione, tirando de él en direcciones distintas. Sin embargo, tenía su propia opinión y estaba dispuesto a defenderla.

-Yo también prefiero algo que pueda quitarse cuando llegue el momento.

-Harry, si hay una manera de quitarlo, los Parásitos la descubrirán antes o después –insistió Cho-. Ya está pasando con nuestros hechizos localizadores.

-Entonces inventad algo que ellos no puedan saltarse. Algo, por cierto, que no puedan llevar a la televisión pública como prueba de que la magia existe. –Por las caras que pusieron, eso no se le había ocurrido a nadie-. Sois Inefables. Ellos tienen a Cavensham, pero es uno solo y ahora se ha quedado sin uno de sus mejores mecánicos mágicos. Se supone que deberíais ser capaces de dejarlo con tres palmos de narices.

Cho normalmente era simpática con él, pero la mirada que le envió a continuación era de muy pocos amigos. Draco tampoco parecía muy feliz. Bien, le habían pedido su opinión y él la había dado. Esos collares estaban mal, sería prácticamente como grabarles a fuego una P en la frente. Y aunque odiaba a los Parásitos tanto como cualquiera, o más, sabía que no todos eran igual de culpables. Los que habían empezado a quedar en libertad eran muggles que habían acabado en la Jaula por estar al corriente de las actividades criminales de sus parejas, de sus hermanos, de sus hijos. Una cosa era mandarlos un par de años a la cárcel por encubrimiento y otras, marcarlos de por vida.

Harry sabía que sin unanimidad, Shacklebolt querría pensárselo antes de tomar una decisión y no se equivocaba. Mientras se preparaba para irse, cruzó una mirada con Draco para tantear el terreno. Podía entender por qué opinaba como opinaba, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, y esperaba que Draco pudiera decir lo mismo. Él apretó los labios y meneó ligeramente la cabeza, pero era más un resignado "te equivocas" que otra cosa.

-Necesitamos prepararnos por si Shacklebolt lleva esta propuesta al Wizengamot, Harry –dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras iban hacia la puerta-. No podemos dejar que adopten una medida así.

-Si Shacklebolt en persona no tumba la propuesta, el Wizengamot no lo hará –pronosticó Harry-. Sabes que la mayoría de los sangrepuras no dominan el concepto de derechos humanos y la mayoría de los miembros sangremuggles y mestizos votará a favor para demostrar que no simpatizan con los Parásitos.

-No digas eso, entre tú y yo podemos convencer a muchos de que no voten a favor de esos collares.

-¿Podemos convencer a más de la mitad de los miembros?

Hermione se lo quedó mirando como si le estuviera decepcionando.

-No podemos rendirnos sin luchar, Harry.

Él suspiró.

-Yo no puedo con todo, Hermione. No me gusta la idea y si me preguntan voy a decirlo, pero no me pidas que también haga campaña en el Wizengamot, especialmente cuando creo que no tenemos ninguna posibilidad. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad y es con Shacklebolt.

Hermione se quedó pensando sobre ello.

-¿Hablarás con él?

-Sí. Sí, tranquila.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, pero estaba claro que le preocupaba y disgustaba todo aquello. No podía decir que no la entendiera.

-¡Harry! –Era Draco y Harry se giró para mirarlo-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás escapando de mí?

Sonreía, pero había un brillo belicoso en sus ojos que Harry conocía bien.

-Creo que eso es algo que nunca he hecho, Draco –respondió, también con una sonrisa, pero tranquila.

Era un "podemos estar bien o podemos pelearnos, tú eliges" y por alguna razón, a pesar de su humor volátil, Draco eligió lo primero y el brillo de sus ojos se volvió más apreciativo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, vamos a tu despacho.

-¿Para que puedas llenarle la cabeza de ideas? –replicó Hermione, frunciendo las cejas.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de reproche; ahora que había desactivado a Draco, ella volvía a pincharlo innecesariamente. Sabía que Draco reaccionaría, sólo ignoraba el cómo. Y al momento, Draco adoptó su expresión más inocente y preocupada.

-Oh, Harry, tiene que ser muy triste que tus amigos te consideren tan fácil de manipular.

Aquello, por supuesto, indignó a Hermione. Harry puso mentalmente los ojos en blanco e intervino antes de que ella pudiera replicar.

-Draco, pórtate bien. Y tú, Hermione, confía un poco más en mí.

-Está bien… Lo siento –dijo ella.

Harry asintió.

-Ya hablamos luego. –Se giró hacia Draco-. ¿Para qué quieres que vayamos a mi despacho?

-No quiero decírtelo aquí.

Los dos echaron a andar hacia los ascensores.

-No vas a convencerme de que cambie de opinión, Draco. Esos collares son una buena solución a corto plazo, pero a la larga se convertirán en un problema serio.

-Oh, sí, pobres Parásitos, me parten el alma –dijo entre dientes, chorreando sarcasmo-. No te preocupes, no vamos a tu despacho a hablar de eso.

-Entonces, ¿de qué?

-Cuando lleguemos allí te lo diré.

Harry prefirió no insistirle e hicieron el resto del camino en silencio. Draco parecía estar bastante tranquilo ya, como si se hubiera olvidado de los collares de los Parásitos y Harry se preguntó de qué querría hablarle. Sólo cuando estaban ya a unos metros de la puerta de su despacho se le ocurrió que podía tratarse de los goblins. Más impaciente que antes, apenas pudo esperar a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Es algo sobre Yelka?

Draco sonrió.

-Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Aunque no he averiguado gran cosa, excepto que el padre de Yelka se llamaba Uryick y está muerto, murió cuando ella era un bebé. La niña se ha criado con sus abuelos goblins.

-¡Draco, eso es genial! –exclamó Harry, poniéndole la mano en el brazo-. ¿Es información fiable?

-Sí, bastante fiable. Una prima de la madre de Greg trabaja en Gringotts, en inversiones y tiene buenos contactos allí.

Shacklebolt le había comentado un par de semanas atrás que los goblins parecían muy incómodos cuando les preguntaba por la niña y que habían hablado de "gran vergüenza". Todos aseguraban no saber nada de la madre.

-Gracias –le dijo a Draco.

-Soy así de bueno.

Harry le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso. Draco, sin embargo, no se contentó con eso y su lengua empezó a abrirse camino. Mmm, ¿por qué no? Harry le rodeó la cintura con los brazos mientras abría la lengua y disfrutaba de esa pequeña pausa en el trabajo. Le encantaban los besos de Draco, largos y lánguidos, que le deshacían las rodillas, y para cuando empezó a pensar que aquello se estaba empezando a volver un poco indecoroso para el despacho estaba ya tan excitado que su fuerza de voluntad había disminuido bastante.

-Draco…

Él se separó y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado; sin embargo, lo que hizo Draco a continuación fue sacar su varita y lanzarle tres hechizos consecutivos a la puerta.

-Listo, con esto nadie podrá entrar.

-Dra…

No pudo terminar porque Draco ya le estaba besando de nuevo. Una parte de él dio saltos de alegría, pero la otra empezó a preocuparse, no podían hacer nada allí dentro, no era correcto. De pronto, Draco le sujetó la mano y se la llevó a su bragueta; estaba duro como una piedra.

-No irás a dejar que me vaya de aquí así de caliente, ¿verdad, Harry? –le murmuró a la oreja-. Piensa en todas las personas con las que podría encontrarme ahí fuera.

El intento de manipulación era demasiado burdo como para caer en él, pero el aliento de Draco en su oreja, la dureza que sentía bajo su mano… Eso era irresistible.

-Estás loco –dijo, empezando a acariciarlo por encima de los pantalones-. ¿En serio quieres follar aquí?

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo trabajo aquí –replicó, sin detenerse realmente.

-Entonces es mejor que nos demos prisa. –Su mano empezó a desabrocharle la bragueta y Harry supo que estaba perdido-. Siéntate ahí.

Draco le empujó con firmeza hacia el sofá, se dio un par de pases a sí mismo con la varita y se colocó a horcajadas sobre Harry. Un momento después Harry estaba jurando, sudando, aferrándose a las caderas de Draco como si fueran lo único cierto del Universo. Quizás lo eran. El modo en el que Draco se movía sobre su regazo, el morbo de estar en la oficina, lo inesperado de todo aquello… Casi era abrumador. El ritmo de Draco era rápido, casi desesperado, y Harry notó cómo le empujaba hacia el orgasmo a la velocidad de una snitch.

-Draco… Joder…

-Ya… Casi…

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, las cejas fruncidas con el esfuerzo y Harry pensó en el placer con el que estaba cabalgando su polla y de repente se encontró corriéndose dentro de Draco, ahogando un grito. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Draco estaba apoyado en él, absolutamente relajado; se había corrido, pero Harry no habría sabido decir cuándo ni cómo.

-Estás loco –dijo de nuevo. Ginny jamás había hecho algo así y él jamás había querido que ella lo hiciera. De hecho, si le hubieran preguntado diez minutos atrás, habría dicho que tampoco quería que Draco lo hiciera. Y una parte de él todavía lo desaprobaba: era irresponsable y poco profesional. Por desgracia, había otra parte que pensaba que aquello era absolutamente fantástico-. No podemos volver a hacer algo así.

-No tan pronto, al menos; no somos adolescentes.

-Draco, hablo en serio.

-Lo sé. –Draco se separó de él y le dio un beso cariñoso-. Tengo que irme.

Draco se levantó de su regazo, sacó su varita y volvió a dar unos cuantos pases. En cuestión de segundos, los dos estaban aseados y con la ropa bien puesta y el olor acre a sexo que inundaba su oficina había desaparecido. Ahora olía a fresco, como si hubieran limpiado recientemente. Harry observó a Draco, la viva imagen de un respetable sangrepura de clase alta; nadie diría que acababa de pegarle un polvo al Jefe de Aurores en su despacho. Abrumado por una súbita ternura, Harry decidió concentrarse en lo mucho que le quería y en lo maravillosamente bien que se sentía en ese momento.

-¿Te veo después del trabajo?

Draco sonrió.

-Por supuesto. –Entonces quitó los hechizos de la puerta-. Hasta luego, Harry, no te canses mucho.

-Hasta luego, chalado –dijo con afecto.

Cuando Draco salió del despacho, Harry se desperezó, feliz, y miró a su alrededor. Aquel sitio iba a traerle a partir de ahora unos recuerdos completamente diferentes. Y sexys.

* * *

Como primera actividad especial para aquel curso, McGonagall había preparado un concierto a cargo de un grupo nuevo que había empezado a sonar bastantes, las Ranas Saltarinas. Scorpius esperaba el evento con muchas ganas, pero no precisamente porque fuera a estar en primera fila bailando al son de la música. Al menos, no todo el rato. Pero Albus había dicho que quería darle una sorpresa y él estaba impaciente por saber cuál era.

La mañana del gran día, la gente estaba de muy buen humor y la animación aumentó más a medida que la hora se aproximaba. Al contrario que en otras ocasiones especiales, aquella vez había habido pocas citas, lo que la mayoría de alumnos querían era estar con sus amigos y pasarlo bien en el concierto, cantando y dando saltos. Scorpius se alegraba de ello, así era menos probable que tuvieran otro episodio del serial Britney-Damon-Amal.

Cuando llegó el momento Scorpius se reunió con Albus en el Gran Comedor, ya preparado para el concierto.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa? –preguntó.

-Tenemos que esperarnos hasta que empiece el concierto.

Medio Hogwarts estaba ya por allí y ellos saludaron a Seren, que estaba con sus amigas, a los Scamander. A Mei ni la buscaron, sabían que estaba en la biblioteca estudiando y haciendo cálculos que convertían la aritmancia en un juego de niños. Ondas y partículas, decía a menudo, con aire del que no consigue asimilar una noticia impactante y maravillosa. Scorpius no tenía ni idea de lo que era esa física cuántica, pero bastante hacía ya con estudiar cosas mágicas como para ponerse también a aprender cosas muggles.

El grupo era bueno y con un directo potente, y para cuando Albus le dijo que quería enseñarle su sorpresa, a Scorpius no le habría importado quedarse escuchándolos. Sin embargo, se escabulló con Albus fuera del Gran Comedor. Al otro lado de las puertas, la música sonaba amortiguada.

-Dime…

Albus le sonrió y le acarició la mano.

-Estaba pensando que en Navidades será ya la cuarta vez que celebre el Solsticio con vosotros, en Slytherin, pero tú aún no has venido nunca a Gryffindor.

-Bueno, nunca me has invitado –dijo, sonriendo también.

-Te invito ahora, si quieres.

Scorpius aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces, muerto de curiosidad. Albus le había descrito la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero no era lo mismo que verlo con sus propios ojos. Los dos se dirigieron a las escaleras y empezaron a subir un piso tras otro, parando para besarse de vez en cuando. Exceptuando al fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw, que no les prestó atención, no vieron a nadie y por fin llegaron a la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Antes de cruzar, Scorpius se echó encima un hechizo de invisibilidad. Albus pensaba que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban en el concierto, pero no podían estar cien por cien seguros. Scorpius observó cómo Albus le susurraba la contraseña al cuadro de la Señora Gorda para que ésta les dejara pasar y cruzó al otro lado con él.

Una vez dentro, Scorpius miró a su alrededor, fascinado. Todo era tan… rojo. Pero no tan chillón como imaginaba. Había estandartes con el león de Gryffindor colgando de las paredes, cómodos sillones granates y marrones, algunos adornos prematuros de Samhain y de Halloween esparcidos por la Sala Común… Era fácil imaginarse allí a Albus y sus amigos haciendo deberes y charlando cerca de la chimenea.

-No hay nadie, puedes dejarte ver –dijo Albus. Scorpius se quitó el hechizo de invisibilidad y al momento Albus le puso la mano en el hombro-. ¿Te gusta?

-Es más bonita de lo que esperaba –admitió, empezando a andar lentamente por la habitación, fijándose en más sillones-. ¿Dónde sueles sentarte?

Albus lo llevó a un rincón bajo una de las ventanas donde había un par de sillones, almohadones en el suelo y una mesita baja con un par de revistas y un libro olvidado de Encantamientos. Scorpius pasó la mano por el respaldo del sillón y después quiso mirar por la ventana. Ya era de noche y apenas se veía nada, sólo algunas siluetas oscuras.

-De día el paisaje te gustaría –dijo Albus.

-A mí ya me gustaría poder ver esto cada noche –dijo Scorpius, que a veces se resentía un poco de estar bajo tierra.

Pese a todo, no tardó en cerrar la ventana porque el aire era frío. Scorpius se estremeció por el contraste de temperatura y Albus le frotó los brazos.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho rato –explicó-. En cualquier momento puede venir alguien.

Scorpius sonrió.

-Entonces llévame a tu dormitorio, ahí será más difícil que nos pillen.

Albus se sorprendió y Scorpius supo perfectamente por qué, ya que él nunca le había enseñado su dormitorio en Slytherin. De algún modo, se sobreentendía que esa zona estaba fuera de los límites para los invitados a la fiesta del Solsticio. Pero en aquel momento, la privacidad o las tradiciones estaban muy lejos de su mente; lo que tenía claro era que por allá cerca andaba la cama de Albus, donde podían pasar un rato íntimo de lo más placentero… si Albus aceptaba, que no era seguro. Scorpius hizo una mueca de complicidad, instándole a decir que sí y tras un par de segundos los ojos de Albus adquirieron un brillo travieso.

-Está bien, vamos. -Scorpius sonrió aún más y, de la mano, caminaron hasta unas nuevas escaleras-. No puedes decirle a nadie que te he traído aquí, ¿eh? A nadie. Ni siquiera a Seren o Mei.

-Mis labios están sellados.

-Me van a matar como se enteren –murmuró para sí mismo, refiriéndose a los otros Gryffindor.

Aun así no se detuvo y tras subir seis pisos llegaron a la planta de los dormitorios de sexto para chicos. Albus pareció dudar un último segundo antes de abrir la puerta y dejarle entrar.

Exceptuando el colorido, aquel dormitorio era muy parecido al suyo en Slytherin, con el mismo estilo de camas, de baúles. La diferencia era el tamaño, pues aquel acogía al doble de alumnos. Scorpius paseó la vista por las camas y señaló una de ellas.

-Esa es la tuya.

Albus sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Por el suéter que hay encima de tu baúl –contestó, yendo hacia allá.

-Espera, espera… -Albus sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo en dirección a la cama-. Si no levanto las protecciones no podrás pasar.

-Oh, ¿el gato ése aún os da la lata? –exclamó con incredulidad.

Albus suspiró resignadamente.

-No tanto como antes, pero sí, al muy cabrón aún le sigue gustando lo de darnos sustos.

Se había descalzado para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre la colcha, de un rico color rojo que casi bordeaba en el granate. Scorpius le imitó, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y Albus corrió las cortinas. Ahora no les verían, aunque entraran en la habitación.

-Ven aquí –dijo Scorpius, tendiéndole los brazos.

Pronto estuvieron apretados el uno contra el otro, besándose, acariciándose. Scorpius recordaba la mañana en la que habían despertado juntos, allá en Malfoy manor. Estaba seguro de que apenas pasaba un día sin que se acordara de lo feliz que había sido al verlo allí tumbado, dormido. Había algo muy íntimo, simbólico, en el hecho de dormir en la misma cama con alguien, no lo había comprendido a aquella mañana. Nada le habría gustado más que repetir esa experiencia esa noche.

Era fácil perder los sentidos, la cabeza, cuando estaba así con Albus, pero aun así se llevaron un buen susto cuando escucharon ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. Por suerte, las voces y los pasos siguieron su camino; eran alumnos de séptimo. Poco después los escucharon bajar a toda prisa por las escaleras y supusieron que habían ido a su cuarto a buscar algo.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya –cuchicheó Albus, preocupado.

-No, Al –se quejó-, el dolor de huevos va a matarme.

Albus dudó un momento y de repente se abalanzó sobre él, besando y frotando como si le fuera la vida en ello. Oh, así que quería acabar rápido… ¿Por qué no? Scorpius se entregó a ello con el mismo entusiasmo, consciente de que los dos estaban cerca y de que era mejor salir de la Torre de Gryffindor cuanto antes. Los gemidos de Albus, el calor volcánico que sentía por todo el cuerpo… Oh, sí, era fácil querer más y más. Aumentó el ritmo, sentía las pelotas pesadas, como si le fueran a estallar; una mano de Albus se aferró a su culo… Scorpius dio un pequeño grito cuando se corrió, un orgasmo apresurado y pegajoso, breve e intenso, que le dejó sin aliento durante unos segundos.

-Genial. –Se abrazó a Albus-. No quiero irme, quiero quedarme a dormir aquí… Seguro que no dicen nada.

Albus le acarició el pelo.

-Sí, seguro que McGonagall hasta nos prepara un dormitorio privado para los dos… Anda, Scorpius, en serio, tenemos que irnos antes de que esto se llene de gente.

Scorpius suspiró con resignación, se apartó de Albus con un último beso y empezó a asearse con unos cuantos hechizos. Mientras se preparaban para bajar oyeron ruido proveniente de la Sala Común, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo. Aunque no tenía muy claro cuánto tiempo había pasado en la cama con Albus, parecía un poco pronto como para que el concierto hubiera terminado, pero estaba claro que ellos dos no eran los únicos que habían decidido distraerse de otro modo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Scorpius volvió a hacerse invisible con un hechizo. No era muy bueno, cualquiera podría verlo si sabía más o menos qué buscar, pero era su única opción, ya que Albus no le había dicho que cogiera la Capa de Invisibilidad. Esperaba que los Gryffindor de allá abajo no sospecharan nada al ver a Albus para allá.

Justo cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar a la Sala Común oyeron ruidos de alguien corriendo, el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Scorpius siguió a Albus y miró a su alrededor. Allí no había nadie, pero los dos se dieron cuenta casi a la vez de que una de las armaduras que adornaban la habitación estaba en el suelo.

-¿Quién habrá sido? –exclamó Albus, molesto, mientras miraba con malos ojos hacia la puerta.

-Ni idea –dijo Scorpius, aún invisible-. Alguno de los pequeños, supongo.

Albus apretó los labios y usó la varita para poner la armadura en su sitio; al menos no parecía haberse abollado mucho. Después miró a todos lados, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no había nada más fuera de su sitio.

-Anda, vamos…

Scorpius fue con él hacia la puerta y salieron por fin de la Torre. Albus se giró hacia el Cuadro de la Señora Gorda y le preguntó si había visto salir a alguien hacía un par de minutos.

-Sí, querido, pero iba cubierto con una capa con capucha y no le he visto la cara.

-¿No sabes quién puede ser? ¿Ha entrado alguien más aparte de mí en la última hora?

-Han entrado dos chicos de séptimo muy agradables.

Albus se frotó la nariz, señal de que había algo ahí que no le cuadraba. Scorpius tuvo que admitir que era un poco sospechoso que hubiera salido alguien de allí que al parecer nadie había visto entrar, si era un intruso…

-Vamos –susurró Albus-. Quiero hablar con Neville y cambiar la contraseña ya mismo.

* * *

Albus le contó a Neville una versión de lo sucedido que dejaba a Scorpius fuera del asunto y le alivió ver que su profesor se daba cuenta de que era mejor tomar medidas y cambiar la contraseña antes de que el supuesto intruso pudiera volver a entrar. Incluso fue a examinar la Sala Común por sí mismo para asegurarse de que no había conjuros extraños actuando por allí.

-Si alguien comenta que ha perdido algo o que cree que le han robado algo, dímelo inmediatamente, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, tranquilo.

-Todo parece en orden, de todos modos. Con un poco de suerte hay una explicación sencilla para lo que ha pasado.

Albus asintió, esperando que fuera así. No pensaba que fueran los Parásitos ni nada por el estilo, no tenía demasiado sentido, pero después de todo lo que había pasado cualquier precaución era poca y prefería exagerar a quedarse corto.

La versión oficial que empezaba a circular entre los Gryffindor era que había rumores de que alguien había dicho por ahí cuál era su contraseña y que debían cambiarla para evitar problemas. Albus no les dio a Amal y los demás la versión real –ni siquiera la que le había dado a Neville- porque sabía que todos darían por supuesto que Scorpius había estado con él en la Torre. No, mientras no pasara nada más, no hacía falta decirles nada. Pero sí se lo comentaron a Seren, quien primero les recordó que estaba muy mal colar a gente de otras Casas en la Sala Común de otros y después pensó sobre la parte potencialmente más grave de todo aquel asunto.

-¿No visteis a nadie?

-No.

-¿Creéis que puede ser algún Parásito?

-Ni idea. Espero que no. No puede ser que todos los años manden a alguien a matarnos, ¿no? –Albus meneó la cabeza-. Quizás fuera alguien de otra Casa que quería curiosear en nuestra Sala Común, alguien que igual tiene un hermano o un primo en Gryffindor.

-Has hecho bien en decírselo a Longbottom –dijo Scorpius-. No vale la pena correr riesgos.

* * *

Draco se había mostrado un poco raro los días previos a Samhain, pidiéndole una y otra vez que le confirmara que iba a pasar esa noche en Malfoy manor. No cabía duda de que estaba preparando alguna sorpresa, pero Harry no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser, especialmente cuando tuvo claro que no se estaba planeando ninguna fiesta especial en Malfoy manor, más allá de algunos rituales típicos de esas fechas.

Aquella noche comenzó de manera tranquila, con una cena en la que estaban las dos hermanas Black, Zhou, las dos rusas, Draco y él. Después salieron al exterior, encendieron dos hogueras y pasaron entre ellas como símbolo de la purificación. Al volver al cálido interior de la mansión, Narcissa y las dos rusas trataron de usar un tablero Ouija para contactar con sus muertos, pero por alguna razón el que terminó contestando a sus llamadas fue el espíritu de un mago del siglo XVIII que estaba más interesado en hablar de la mejor época de plantar nabos que en contestar a las preguntas de las tres mujeres. Harry apenas podía contener la risa mientras las escuchaba. Sin embargo, por muy bien que se lo estuviera pasando, no había señales de ninguna sorpresa y Harry empezó a pensar que quizás sólo había sido una conclusión errónea.

Cerca de medianoche, Harry le propuso a Draco que se fueran a dormir ya, pero Draco meneó la cabeza.

-¿Dormir? La noche es joven, Harry. Y ni siquiera has tenido aún tu sorpresa.

Oh, así que no se había equivocado, después de todo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Si te lo dijera, no sería una sorpresa. –Se inclinó hacia él-. Tenemos que esperar a que sea medianoche de verdad.

Aún faltaba una media hora para eso… Harry supuso que no sería demasiado grave llegar un poco tarde al trabajo al día siguiente.

Pero Draco le dijo que le acompañara. Al parecer la sorpresa requería de cierta preparación. Draco le condujo hasta una habitación en la primera planta en la que Harry ya había estado alguna vez, durante las inspecciones. Era bastante amplia, con grandes ventanales, pero normalmente estaba vacía, sin una triste silla, y en su momento, los Malfoy habían explicado que era una habitación donde iban a practicar algunos encantamientos y hechizos basados en el fuego. Harry ignoraba realmente cuánto de verdad había en aquello. Esa noche, sin embargo, la habitación no estaba vacía. Había un ancho círculo formado por velas blancas del mismo tamaño y una especie de banco de piedra fuera del círculo donde podría tumbarse una persona.

-Ayúdame a encender las velas –dijo Draco.

Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué quería hacer, pero se dio cuenta de que Draco se lo tomaría como una señal de que no confiaba en él. Y confiaba en él. Sabía que Draco no haría nada que pudiera perjudicarle.

Después de encender todas las velas, Draco le tendió un almohadón y le dijo que se sentara dentro del círculo. Harry ya no pudo aguantarlo más, aunque esta vez era más curiosidad que otra cosa.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? –preguntó, entrando en el círculo.

-Harry, es una sorpresa, no seas pesado… Siéntate ahí y no te muevas. Y ahora escúchame: si sales del círculo, la magia del ritual se acabará. No seas tonto y quédate allí hasta que acabe, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estaré perfectamente.

-Draco…

-En serio, estaré bien. Sólo te lo digo para que no pienses cosas raras. Quédate ahí, ¿vale?

Parecía serio en su intento por tranquilizarlo, así que Harry terminó asintiendo. Algo le decía que Draco había invertido mucho en aquella sorpresa y lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecérselo era tratar de hacer bien su parte.

Draco miró la hora que era y sonrió. Al parecer, ya era hora de empezar. Harry, ya sentado en su almohadón, observó cómo se tumbaba en el banco de piedra con la varita en la mano y empezaba a recitar un largo encantamiento en lo que sonaba un poco a griego. ¿Sería griego clásico? El encantamiento seguía y ahora había una débil luz brillando alrededor de Draco. ¿Qué habría hecho ese loco? La luz aumentó y Harry, sorprendido, empezó a escuchar doce campanadas imposibles, pues los relojes las habían dado hacía un rato. Con la última campanada, Draco se tensó súbitamente arqueando la espalda, y Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el estallido de luz anaranjada. Durante un instante, no pudo ver nada.

Cuando recuperó la vista, se alarmó al ver que Draco estaba tumbado sobre la piedra, inconsciente.

-¡Draco! –exclamó, levantándose a toda prisa para ir a por él.

-¡Harry, no! –dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Había pocas voces capaces de hacerle frenar en seco en ese momento, pero aquella era una de ellas. Sobrecogido, con el corazón a mil por hora, Harry se dio la vuelta. Y allí estaba ella, eternamente joven, sonriente, al lado de su padre.

-Mamá…


	9. La visita de James y Lily

**NdA**: Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 9 **La visita de James y Lily**

Harry no podía creerlo, no podía creer que los espíritus de sus padres hubieran aparecido ante él.

-Hola, cariño –dijo su madre-. No te preocupes por Draco, se recuperará en cuanto amanezca y descanse un poco. Lo que le pasa forma parte del ritual.

-¿Cómo…?

Su padre se sentó en el suelo y les indicó a él y a su madre que hicieran lo mismo. Harry obedeció, usando el almohadón que le había dado Draco. Se sentía como en un sueño. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso?

-Tu Malfoy ha usado un ritual arcaico de invocación –le explicó su padre-. Sólo puede funcionar en Samhain y no se puede usar para invocar muertos de tu propia sangre. Tampoco es bueno usarlo con muertos recientes porque podrían quedar atrapados, como un fantasma.

-Oh, James, no es bueno usarlo nunca –corrigió su madre-. Harry, no debes dejar que Draco lo haga de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? El precio es demasiado alto.

A pesar de la emoción que sentía al ver a sus padres, al hablar con ellos, Harry se alarmó de nuevo.

-¿Qué precio? Has dicho que iba a estar bien.

-Lo estará. Pero para invocarnos ha usado… Ha usado parte de su fuerza vital. Ha perdido unos meses de vida.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamó, girándose para mirarlo. No quería eso, no quería ver a sus padres a costa de la vida de Draco.

-Salir ahora del círculo ya no va a cambiar eso, Harry; lo siento –dijo su padre a toda prisa-. La invocación ya ha sido hecha.

-Quédate con nosotros hasta que amanezca, cariño –le pidió su madre, alargando un brazo hacia él-. Es lo que Draco quiere. Si terminas el ritual ahora, habrá hecho ese sacrificio por nada.

Harry se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

-Oh, Dios… Pero, ¿qué quiere decir que ha perdido esos meses de vida?

-Si su corazón estaba destinado a fallar de manera natural a los ciento cincuenta años, ahora lo hará unos meses antes. Pero no debes obsesionarte por eso, Harry –dijo su padre-. Draco ha arriesgado varias veces la vida luchando a tu lado, como has hecho tú. Podríais haber muerto. Todavía podríais morir luchando. O dentro de cincuenta años podrían idear una poción que alargara la vida de los magos hasta los doscientos años. El futuro no está escrito.

-Invocarnos con este ritual ha sido una locura, estamos completamente de acuerdo contigo. No queremos que lo vuelva a hacer, puedes decírselo también de nuestra parte. Pero ahora ya no podemos deshacerlo. Y si Draco lo ha hecho, ha sido porque quería darte esto, Harry. Quería que tuviéramos esta oportunidad y creo que le dolería que la malgastáramos.

Harry se acordó del énfasis que había puesto Draco en que no se preocupara por él y no saliera del círculo antes de tiempo. Sí, eso era lo que aquel idiota quería, aunque fuera una locura. Así que honraría su deseo y después le echaría una bronca de cien pares de cojones y le haría jurar que jamás volvería a hacer algo así bajo ninguna circunstancia y después probablemente se lo follaría hasta la extenuación porque maldita sea si podía amarlo más de lo que le amaba en ese momento.

-Tienes razón… - Harry trató de dejar para después su preocupación por Draco y de concentrarse en sus padres. Aún que no terminaba de creerse que estuvieran allí-. Entonces, ¿no os vais a ir hasta que amanezca?

Ellos sonrieron.

-No. Tenemos toda la noche.

Toda la noche… Harry sólo había podido ver los espíritus de sus padres en momentos tensos en los que su vida estaba en juego. Nunca habían tenido tiempo de charlar, de conocerse. Y ahora…

-Es genial… -dijo, sonriendo también. Oh, Draco… Nunca iba a olvidar aquello.

-Sí… Hay tantas cosas que nos gustaría decirte, cariño… Cualquiera de los dos habríamos dado el mundo con tal de poder estar contigo, sobre todo cuando eras pequeño. Nunca podré perdonar a Petunia que te tratara así, nunca. Pero estuvimos allí, Harry. Sé que no podías vernos, ni oírnos ni sentirnos, pero estábamos allí, contigo, cada vez que te encerraba en esa alacena o eran horribles contigo.

Su padre asintió, corroborando con seriedad las palabras de su madre.

-No os preocupéis –dijo Harry, con un nudo en la garganta-. Estoy bien. Cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts, todo cambió.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hijo –dijo su padre-. Y no sólo nosotros… Tus abuelos, Sirius, Remus… Fuiste tan valiente… Sigues siendo valiente.

-Y tan guapo –añadió su madre, orgullosa.

A Harry se le escapó una pequeña carcajada avergonzada.

-Mamá…

-Es la verdad. Eres tan guapo como tu padre.

Su padre le guiñó el ojo.

-Eso es ser muy guapo, Harry.

Harry sonrió dándose cuenta de lo mucho que su padre le recordaba a su hijo James en ese momento.

-¿Habéis visto a James, Albus y Lily?

Aquella pregunta hizo que sus padres comenzaran a hablar agitadamente, emocionados, interrumpiéndose el uno al otro para poder expresar lo encantados que estaban con los tres, lo dulce y maravillosa que era Lily, el coraje y la determinación de los chicos, la inteligencia de Albus, el encanto de James con las chicas. Mientras los escuchaba, Harry se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, lágrimas de emoción, de alegría, que era incapaz de contener. Y algo le decía que le esperaban más lágrimas buenas en lo que quedaba de noche.

-Nos gustaría poder contarte cosas sobre el futuro, sobre los Parásitos –dijo su padre-. Pero no funciona así. Hemos cruzado el portal como tus padres y todo lo que sabemos ahora mismo es básicamente lo que habríamos sabido si no hubiéramos muerto.

Harry se mordió los labios un momento.

-Yo estuve en King's Cross, con Dumbledore y Voldemort.

Ellos asintieron con expresiones serias.

-Estuviste en el portal –contestó su padre-. Como Señor de las Reliquias, se te ofreció la oportunidad de regresar. Nos alegra que decidieras hacerlo. No era tu hora.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Voldemort? –preguntó, cediendo a la curiosidad en cuanto la pregunta se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Su camino es otro –le explicó su madre-. Pero incluso él lo comprenderá, al final. Verá la imagen completa.

-Pero ¿cómo funciona el Más Allá? –preguntó, dándose cuenta de que estaba ante la oportunidad de averiguar lo que ningún vivo sabía.

-Ya te ha dicho tu padre que hemos venido aquí como tus padres. Podemos hablar de lo que hablaríamos si estuviéramos vivos.

-¿No podéis decirme nada de eso? –insistió-. Si existe Dios o algún dios al menos o…

-No –dijo su madre, paciente.

-Vamos, Harry, ¿es realmente de metafísica y teología de lo que quieres hablar cuando tienes la oportunidad de pasar unas horas con tus viejos?

No, la verdad era que no. Podía esperar para descubrir qué había más allá de la muerte, más allá del portal, pero no quería esperar un segundo más para saber más cosas de sus padres. Así que meneó la cabeza negativamente, disfrutando como un loco con la mirada de ligero reproche de su padre porque a partir de ese día podría contar una historia sobre esa vez en la que su padre le había hecho ver lo idiota que estaba siendo al malgastar así una oportunidad de conocerlos. Cuando comprendió la magnitud del regalo que Draco le había hecho, tuvo ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-No. No, quiero saber cuáles son vuestros platos favoritos. Y a qué os gustaba jugar cuando erais pequeños. Y qué pensasteis de Hogwarts cuando lo visteis por primera vez.

Ellos sonrieron y empezaron a contestarle.

* * *

Las horas pasaron demasiado deprisa, llenas de historias, de risas y de algunas lágrimas. Harry no sentía sueño, podría haber estado allí toda su vida, escuchando a sus padres, hablando con ellos, conociéndolos como nunca había imaginado que podría conocerlos. Una noche en la que supo que le gustaban casi los mismos dulces que a su madre, que Sirius los había convencido una noche, cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts, para ir a un concierto de AC/DC, y que su padre también encontraba horrorosa la sopa bullabesa, con esas gambas bigotudas flotando, y los _ojos_…

Era imposible hablar de sus tiempos en Hogwarts sin mencionar a Pettigrew y su padre no escondía el pesar y la decepción que sentía por la traición de su antiguo amigo. Al contrario que Voldemort, que había nacido ya sin la capacidad de amar, Pettigrew había sido un niño sano y normal que al convertirse en adulto había traicionado a todos sus amigos.

-¿Sabéis por qué lo hizo?

-Miedo, debilidad, ansias de grandeza –contestó su padre-. Siempre es por lo mismo. Pero… si se hubiera entregado después de vendernos a Voldemort, después de su muerte, al menos habría demostrado que estaba arrepentido. Pero siempre que pudo elegir, eligió mal. Excepto cuando pagó la deuda de vida que te debía.

A pesar de su disgusto, no había rencor en sus ojos. Sus padres siempre aparecían ante él con la edad que habían tenido al morir, pero Harry no se había sentido más viejo que ellos aquella noche: había una sabiduría y una serenidad en ellos que no era propia de veinteañeros. Sólo las menciones a Vernon y Petunia les hacían parecer un poco enfadados. No eran los únicos que le habían hecho daño mientras crecía, pero esos otros no habían sido las personas encargadas de cuidarlo, sangre de su sangre. La traición les parecía mayor. Harry era sincero al decir que había dejado todo aquello atrás, pero presenciar la indignación de sus padres le hacía recordar todas esas noches que había pasado en la alacena, pensando en todo lo que dirían ellos si supieran cómo le trataban los Dursley. Deseó ser capaz de visitar a aquel niño y asegurarle que sus padres lo sabían y que todo saldría bien.

Pero ese fue un tema entre los centenares que trataron esa noche, importantes y superficiales, divertidos y tristes. Harry estaba en el séptimo cielo y no escondió su decepción cuando su madre dirigió la mirada hacia uno de los ventanales y anunció que se acercaba la hora de despedirse.

-¿Ya?

El cielo aún parecía oscuro a sus ojos, pero se dio cuenta de que las velas blancas del suelo estaban prácticamente consumidas.

-Sí, sólo quedan unos minutos… -Su madre observó a Draco-. Ah, Slytherins… No saben hacer nada a medias… Dile que me gusta. Dile que todos pensamos que lo está haciendo bien. Ginny me gustaba también, pero es Draco quien puede hacerte feliz ahora. Me habría encantado poder ejercer de suegra con los dos.

A pesar de la inminente separación, Harry sonrió ante la idea.

-No voy a mentir –dijo su padre-, me resulta un poco duro aceptar que estás enamorado del hijo de Lucius Malfoy, entre todos los asnos pretenciosos del mundo. Pero supongo que la reacción de Lucius cuando lo supo valió la pena.

Su madre soltó una risita.

-Oh, sí.

Aquello confirmaba sus sospechas de que Lucius debía de estar retorciéndose en su tumba con todo aquello, pero Harry no tenía nada en contra de fastidiar un poco al que habría sido –glups- su suegro.

-Ahora en serio, Harry, me alegra que seas feliz con él –dijo su padre, con cariño en los ojos-. Eso sí, no dejes que te vuelva demasiado pijo, ¿eh?

Harry se rió.

-Prometido.

-Sí, aunque tú también eras un poco pijo en tus tiempos, James –le chinchó ella.

Su padre se llevó melodramáticamente la mano al corazón.

-¿Vas a comparar? ¡Yo no tenía ropa interior de seda!

Harry alzó las cejas.

-Eeeh, no voy a preguntar cómo sabes qué clase de ropa interior tiene mi novio.

Su madre se reía y le tendió la mano a su padre como señal de paz. Después, con las manos enlazadas, se giraron hacia él.

-Siempre estaremos contigo, cariño –dijo ella-. En esta vida y en la siguiente.

Se iban… El corazón se le encogió en el pecho.

-Nunca olvidaré esta noche.

-Nosotros tampoco –dijo su padre-. Te queremos mucho, Harry.

Las velas eran charquitos de cera, llamas vacilantes. Afuera, daba la sensación de que el horizonte era un poco menos oscuro que el resto del cielo.

-Yo también os quiero.

-Díselo también a los niños. Diles lo orgullosos que estamos de los tres y cuánto nos habría gustado conocerlos.

Harry sonrió, lloroso de nuevo.

-Lo haré.

Su madre alargó la mano hacia él como si quisiera acariciarle en la mejilla.

-Cuídate, cariño.

Harry asintió, paseando la vista por ellos como si quisiera grabar cada detalle, desde el vestido de su madre hasta el pelo alborotado de su padre, tan parecido al suyo y al de Albus.

-Os quiero –repitió.

Las velas se apagaron a la vez. La habitación quedó apenas iluminada por la luz del amanecer y ellos se fueron. Harry inclinó la cabeza y se echó a llorar.

* * *

Había un poco más de luz cuando Harry salió del círculo de velas derretidas y fue a por Draco, que había dejado de emitir ese fulgor lechoso en cuanto sus padres habían desaparecido. Harry le acarició la cara, apartándole un par de mechones rebeldes de los ojos.

-Draco…

Él parpadeó y lo miró con ojos entreabiertos.

-¿Harry? –Sonrió un poco-. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sí… Sí… Ha sido… -Se apartó para que Draco pudiera verle bien la cara, para que pudiera ver hasta qué punto hablaba en serio-. Nunca podré pagártelo, Draco… Nunca.

-No tienes por qué, idiota –dijo Draco débilmente, mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

Si Harry no lo hubiera sujetado, se habría caído al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí… Esto es normal. Necesito dormir.

Harry pasó el brazo de Draco por sus propios hombros y le pasó el suyo por la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar. Mientras lo llevaba a su cuarto, -Draco estaba prácticamente dormido-, no podía parar de decirle lo mucho que le quería, lo absolutamente prohibido que tenía volver a hacer algo así, lo loco que estaba por haber sacrificado un año de su vida y lo agradecido que se sentía él por una noche tan maravillosa, tan especial. En ese momento habría sido capaz de atacar a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido siquiera a mirar a Draco de mala manera.

Había amanecido, pero en Malfoy manor todos dormían excepto él y no se encontró a nadie por el camino. Harry supuso que Narcissa ignoraba lo que su hijo había hecho, ella se habría disgustado mucho. Era mejor no dar explicaciones. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, forcejeó un poco para poder abrir la puerta sin soltar a Draco y después lo depositó sobre la cama. Draco esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y se acomodó contra la colcha. Harry empezó a desvestirlo con cariño hasta dejarlo en calzoncillos y después consiguió meterlo debajo de las sábanas. Impaciente por abrazarlo de nuevo, él se desnudó también, usó el Avisador para informar de que no iba a ir a trabajar ese día y se metió en la cama junto a Draco, estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Le habría gustado hacer el amor con él en ese momento, cubrirlo de besos, pero sabía que Draco necesitaba dormir y se contentó con notar cómo le devolvía el abrazo y murmuraba su nombre con voz somnolienta.

-Te quiero –dijo Harry una vez más.

Él ya no le escuchaba. Harry le acarició el hombro, le besó y se dispuso a dormir también, con la mente rebosante de nuevos recuerdos y el corazón lleno de alegría y nostalgia.

* * *

Draco despertó con la sensación de que podría haber dormido un par de días más, abrazado a un Harry que le acariciaba suavemente. Al abrir los ojos le vio, observándolo con tanto amor que Draco se quedó casi sin aliento.

-Buenos días –dijo Harry-. O mejor dicho, buenas tardes. Es casi la hora del té.

-¿La hora del té?

Podía creerlo, porque se sentía terriblemente hambriento.

-Me he despertado sobre la una y le he dicho a tu madre que ibas a dormir hasta tarde, pero creo que ya estaba empezando a olerse que te pasaba algo.

-Dime que no se lo has contado –dijo, un poco alarmado.

-No, y sabes por qué, sabes que te echaría una bronca que duraría hasta Navidad. –Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos-. Fue el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca, Draco. El mejor. –Draco se había sentido pocas veces más orgulloso de sí mismo-. Pero prométeme que no lo harás nunca más. Tienes que prometérmelo.

Como nunca había tenido intención de repetirlo, asintió sin problemas.

-No lo haré más.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sientes raro?

-Harry, estoy bien –dijo, apartando la mano que Harry había colocado en su frente pata ver si tenía fiebre-. Seguro que no he perdido más que unos pocos días de vida, eso no es nada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Entre otras cosas, porque prefería morir antes que Harry. No quería volver a pasar con él lo que había pasado con Astoria.

-Porque no quiero que hagas un drama. ¡Lo que importa es que pudiste conocer más a tus padres! Eso y que soy probablemente el mejor novio del mundo, por supuesto.

-Sin duda –dijo Harry al momento, plantándole un beso lleno de fervor.

El estómago de Draco escogió ese momento para gruñir audiblemente y los dos sonrieron.

-Pídeme algo de comer mientras voy al baño, ¿quieres?

-Claro, ¿qué te apetece?

-Sorpréndeme.

Draco se levantó de la cama y fue al aseo, satisfecho con el resultado de su ritual. Darle esas horas con sus padres había sido una manera de compensarle por todas las veces que, en Hogwarts, se había burlado de su orfandad. Y había valido la pena, cada uno de los días de vida que había perdido había valido la pena. Las posibilidades de que llegara a morir de viejo no eran muy altas y en caso de llegar, a esas alturas lo mismo le daría morir con unos meses más o menos. Y a cambio, le había dado a Harry el regalo que más apreciaría, un regalo que jamás olvidaría y que quizás compensaría un poco por los abusos de los Dursley, por los comentarios en Hogwarts sobre padres muertos.

Cuando regresó a la cama, aseado y peinado, ya le esperaba la bandeja con comida y Draco la observó con apetito e interés. Harry le había pedido una taza de té –imprescindible-, zumo de calabaza, un cuenco de frutas troceadas con miel, dos bocadillos calientes de jamón y queso y otros dos de salmón. Draco, sonriente, se metió en la cama y se bebió con ganas media taza de té antes de empezar con la fruta.

-Buena elección –le dijo a Harry.

-Le he dicho a la elfina que le diga a tu madre que bajaremos para cenar.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –preguntó, juguetón.

Harry sonrió.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra… Y siempre podemos excusarnos después de la cena y volver aquí. Pero tenemos que hacer acto de presencia, por lo menos tú; si no, tu madre va a acabar pensando que te tengo secuestrado.

Sin dejar de comer, Draco usó su varita para hacer aparecer pergamino y tintero y le escribió una nota a su madre asegurando que estaba vivo y en perfecto estado de salud y confirmando que bajarían a cenar. Después llamó a un elfo para ordenarle que le diera la nota a su madre y se giró hacia Harry, que estaba sentado a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama.

-Listo. Con esto ya podemos estar seguros de que no irrumpirá en mi cuarto preguntando dónde has escondido mi cadáver. –Y entonces sonrió, saboreando sus palabras-. Ya sabes cómo son las madres, siempre están preocupándose.

Harry dio un pequeño y tembloroso resoplido de risa.

-Sí. Lo sé.

Al momento inclinó la cabeza, escondiendo su cara de la vista de Draco y algo hizo que éste pensara que Harry podía estar llorando. No era en absoluto la reacción que esperaba y se preocupó un poco. Permitirle conocer a sus padres implicaba el riesgo de que su ausencia resultara aún más dolorosa: ahora sabía lo que había perdido.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?

-Sí… Lo siento –dijo, con voz ahogada-. Estoy un poco blando con todo este asunto.

Draco comprendió que debía de haber sido una experiencia muy intensa para él, primero por poder pasar toda una noche con sus padres; después, por haber tenido que despedirse de ellos. Tenía derecho a sentirse blando, si quería.

-Tranquilo, Potter –replicó cariñosamente-. Por esta vez no te lo tendré en cuenta.

Harry se echó a reír y se recostó más cómodamente contra él de modo que no le impedía seguir desayunando.

-No sé, me encuentro extraño. Diferente.

-¿En qué sentido?

Hubo una pausa; Harry parecía estar buscando las palabras.

-Cuando tuviste a Scorpius, ¿no te sentiste diferente al pensar que ahora eras padre?

Draco aún no había encontrado las palabras para describir con precisión lo que había sentido ese día, esa mezcla de amor, terror, asombro, humildad.

-Sí.

-Es parecido… pero al revés. Hasta anoche yo no sabía lo que era sentirse hijo de alguien. Los Weasley me quieren mucho y yo los quiero a ellos, pero no es lo mismo, no es como si me hubieran adoptado cuando era un bebé o como si fuera su hijo de verdad. Ahora es como… Bueno, ahora lo sé.

Draco le sonrió, paseando la vista por sus rasgos.

-Eso es lo que quería regalarte. En fin, dime, ¿qué cuentan tus padres? ¿Hablasteis de algo interesante?

-Me dijeron que les caes bien.

-¿En serio? –preguntó, sonriendo y descubriendo que le hacía más ilusión de la que esperaba.

Harry le quitó un trozo de fruta.

-¿Te extraña después de todo lo que has hecho?

-He hecho muchas cosas, Harry, y no todas han sido buenas.

-Todo el mundo se equivoca Y si te sirve de consuelo, también dijeron que todos pensaban que lo estabas haciendo bien. -Esta vez fue Draco quien se emocionó un poco y se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Para ocultar su turbación le dio un bocado a su sándwich de jamón y queso. Harry le acarició el brazo y siguió hablando-. Lo mejor de todo ha sido conocerlos de verdad, ver cómo hablaban entre ellos y cómo reían. Las otras veces, no tuve tiempo de ver nada de eso. No tuve tiempo de conocerlos. Esto ha sido… increíble. Nunca imaginé que podría pasar media noche hablando tranquilamente con ellos…

-No es un ritual muy conocido –dijo Draco-. Estuvo prohibido algunos siglos.

-No puedo imaginar por qué –replicó Harry, sarcástico.

-En realidad no era por el uso de energía vital. Invocar a los muertos es peligroso si no tomas ciertas precauciones, como no llamar a ningún muerto reciente ni a nadie que tenga lazos de sangre directos contigo. Mucha gente no hacía caso y terminó mal, por eso lo prohibieron. Pero como no es magia negra terminaron haciéndolo legal otra vez. Lo que pasa es que para entonces ya casi nadie se acordaba de él.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Pero tú sí.

Lo había encontrado en el Libro de los Malfoy, descrito por su bisabuelo.

-Yo sí –contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Harry le paseó la mano por la pierna.

-No tardes mucho en terminar de comer.

Draco no lo hizo, porque empezaba a estar hambriento de otras cosas que no eran comida, y cuando desvaneció su bandeja, ya vacía, Harry tardó muy poco en quitarse las gafas y empezar a besarlo lenta, íntimamente. Parecía desear estar al cargo y a Draco no le importó en absoluto dejarse hacer, dejarse mimar. Le encantaba la sensación de las manos de Harry sobre su piel, sus besos, la seguridad con la que lo llevaba hacia el orgasmo. Draco se encontró pronto flotando en una nube de placer creciente, estremecido por las caricias de Harry, por la humedad cálida de su lengua, por las palabras entrecortadas de amor que le dedicaba. Era casi mejor que el propio placer en sí, bañarse en la certeza de que amaba y era amado y ya no volvería a estar solo.

Cuando Harry entró en él, Draco salió a su encuentro, acoplando las caderas a su ritmo maravillosamente enloquecedor. Draco apenas podía pensar ya, sólo sentir, volar. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más cerca a cada embestida. Harry… Harry no entendía que él también le había dado un regalo valioso al enseñarle a vivir de nuevo, a forzarlo a salir de su caparazón de tristeza. Harry le había devuelto las sonrisas cómplices, la intimidad de la cama compartida y de los secretos, el sexo que hablaba de amor y de deseo.

Se corrió entre gemidos ahogados, envuelto en Harry, en su calor, y fue como si su cuerpo se disolviera con el universo en un instante perfecto en el que todo tenía sentido. Después se encontró abrazado a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación, jadeante, deliciosamente exhausto.

-Guau, Harry… -dijo como pudo-. Me he corrido tan fuerte que creo que he vuelto a perder otros meses de vida.

Harry rió cansadamente mientras también se abrazaba a él.

-Gracias, pero espero que eso no sea cierto.

Draco le sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la paz y del eco de placer que aún sentía por el cuerpo. A veces las buenas acciones hasta tenían su recompensa.

* * *

Harry todavía se sentía un poco diferente cuando fue a trabajar al día siguiente, pero al menos había dejado de comportarse como una embarazada en pleno ataque de hormonas. La mañana fue tranquila; sus agentes estaban aún investigando la vieja base de los Parásitos, las propiedades de Grudge, preguntando a sus amigos. El ministerio australiano había encontrado por fin registros sobre Medea Key, nacida Grudge; el equivalente de los Inefables británicos había descubierto que los registros de Medea estaban ocultos bajo un hechizo que hacía que las personas que estaban buscándolos se olvidaran por completo de ellos. Sólo cuando el ministerio australiano había empezado a buscar información sobre Elizabeth Grudge habían empezado a sospechar que algo no cuadraba y habían descubierto las protecciones que rodeaban esos registros. Ahora Harry ya sabía que Medea Key era la cuñada de Grudge, que en su época de estudiante había sido considerada excepcional y que hacía años que nadie sabía nada de ella. Era más joven que Elizabeth y que el marido de ésta, Frederick, y Harry se preguntó si no habría crecido oyendo hablar de la arrogancia de los magos, oyendo decir que tenía el deber de ayudarlos. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba mucho las cosas. Había ayudado a perpetrar lo de Windfield. Era, de hecho, una de las cabecillas. Se merecía el mismo destino que Grudge y Bouchard.

Al poco de entrar a su despacho le había mandado una nota a Hermione proponiéndole que fueran a buscar a Ron para un almuerzo rápido en el Caldero. Quería contarles a ella y a Ron que había visto a sus padres, quería que supieran lo que Draco había hecho por él. Hermione aceptó y a la hora del almuerzo se reunieron con Ron en la taberna de Hannah, quien los saludó alegremente antes de ponerles delante un plato de salchichas con salsa y puré de patatas.

-¿Qué quieres contarnos, Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

Él sonrió, saboreando por anticipado la sorpresa que iba a darles.

-La noche de Halloween, Draco llevó a cabo un ritual y mis padres me hicieron una visita. Estuve hablando con ellos toda la noche, hasta que amaneció. Fue increíble.

Ron y Hermione sabían perfectamente lo que aquello significaba para él y sus expresiones estaban llenas de alegría y asombro. Los dos empezaron a hacerle preguntas, deseando conocer todos los detalles, y Harry les contestó con mucho gusto, paladeando la sensación de poder hablar de sus padres casi como si estuvieran vivos. Además, quería que Hermione supiera el precio que Draco había pagado por ese regalo. Ella trataba de ser simpática con él, pero estaba claro que aún no se fiaba del todo de su buena voluntad. Harry quería convencerla de una vez de lo mucho que a Draco le importaba esa relación. Y Hermione, ciertamente, pareció impresionada, tanto como Ron, que llegó incluso a reñirle un poco por dejar que "el pobre Draco" acortara su vida por él.

Harry no planeaba ir contándoles a sus amigos uno a uno lo que había pasado, pero sí que quedó con Ginny al día siguiente, en casa de ella. Después de la conversación que había tenido con sus padres, había algo que sí quería decirle cara a cara. Ella lo recibió con curiosidad y un ligero nerviosismo, como si ya hubieran perdido la familiaridad. Harry supuso que después de casi cuatro años divorciados era de esperar.

Resultó que Ginny ya sabía lo de la visita de sus padres; se había enterado por su madre que, a su vez, debía de saberlo seguramente por Ron.

-Me habría gustado saber que ese ritual existía –comentó, casi disculpándose-. Pero me alegro muchísimo por ti, Harry. No puedo ni imaginar lo que sentiste al poder hablar con ellos toda la noche.

Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque lamentaba que pensara que debía disculparse por no haberlo hecho ella, cuando estaban casados. Pero de eso había ido a hablar, ¿no?

-Fue increíble.

Ginny sonrió también, pero había una tensión bajo esa sonrisa que incluso él podía percibir ahora.

-Draco debe de quererte mucho.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry supo que Draco había tenido razón al insinuar que Ginny aún sentía algo por él. Algunas cosas que sus padres le habían dicho, y que le habían impulsado a hacer esa visita, también cobraron más sentido. A Harry le sorprendió un poco, porque Ginny lo había mirado bastante mal durante los meses siguientes al divorcio y él siempre había pensado que Caspian Silverstone había sido una señal muy convincente de que Ginny había pasado página. También lo lamentó, porque habría preferido que ella lo hubiera olvidado en ese sentido como él la había olvidado a ella. Pero quizás Ginny sólo había estado enfadada con él y en algún momento de aquellos cuatro años, quizás durante el secuestro de Albus, el enfado había pasado y había dejado al descubierto otras emociones.

-Sí, me quiere mucho. Igual que yo a él –dijo, con voz suave. Quería que Ginny tuviera eso claro; sólo así podría seguir con su vida-. Pero bueno, no venía a hablarte de Draco. Cuando estuve hablando con mis padres, salió el tema del divorcio, de nuestro matrimonio… Y me dijeron algunas cosas en las que no había pensado.

-¿Como qué?

Harry respiró hondo.

-Antes que nada, siento haberme acostado con Cavan cuando aún estaba casado contigo. No estuvo bien. Y créeme, no fue porque no pudiera controlarme ni nada así y menos para hacerte daño. Tú y yo habíamos quedado para hablar esa noche, tú querías arreglar lo nuestro… y yo no quería, me di cuenta de que no quería, y que aun así probablemente podrías convencerme en cuanto hablaras de los niños. No lo planeé, no fue una decisión a sangre fría, pero… lo que pasó con Cavan fue un modo de asegurarme de que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Ginny se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos como si le estuviera costando un poco asimilar todo aquello.

-Eso parece bastante… cobarde.

No lo había dicho en tono insultante, parecía más sorprendida que otra cosa. Harry lo dejó pasar, consciente de que de todos modos no había sido su momento más Gryffindor.

-Quizás .

Ginny se mordió los labios.

-¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

-Quería que lo supieras. Estuvimos casados más de quince años y juntos, más de veinte. Te mereces saberlo. Y también quería disculparme por haber empezado a ir a La Madriguera con Draco sin consultarte. Es tu casa, tienes derecho a sentirte cómoda allí. Si te molesta, dímelo, y a no ser que sea una celebración que tenga que ver con los niños o algo así, no iremos más.

La idea dolía un poco, para ser sinceros. Le gustaba ir a La Madriguera, adoraba el alboroto que se formaba allí, con todos los niños, con las bromas de George, con las cazuelas en perpetuo funcionamiento de Molly. Pero sus padres tenían razón. Sí, Molly y Arthur le habían hecho saber que era bienvenido allí, con o sin Draco, pero si Ginny tenía algún problema con aquello seguramente se lo habría callado para mantener la paz. Tendría que haberse asegurado de que ella también estaba de acuerdo con todo eso.

Pero Ginny cerró los ojos un momento y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Cómo voy a prohibirte la entrada a La Madriguera, Harry?

-Gracias, pero sabes que no estoy hablando de eso.

-Draco… El nuevo mejor amigo de Ron. –El momento era serio y Harry ni siquiera sabía si Ginny había tratado de bromear, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un resoplido de risa y ella, tras mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas, suspiró-. Dime una cosa, Harry, ¿te gustaba ya cuando nos divorciamos?

-¿Draco? Claro que no, entonces apenas nos soportábamos. No me empezó a gustar de esa manera hasta un año después de lo de Windfield. Poco antes del ataque a Azkaban. –Discusiones sobre matrimonios aparte, Harry se preguntó hasta qué punto era mala señal ya orientarse en el tiempo con los ataques de los Parásitos.

Ginny asintió vagamente y permaneció un buen rato sumida en sus pensamientos, la vista fija en sus manos, Harry aguardó en silencio, comprendiendo que necesitara un poco de tiempo para aclarar sus emociones.

-A mis padres les dolería que dejaras de ir a La Madriguera –dijo ella al final-. Y yo me sentiría culpable, sabiendo cuánto los quieres. No, no dejéis de venir por mí.

-¿Estás segura?

Ella volvió a asentir.

-Sí… Gracias por preguntarme si me parecía bien, de todos modos.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto.

-Gracias a ti.

Los dos se merecían un final más limpio del que habían tenido. Con un poco de suerte, las cosas irían mejor entre ellos, con más naturalidad. Sabía que era difícil que Ginny y él volvieran a ser buenos amigos, pero esperaba que al menos pudieran llevarse bien.

_Continuará_

* * *

Nunu07, bueno, ya se sabrá a su debido tiempo, yo espero que os convenza. Me alegra que te hayan gustado las escenas de las parejitas. Ya iremos averiguando más sobre lo que ha pasado en esa Sala Común. Y bueno, en este capi conocemos las razones de Draco.

Pitusina, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el regalo de Draco; espero que en este capi se haya demostrado que Harry sabe valorarlo como es debido. Respecto a lo que comentas de los sangrepuras, yo creo que su ventaja es el conocimiento que las familias han ido adquiriendo con los siglos; imagino que muchas tienen el equivalente al Libro de los Malfoy. Y por supuesto, también que siguen realizando rituales como la ceremonia de tránsito, con el poder que ello conlleva.

Daemia, muchas gracias, eres un sol. Como ves, Draco ha conseguido darle a Harry unas cuantas horas con sus padres, un regalo que difícilmente olvidará. Y respecto a los abuelos de Harry, está claro que en el canon son un enigma. En algún fic he intentado buscar alguna explicación para justificar la ausencia de los cuatro, pero la verdad es que me parece muy poco creíble que los cuatro hubieran muerto cuando Harry era un bebé o incluso antes de que naciera. Normalmente no digo nada sobre sus muertes, como Rowling.

2piesizquierdos, espero que hayas disfrutado con la conversación entre Harry y sus padres. Y no, qué va, no me basé en nadie en particular para crear a Mei. Además, cuando Mei baja a la tierra es capaz de tener interacciones muy normales con la gente. Bastante normales al menos XD Pero claro, ella y Lisbeth tienen en común una inteligencia desmedida.

Lumalfoy, espero que hayas disfrutado con la conversación; no cabe duda de que Draco adora a Harry. El misterio sobre el origen de Yelka ya se irá revelando poco a poco y a su debido tiempo también sabremos qué ha pasado en la Sala Común. Respecto a Albus y Scorpius, ellos van a su ritmo, todo llegará. Y en cuanto a los collares, hay opiniones para todos los gustos.

Jeimi, "Samhain" es el nombre de la festividad pagana que se celebraba la noche del 31 de octubre. Como ves, los padres de Harry no pueden decirle nada sobre el futuro: si hubieran llegado para contarle todo lo que necesitara saber y cómo vencer a los Parásitos, habría sido un poco anticlimático XD Cassandra oyó un ruido de batir de alas . Pensó que era un pájaro, pero no lo era. Y sobre el destino del Trío de Villanas no puedo decir nada, jeje.

Jafryn, la verdad es que va a ser difícil superar ese regalo. Y en el terreno del sexo Draco está muy poco reprimido, jeje. En cuanto a los collares, está claro que es un tema sobre el que se podría discutir mucho. Draco no habló de los Marcados porque aquello no los distinguía de manera física, que es lo que se estaba discutiendo en ese momento. Respecto al supuesto intruso de Gryffindor, ya veremos. Y en cuanto a Yelka, iremos averiguando las cosas poco a poco. Lo que sí puedo decir es que la gentileza no es una de sus virtudes, no me imagino a los goblins gentiles. Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que cuando vas a leer un fic en Ffnet, en lo alto del documento se ve esto: A+ Si aprietas ahí, la letra se hace más grande.

Guest, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado!

Lizbeth, me alegra que hayas disfrutado de los tres capis, jaja. ¡Gracias!


End file.
